


Mark of a Dragon

by WolfRyder



Category: Dragons - Fandom, Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work, War - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Companions, Control, Dragons, Empires - Freeform, F/M, Love, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfRyder/pseuds/WolfRyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A war between the five Empires has broken out and the only way for it to be stopped is by one boy, who has no idea what his journey is to entail. Along for the ride is his dragon Rykir, in their journey they will discover new challenges not only by being a dragon warrior, but by not knowing his destiny that lies ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: The Helmet

Chapter One: The Helmet 

I run around the courtyard looking for the General and wait for my order, today, is the day I get to find out my position, I am hoping it’s something exciting. All my friends follow along with me as we all wait in front of the palace waiting for him to emerge. 

“I can’t wait to get my dragon,” Mitchel says. I turn towards him and smile at his enthusiasm.

“You will only get a dragon if you are chosen to become a warrior remember that,” I explain. His smile turns into a frown, it would be nice to have a dragon but with ever position you get you are assigned a companion, I guess companion is the wrong word more like soul mate or a guardian that helps look after you. Once you are given your assigned position you run over to the incubators and they will give you with an egg or the baby of your guardian, then the mages bound you and your guardian for life. If you get hurt so do they, you can hear their thoughts and vice verse, if you die, so do they. It keeps population under control. 

“Maybe I want to become a warrior,” he replies. I let out a deep laugh and look at him, no one ever wants to become a warrior, it means certain death and with the war going on right now ones life has an expiration date on it.

“No one wants to be a warrior Mitchel, you are stupid if you want to die at the age of eighteen. Don’t you want a family?” I ask.

‘Come on Jayden, don’t stand here telling me you wouldn’t love to be warrior. I mean seriously the girls would be all over you. They’d be like ‘Oh you are so strong; you’re sacrificing your life to save our Empire. Let me show you my gratitude’ then bam all the intercourse you want,” he says with a southern accent then laughs. I rub my hand down my face as I listen to him babble on about being a warrior and how to swoon all the women.

“Don’t be such a prick, Mitchel you know Jayden has no eyes for any girl. He’s just waiting for the one. I think its pretty cool actually,” Lyon states.

“Just because I don’t like to sleep around with every girl doesn’t make me a prick. I mean come on Lyon I thought you were smarter then that. Just get real and be honest, I don’t think Jayden is straight I think he’s playing for the other team, if you know what I mean,” he laughs. I tighten my fist into a ball about to charge but the door to the palace swings open and a man with a long beard steps forward. He holds a helmet under his left arm and a sword strapped to his waist. Everyone around us grows silence and watches the General; I look around and see that the courtyard is completely crowed as men and women stand around awaiting for their position, its as if everyone is holding their breath not wanting to miss their name.

“When I call your name please step forward and put your hand inside my helmet and pull out a paper. Inside that paper will be the name of your position, as a reminder there will be no trading because once you pick your name will be written down for record and you will be go into the incubation room to pick up your guardian. No complaining you are the one that chose the position now lets begin so I can come home and eat,” he says clearly. I let out a deep sigh as I know I’ll be called last, since my name starts with an N. The General unrolls a scroll and lets out a cough then begins to speak.

“Mitchel Alonso,” he says. Mitchel steps up out of the crowd and towards the General, his hand shakes as the General puts out his hamlet and waits for him to put his hand in. Mitchel turns back at me and gives me a cocky smile before his hand disappears into the helmet; he pulls out a piece of paper and walks over to the side where he writes his name down under his position. His head hangs low, knowing he didn’t get something he wanted. The General proceeds to call names; the crowd around me begins to disappear as everyone is taken into the palace waiting for the next introductions. Now its just Lyon, Dolya, Nikita, Bernard and me left. We have no way of knowing what is left, we could be a hunter, postal, cook they’re numerous things that could be left and one that I do not want to be, a warrior. 

“Jayden Noknot,” he says clearly. My heart stops for a second but my legs move forward. When I get a few inches away from the General he smiles down upon me, I put my hand inside the helmet and pull on a piece of paper, I look at it then walk towards the record book and scribble down my name and walk inside the palace and join the rest of my collages, the place is loud as everyone talks about their new positions. The General walks in and closes the door behind him, Mitchel and Lyon run over to me.

“What did you pick?” They ask at the same time. My face gives no expression I do not tell nor do I want to.

“May I have your attention?” The General announces as he waits for us to quiet down to give us introductions. Once the room quiets he clears his voice again. “That’s more like it. Today, you are no longer children today you are man and woman, today you face the rite of passage and provide for the Empire. In matter of minutes the door to the incubator will open and you will be assigned your positions desired soul mate, you will work with these creatures there is no switching. Remember if you get injured so do they, the mages will bound you to your egg or baby and thus begins the rest of your life. Also remember those of you who were chosen to become a warrior you will no longer live under your families house, you will be taken to the barracks where you will begin your training tomorrow. But you are allowed to go home and pack your belongs, may god speed be with you.” He puts his helmet back on and walks away from us. We all turn to see the door to the incubator open.

“Listen to me, you will proceed in a single filed line with your piece of paper out letting us see what your position is. Don’t try and fool us we have the record book in front of us and we will check. Now file in,” a lady says. Mitchel and Lyon get behind me as we wait. The lady waves her hand for the person to move forward.

“So what did you get Jayden?” Mitchel asks again. I give him my piece of paper to read. “Lucky you.”

“I guess,” I state as I take the paper back from him. The line begins to move up as people get their guardians and head back home. “What did you get Mitch?” 

“Ha wouldn’t you like to know. What if I said that I got something awesome?” he laughs. 

“Well I’m glad with what I got, hunter. I mean seriously I get a freaking wolf how awesome is that?” Lyon butts in. I’m glad he got what he wants, and I wish Mitchel would tell me, I mean after all we are supposedly friends and this isn’t how friends act.

“That’s awesome Lyon, I’m glad you like your position. You’ll be the one getting us are food,” I state.

“You’ll be our bitch,” Mitchell says. I scold him instantly; the hunter’s are a valuable asset for the Empire without them we would practically starve. 

“Watch your tongue Mitch,” I threaten. “Why don’t you go and do what they do for a day and see how hard it truly is. I mean seriously you get everything handed to you, I bet your crying about what you got. Let me guess, postal?”

His mouth drops as I speak up, normally I never speak up but when it comes to Lyon I do because I see him as a brother, I feel as I have to protect him. Mitchel balls his hands into a fist and looks at me as if he is about to punch me.

“Next please,” the lady says breaking the tension. I look at the two of them and move in line seeing that she is talking to me. I take in a deep breath and hand her my piece of paper. “Congratulations, here is your egg if you would step over there the mages will bound you.”

I nod and move forward to the mages. People hold their soul mates waiting to be bound for life with their soul mate. Lyon comes up behind me holding a small white and black wolf in his arms. In front of us people hold their wolves, bears, phoenix eggs, griffon eggs, dragon eggs and every type of animal imagined.

“Thank you,” Lyon whispers into my ear. I turn around and give him a pat on the shoulder. Mitchel joins us with his egg, I try to figure out what kind of egg it is, whether it be dragon, phoenix, griffon but I am not entirely sure.

“Do you really want to know what I got?” he says. 

“I don’t care, whatever you got you’re not happy about it,” I state. I move up in line and come face to face with a mage. She puts her hand on my forehead and a hand on my egg and begins to mumble. A rush of heat flows from my head through my body and into my hands where I told the egg, as soon as she lets go the heat vanishes leaving me bounded to my soul mate. As soon as I’m done with the bounding I head back home to let my family know what my position is.

As I walk out of the courtyard and into the village, I see children running around playing games, some playing warrior some playing hunter, its all fun and games until you are actually one. I stop at the front of my door and stare at it for a second then open the door. My mother comes running in from the kitchen, my father jumps up from the couch and greets me at the door.

“What did you get son?” dad asks. I walk over to the kitchen table and sit down, they both follow suit. I set the egg onto the table and let out a sigh. “Are you a hunter? It would be nice to hunt with my son. Oh no you are either a healer, postal or warrior”

“What if he’s in postal like me, now that would be nice,” mom says. I open my mouth to say something but then my older brother walks and with him is his bear. Two years ago he received his position, which is a fishermen smelly job, but people have to eat fish. Some say fishermen and hunters should just be combined but each has their different elements, one hunts game while the other sits all day catching fish totally different.

“I hope I didn’t miss the big revealing?” Anton says. I shake my head and wipe my face.

“Well aren’t you going to tell us?” mom asks. I just want to run away I feel so pressured right now, but I know I have to tell them one way or another.

“Mom, dad, Anton. I’m a warrior,” I say chocking on the last word. I look at them to see their face’s go completely white. They’re thinking the same thing I am, I’m going to die. My mother begins to break down in tears; Anton takes a seat next to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I really am. No one should have to die at such an early age,” he states.

“Don’t say that, he could make it. He is a tough guy don’t give him such negative feedback,” dad says.

“Five years ago he would have made it, but now with the war going on there is no chance. Dad think about it all we need is the Empire of Polya to side with us and we have the advantage,” he says.

“They won’t we will be outnumbered two vs. three. I bet they rigged the selection knowing that we need more warriors for the war. He might make it,” dad replies.

“Stop talking like I’m not in the room. Yes I probably won’t make it but all we have to is hold onto hope, now if you excuse me I need to pack my things,” I say as I walk out of the kitchen and into the room.

“Why do you have to act like that? He’s our son and we need to think that he can survive this. Now go in there and apologize,” mother yells out.

“I’m not going to apologize he’s a man now, he needs to hear things straight with how they are and I’m not going to lie about anything. The boy knows what is happening we’ve never hidden the war from him like most parents do. You should be grateful knowing that he will die for our Empire and that his death will mean the end to this war,” father yells back. I begin to tune them out as I push clothes into a bag not knowing what to actually bring. I expect Anton to come in but he doesn’t. I take a look around my room one last time, everything will be missed but it will go to use again one day, hopefully. I close the door behind me and walk into the kitchen, my parents are still fighting I grab my egg and walk towards the front door not wanting to say goodbye to them. I open the door and glance back; they are so engulfed in their fight that they can’t see their last son leaving.

I close the door behind me and begin to head towards the courtyard where the barracks are located past it. Eighteen years of my life has been left to this, me to become a warrior to die in a war that we will not win. The sun begins to fall behind the mountain borderline of Aszuria, beyond that are the other four Empires two in which we are in a war with. Soon the war will end and either there will be five Empires, or one, but only time will be able to tell. I leave the village quarters and come up to the courtyard.

“Jayden Noknot?” a voice speaks from the darkness. I turn around to see a man standing in uniform in front of me.

“Yes?” I ask.

“I have orders to bring you into the barrack where you will be brief with what is to happen in the days to come. I was to retrieve you from your house but I see you’ve made my job easily. Now if you would come with me I will show you where to go,” he says waving a hand at me. I follow behind him as we pass the courtyard and turn into an alley and stop at the barracks. We enter through the door and see that men and women are broken up into separate parts. “Put your bag and egg onto the bed then come with me into the hall.”

I do as he says and follow behind him, the hall is crowed with people men and women alike with one purpose and one purpose only. And that’s to kill. I sit down in a chair and wait for what is supposed to happen, most of us don’t know what is to happen because all the warriors have been killed in action. A man walks onto a stage he wears the Empires color’s red and gold. On his chest is a black dragon inside a gold shield, metal armor covers his arms and legs he holds his helmet which is painted red and gold with a black dragon on the side of, the helmet has a curve spike that runs from the center of the nose all the way down the back of the head.

“As of today you are no longer children but warriors. You are here to serve a greater purpose; you are here to help us end this war. As you all may know but the Empire of Polya has yet to decide whom to alley with, but we have great hope they will align themselves with us. We just cannot let Empire of Ryth win over Polya or that means the end of Aszuria. As you may all know inside your eggs is a dragon, but what you don’t know is how to fight with them, and that is what you will be learning. Starting tomorrow your eggs will hatch and your training will begin. It is not going to be easy but you eventually will make it, now that is it for now. Go back to your beds and get some rest tomorrow is going to be a tough day,” the man says. He then walks off stage and vanishes into the crowd. I follow everyone back into the room and find my bed and settle into it. I put my egg on the floor and stare at the ceiling, I regret pulling that paper out but like my father said it could have been ridged. 

“What up bro?” A familiar voice says breaking my thoughts. I look over to see Mitchel standing over me with a smile on his face. “Told you I got something awesome.”

“Good for you, welcome to your death sentence,” I state.

“With that attitude it better be, think of it this way. We can get all the sympathy sex we want, who’s with me?” he says holding up a high five. 

“Mitch, no one is going to high five you. Why don’t you go back to your bed and sleep tomorrow training begins,” I say as I roll over.

“Whatever man,” he says. I can hear his footsteps as he walks down the hall and away from me. I don’t know what happened to us, every since we all turned eighteen we slowly began to drift apart. Mitchel began to sleep around with every girl he laid his eyes on and me, I just started to feel as if I had to take life seriously. We use to be the best of friends but now I feel like I hardly know him, he doesn’t take any of this seriously and that is what will get him killed. The lights shut off around us, its only about eight but still we all know tomorrow is going to be brutal. 

I close my eyes and let sleep welcoming me, hoping that when I wake everything will be but nothing but a dream. I just wish that I was able to say goodbye to my family one last time but I know they are doing the best they can do by coping, and that’s acting as if I never existed. Its less painful and easier to hide, but they will have to face the truth if come home in a body bag that’s if I’m not burned alive.


	2. Training

Banging and screams fill the room, people coming in through the doors shining lights at us yelling to get up. I sluggishly climb out of my bed and stand next to my bedmates. We rub are eyes trying to wake up. The General walks in and looks at us, then stops.

“Today your training begins, it won’t be easy, whoever said that is well dead already. Now, you have five minutes to get dressed and proceed into the hall, there you will get your training schedule some will start off with basic and others will go into strategic training then rotate. You have two minutes go, oh and bring your eggs with you, by noon they should be hatching,” he says then walks out of the room. We all rush over to our beds and get dressed as quickly then grab our eggs and run into the hall. My stomach growls’ knowing it hasn’t ate for a while and needs food; we will get food won’t we? Someone comes over and bumps into my shoulder I looked over to see a boy with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes standing next to me with a smile on his face.

“Names Miles, you look a little lost like the rest of us, let me guess you didn’t want to be come a warrior did you?” he asks.

“How can you tell?” I ask. His smile grows bigger.

“The thought of dying is written all over your face. Anyways I didn’t want to join either but now that I’m here the idea of having a dragon kind of is a thrill. I mean some guys are only in it if for the women but they see past that and well, they only want the guys who won’t die. So were shit out of luck don’t you think? Did I mention my name is Miles? I think I did, what’s your name?” he asks. Does this guy ever shut up? I don’t need someone talking to me this early in the morning.

“Jayden it’s nice to meet you,” I state. We turn a corner and enter the hall. There are tables lined up, each one is organized by last name. I head over to the last table and wait Miles follows me over.

“Your last name start with an N? Ha what a funny coincidence, anyways what did you want to become? I mean I wanted to become a hunter I love wolves and I have always been fascinated by them, my brother on the other hand he wanted to become a cook you know they get a salamander? I didn’t know that, my sister on the other hand well she wanted to become a postal and well lucky her she gets a griffin I can’t want to fly on my dragon can you?” He says and takes a breath. The line moves up and there are three people before me.

“Well that’s nice for her, I don’t know what I wanted. All I know is this was one that I did not want,” I state.

“You are stuck here now, you can’t do anything about it. Well besides if you die anyways. I don’t mind dying at least it was for a greater cause, you know what I mean? Trying to end the war between the Empires that is what counts the most. Hopefully it will end soon I can’t imagine all five Empires s begin destroyed and only one ruling? I mean seriously how can one Empire rule over the land of Bronton, it’s huge and it is just too much,” he states.

“Next!” a man calls out. I move forward in line happily getting a break from Miles. “Name?”

“Jayden Noknot,” I state. The man flips through a stack of paper and pulls out my schedule and looks at it.

“Looks like you are in strategic training first,” he says then hands me my schedule I take it then get out of line. I look at it to see what my schedule is.  
1\. Strategic Training  
2\. Flight Training (Postponed until dragons are fully grown)  
3\. Basic Training  
4\. Lunch  
5\. Combat with Dragons (postponed until dragons are fully grown)

I turn to move away and follow the rest of the warriors but Miles comes up and joins me. He holds his schedule in his hand and look at me.

“Well looks like we have the same schedule, how nice is this we are going to become very close. Lets walk together, oh how exciting I am looking forward to training and working with my dragon. I’ve been studying up on dragons, you know they can breath fire and ice they are faster then any land animal, that is why we use them for battle because they can make quick maneuvers do more damage then anyone else,” he states.

“Alright, if you have gotten your schedule and are assigned for Strategic Training first you will be escorted through those doors behind me. But first you shall have your breakfast through those doors,” he says pointing to the doors behind Miles and I. “Now hurry up and eat you have fifteen minutes, enjoy.”

We follow the crowd into the dining hall, we gather in a line and take plates that have already been filled with food. Miles and I sit at a table in peace thankful as we eat the food quickly; the meat is buffalo with goose eggs and bread. It’s not bad but its not enough to sustain any energy. We finish are food and go back into the hall we were in with the rest of the group for strategic training.

“I wonder what it’s going to be like?” Miles says. Wow only one question, usually it’s like a hundred.

“Telling us how to fight and get insight on the enemy. I still can’t believe we are calling the two other Empires are enemy, we’ve lived in peace for so long,” I state. Miles mouth opens as if he’s about to answer but he closes it when someone walks in and slams the door. We turn around to see someone dressed in the Empire colors and walks with pride to the front of the room.

“My name is Lieutenant Bow and I am your instructor all of you may know that you all have the same schedule yes, and I will be your instructor for every one of those lessons. After this you are scheduled to practice flight training well as you may know your dragons have not hatched. Well we are aware and we are going to wait till next week to continue with that, for now and come with me I shall take you to the birthing room,” he says waving us forward. We follow behind him out of the hall and into the main hall, we pass by other warriors as the exit a room and we enter. “This is the birthing room as you see your last names are on a hay sack resembling a crate, place your egg in your spot and exit the room. You will be called when your egg has begun hatching, our keepers will call you on the intercom when it begins, and this is so you are the first one they see and not someone else. This helps make the bound stronger, even though they will recognize you as you are bound for life.” 

We do as he says, I walk over to a small crate that reads Noknot, and I place the egg inside. I’ll see you soon. I look around to see if anyone heard that, but no one looks phased. I exit the room and wait for the Lieutenant Bow to instruct us next. Miles joins me and smiles.

“So exciting, I can’t wait to meet my dragon,” he states. I simply nod. After everyone exits the room and joins us Lieutenant Bow steps in front of us and lets out a cough.

“Now that we have that all settled follow me and I will take you to our room,” he says moving forward. We turn down series of halls and exit the building once to enter another building, it’s amazing how he does not get lost. We enter a room with desks and maps and pins almost as if we are in an actual strategic room. “This is where you will learn the art of war, take a seat and we shall get started.”

Miles and I sit right in the middle knowing we can hide if there are any questions. Teachers like to pick on the students in the back or the front, the middle not so much. Lieutenant Bow walks over to a board and pulls down a map that gives us a view of all the land of Bronton.

“Can you tell me why we are in a war?” he asks. Miles raises his hand right. “Shoot.”

“We are in a war because the Empire of Ryth wants to rule over the entire land of Bronton. He thinks if he can destroy all the Empires he will be strong enough to destroy his alley Ventno,” Miles says.

“And why is Ventno siding with Ryth and not us?” he asks.

“Because Ryth has shifted the story saying we want to rule over Bronton and they have been allies since the Empires were built and that is why Jern is siding with us and Polya has yet to be decided. Polya has always been the outside Empire who relies on themself rather then other neighboring Empires. Only time will tell if Polya will join us and Jern or Ryth and Ventno,” Miles explains.

“Very good, does anyone know a way of having Polya side with us?” Miles puts his hand back into the air. “Anyone else?” 

He looks around the room; everyone goes down in their chairs not wanting to be called on. I would answer but I have no way of knowing how to have Polya side with us, I guess this is what strategic training, learning ways of war. He looks around the room some more and waits for someone to answer.

“Anyone, someone? You don’t have to be right just give me some sort of answer,” he pleads. 

“Well, Polya doesn’t trust any of the Empires. What if we start by building trust with them? That way when Ryth decides to attack them, and they will because they are impatient. Then Polya will come to us for assistances, because they are a peaceful Empire who doesn’t believe in violence, they have no way of defending themselves,” I say breaking the silence. 

“Not bad, how can we build trust with them if they do not trust us?” He asks.

“Its just a matter of time, we send small amounts of supplies. They have a sickness going around and are unable to cure it. We can send in medical supplies then food since they are weak,” I state.

“Again, not to bad,” he says with a smile on his face.

“Does anyone know how we can win this war?” he questions.

“Easy, we take the surprise attack with our dragons and wipe out Ryth,” someone speaks up.

“And your dead instantly. Come on people, we’ve been in this war for two years. You know that we cannot surprise attack them, they are backed into the mountains and there is only one-way to get to them. Does anyone have any other suggestions?” 

“Don’t you think that everything we know is because you have already tried it and failed at it? Just admit it, we are doomed and Ryth is going to rule over Bronton,” someone else says. Lieutenant Bow walks over to the person and grabs him the throat and backs him into a corner holding him off the ground.

“Run your mouth one more time and you won’t get to see your dragon hatch, understood?” he says firmly.

“Yes,” the boy says with a shaky voice.

“Yes what?” he says again.

“Yes sir,” the boy says The Lieutenant drops the boy and walks back to the front of the classroom. No one wants to look him in the eye afraid it will be them next.

“Someone please redeem yourself, how can we win this war?” He asks again.

“There is not one way we can win, we just have to be patient and try to wear them down. Like I said if we can get Polya on are side then we have an advantage, we can drive their forces back to their Empire or we can drive them into the ocean where they have no way escaping. Either or we cannot win without Polya on are side, its hard enough with Jern on are side, they have the numbers we have the man power. They do not have dragons like we do,” I state. 

“Okay, history lesson then, why do they not have dragons and we do?” He asks. I remember I learned this in school as why all five Empires s have different creatures.

“We all inhabit different environments, we are enclosed by mountains, Jern is in the forest, Polya is near water, and Ryth between mountains and desert and Ventno is in the desert. But the one thing we all have in common is we are surrounded by a vast body of water. Behind our mountains is water, behind Ryth is water and same with Ventno, we are all surrounded by water. But to answer the question, our ancestors made a deal with the creatures so that we can live in peace with on another. And that is how we all have different creatures,” I state.

“At least one of you were paying attention in school good job,” he says. “Now, someone else list all the creatures.”

“Jern: Tigers, Ryth: Wyverns, Ventno: Scorpions, Aszuria: Dragons, and I’m not sure about Polya. It’s said it’s a sea serpent or a horse but we are not sure,” someone states.

“And why are we not sure?” he asks again.

“Because it lives in the ocean and we never see it. For all we know, they may not have a creature,” the person replies.

“Attention, will Jayden Noknot and Miles Nlion please come to the birthing room. Your eggs are beginning to hatch,” a voice booms over the intercom. Miles and I rise from are seats and look at each other then leave the room before anyone else says something.

“Well that was interesting, I had no idea what it would be like in there, but now I see why they have it. We need to know all the basic of war,” Miles states.

“True, but its tough to think of ways to win when they have been doing this for a few years,” I state.

“You didn’t have a problem coming up with answers though, I mean seriously wearing them down and driving them to the ocean is a pretty good move,” Miles says.

“Yes, but they have already thought of that,” I reply. We take series of turns hoping we are going in the right direction. But for some reason there is a pull letting me know what is the right way to go, like my dragon is pulling me into the birthing room. 

Hurry up a voice whispers.

“Did you hear that?” I ask Miles.

“Hear what, hear your dragon calling you?” he asks.

“Yeah, I mean I feel a pull and as if someone is talking to me,” I state.

“It’s your dragon, fascinating creatures. You can hear their thoughts and vice versa. We should hurry up,” he states. We pick up are pace and turn a corner and come to the birthing room. We both stop for a second and stare at the door; the pull becomes stronger moving me feet until I push through the door of the birthing room.


	3. Hatching

As we enter the room we see that four other people have joined and are sitting by their eggs, Miles and I join ours and sit and watch. The egg rattles back and fourth as the small dragon insides tries to break its way through. I look over as someone holds their red dragon in their hand and strokes it back and fourth. I sit down in a chair and continue watching, a small crack appears on the smooth surface, then a mouth pops out. I lean forward wanting to help it out, but its nature they have to do it themselves. A girl walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

“Beautiful isn’t it, I have always had a thing for dragons,” she says. I look at her; she has long blonde hair with dull brown eyes.

“Yeah,” is all I can say. I have never been good with girls, I’ve never been the good-looking guy all my friends got the girls and I just stood by and watch.

“I can’t wait to fly with them, be one with them and the air,” she says. Her voice is like a song. 

I look away from her and back to my egg to see my dragon has finally broken through the shell and pushing its purple body out, the arms grab onto the egg and it unravels its wings, it crawls out and stares at me, its about the size of a modern house cat. I stroke its head; it coughs a thing of smoke at me and rubs its head on my finger. 

“They really are gorgeous,” she says and walks over to her egg. 

“Yes, gorgeous,” I say after she is out of hearing. I stroke my dragon again, a smile creeps on my face, my dragon. 

My name is Rykir and I am your dragon it says in my mind with a strong masculine voice. I can’t help but chuckle, thinking that this baby dragon has a voice of a good. Yes I know my voice does not match my body but soon it will.

I want to say something, but I feel like an idiot talking inside my brain to my own dragon, wait can he hear this. Can you hear me?

Yes, you might as well get use to talking to me, we are to be one and it will make communicating easier.

Miles walks over to me with a blue dragon on his shoulder. I stroke Rykir and pick him up and put him on my shoulder, he weighs about five pounds but by next week he’ll way a few thousand. 

“Interesting color yours is, mine’s name is Sable, what’s yours?” Miles asks. I turn around and stand up and look at him.

“His name is Rykir,” I state. The girl that talked to me walks over with her white dragon on her shoulder.

“My name is Eliza, what’s yours?” she asks.

“My names Miles it’s nice to meet you,” he says.

“Jayden,” I state.

“Nice to meet the both of you, this is Dania,” she says with a smile on her face.

“If your dragons have already hatched will you please leave so that others can enjoy the birth of their own dragons? Thank you,” a voice says. We all turn to see a husky woman at a table look at us.

“Where do we go?” Miles ask.

“Go to the main hall with your dragon, there you will be instructed,” she says. We all exit the room and go to the main hall. Miles and Eliza talk and I keep silent not knowing what to say.

“So, Jayden was it? Do you ever talk much?” Eliza asks me.

“Not to much,” I simply say. She smiles.

“I guess there isn’t need for much talking here now is there,” she says.

“Not really,” I laugh. We enter the hall and take a seat at the tables. All of our dragons climb off our shoulder and onto the table and begin to interact with one another. I wonder if they can talk to one another.

Rykir can you speak to other dragons? I ask.

Yes, we can speak to our own kind in our native tongue as you humans do. He states.

“Eliza what did you want to be?” I ask.

“To be honest, I wanted to be postal. I love the thrill of flying. My mom she works in postal and one day I was younger she took me for a ride; it was the most amazing thing in the world. I’m glad that I picked warrior even though the thought of flying into battle scares me, I just want to fly. Even if it means losing my life,” she explains. “How about you?”

“I never had one set in mind, everyone in my family is something else. I want a life where I can settle down with a family and right now, begin a warrior that chance is kind of gone. If only I was born a few years ago where there was no war,” I state.

“The war is coming to a close though,” she states.

“You must not have had strategic training yet. There you will learn the art of war, and right now we have no chance in winning unless Polya joins. We can only hold out hope that we can win this,” I state.

“We have to play smart is more like it. I think we can end this war now,” she says.

“We can only hope,” I say.

“Well if you want to know what I think, we will probably win over Polya in the next six months, then by next year this time we will rule. The Empire of Ryth will fall and someone new will take over his position and the balance will be restored,” Miles says. 

“I don’t know that is such a short time frame,” she states.

“Well its what I’m hoping for, we shall see wont we,” he states. We all sit there silent not knowing what else to say, or knowing what will happen. More warriors fill into the room everyone socializing; pretty soon the entire room is filled with all the warriors. The General walks into the room and takes the front.

“Just because you have a dragon doesn’t make you a dragon warrior, you need the markings. Everyone gets the mark of a dragon upon them, some show them proudly while others hide them. I bet you can guess where mine is,” he laughs. When no one else joins him he continues. “The rest of the training will be postponed till tomorrow, we are giving you time to bound with your dragon. You are free to walk the courtyards if you like or stay in the barracks. But first, you must go to the parlor and get your markings on you, just to show you are willing to risk your life for the war and your acceptance. For those of you who do not want to accept you will be thrown out of the Empire and your dragon will be stripped. Though, I know there won’t be that problem.”

“Now, we will start with the back, Jayden Noknot and Miles Nlion, will you please follow me into the parlor,” a women says. Miles and I get up.

“See you around,” Eliza says. We nod at her then follow the room. Rykir jumps from the table and follows behind us, while Sable sits on Miles’ shoulder. We don’t talk, the hallways are silent as we make are way to the parlor.

“Where do you want your mark?” Miles asks. I’ve forgotten about the mark, but no one ever shows it so its hard to forget its there. The mark is a just a dragon showing that you have accepted your duty as a dragon warrior. “I want mine on my bicep so when we have our uniforms you can see it.”

“That’s cool,” I state. Even though Miles is annoying, you grow you accept him and begin to like him.

“Enter through these doors and you will begin. After you are free to walk the courtyard, but make sure you are back here by nightfall,” the lady states. We nod at her and enter the room, there are four chairs lined up back to back.

“You two must be Miles and Jayden, have a seat and we shall get started,” a man says. “Oh and my name is Jon.”

“Nice to meet you,” Miles says taking a seat; I follow suit and take a chair next to him.

“Now, have you guys decided where you want your dragon tattoo?” he asks. He wears a sleeveless shirt and black pants, he has tattoos covering his entire body. 

“I would like mine on my right bicep,” Miles states. A girl walks in through the back and walks over to my chair.

“And were would you like yours cutie?” the girl says. I sit there thinking for a second of where I want it.

“Right here,” I say as I run my finger from above my right eyebrow and along my cheekbone. Its time that I change, I am no longer Jayden Noknot, but Jayden Noknot Dragon Warrior and its time I embrace that.

“That’s a first,” the girl says. “Usually people want to hide it.”

“Well, its time to embrace what I really am,” I state. I look over to see Rykir and Sable playing together as Sable pins him to the ground, I wonder what they are talking about. 

“Okay if you would please lie down and let me get everything ready,” she says and walks off.

“I can’t believe you’re getting it on your face,” Mile says.

“The old me wouldn’t, but I am no longer the old me. Its time to be someone else,” I state. Miles nods at me then smiles and turns back to his guy who is beginning to tattoo the dragon onto him.

“Are you sure you want it there? Last chance,” the lady says reappearing. 

“I’m sure,” I smile. The girl sits besides me and puts the stencil onto my face, its cold at first but it just feels right. She turns on the machine and begins to put the needle to my face; it touches my face and feels nothing more than a common house cat scratching me. I close my eyes while she marks me of my unwanted duty.

Jayden are you asleep? Rykir asks. I forgot he is here with me somewhere in the parlor; I try not to move as the girl continues to mark me.

No Rykir I’m not asleep. I state. 

Good. What do you want to do after you’re all inked up? He asks.

Nothing, just go into town maybe see my family go to a tavern. Something, I just can’t sit around in the barracks all night. I’m pretty sure that Mile’s is going to want to do something. I state. 

A tavern sounds good; let’s go there. Oh could we? He says almost as a child.

Why do you even want to go to a tavern? Shouldn’t you be doing something else? I ask.

The only reason why they are letting you wonder the grounds is because it is bounding time with your dragon. Now a tavern is a perfect place, we get to socialize with other people and animals. Don’t you agree? He asks. He has a point, but a dragon in a tavern? Can they even drink?

Fine, but no drinking for you. I state clearly.

It is fine with me. He chuckles. What’s the age for drinking anyways here?

What a funny question to ask. Seventeen is the legal age, but what matters anyways. It seems that all that appear at the tavern nowadays are warriors after a battle. You can never get that stuff out of your mind. Simple fact. I state. The women presses harder into my face and makes me cringe a little.

“Sorry honey, the ink isn’t taking to this one spot. But on the bright news you are almost done,” she says lightly.

“Man, yours is looking sick Jayden,” Miles says. I forgot he was there, I’m so lost in thought with Rykir that it felt like everything just melted away and I’m alone with him in a black and empty room. I open my eyes to see the lady smiling at me as she pulls away and sits up straight.

“Well you are finally done. Why don’t you go check it out in the mirror over there,” she says with a smile on her face. I get up from the chair and walk over to the mirror. A boy with short black hair and green eyes stands there with a black dragon tattoo running from his right eyebrow down onto his cheek; except he’s not a boy, but a man, me. I hardly look like myself, two days ago if you asked me I wouldn’t have believed that I would be here now, a dragon on the floor a tattoo on my face, a man waiting to face death, knowing that is all that lies ahead from this point forth. Miles appears next to me showing off his tattoo.  
“Yours look sick, I wish I had gotten it on my face. But I don’t know, I’m happy with my choice,” he states.

“We can’t all be Bad Asses,” I laugh.

“I guess you are right, we can’t,” he replies. I turn away from the mirror and back to the lady that did my face.

“Thanks, it looks amazing,” I say.

“Anytime cutie, if you ever want any more ink just come back. I’ll be willing to give you a discount,” she says then winks at me. I nod and walk out of the room where more people begin to file in taking Miles and my spot. Rykir follows on my heel and we walk into the courtyard.

“What do you want to do this evening Jayden? I was thinking maybe we could hit the Empires have some fun. After all this is probably the last time we can actually enjoy fun, tomorrow is going to be hells day and same with the next few weeks. Lets go to a tavern? I’ve never been there and well I could really use to have a drink right now, what about you?” He rambles on.

“Take a chill pill, we can go to the tavern. I was already thinking about it anyways. I could really use a drink,” I reply. Maybe a drink will make Miles less annoying and hopefully less talkative. I mean its like his mouth doesn’t have an off switch. 

“Good,” he says. One word seems amazing even for him. 

We walk on the cobblestone roads; the buildings and houses are made out of lumber and stone, they are close together leaving no alleyway in between. Most of the building lights are turned on since nightfall is coming. The Empires’s mages maintain the power for us, during the year of 2945 we used candlelight but now in 3149, a group of mages we call Lighters are able to control the power and let it run through the entire Empires, their job is to maintain power for us. The Palace is the largest building in the Empires; behind the tavern you can see its glorious structure. We stop at the front of the tavern and look at each other.

“Well let’s go in shall we?” He asks.

I don’t say anything but give a simple nod. We walk into the tavern the door swings shut behind us, and everyone stares at us as we enter. The tavern goes completely silent as we walk across the room to the counter. 

Why are they staring at us? Rykir asks.

Because, they know who we are and what is going happen to us. I state. We take a seat at the counter and the bartender no older then twenty-one comes over. He has a bird on his should, the bird is brightly colored with red on his feathers, blue on his belly with a yellow beak.

“What can we get for you,” the bird squawks. Miles and I look to each other and chuckle.

“What do you have?” Miles asks. Such a noob doesn’t even know what a tavern has to offer. 

“I’ll have a Daredevil mud,” I state. Miles looks over at me and raises his left eyebrow. “You don’t want to know what is in it.”

“I guess I’ll have the same thing as him,” he states.

“Baaaa, good choice mates,” the bird squawks again. “Two Daredevil muds coming up.”

The bartender and bird turn away from us and begin to mix are drinks. I put my hands on the counter and put my head onto it. I am tired right now but I don’t want to fall asleep. Hopefully the drink will wake me up, the reason why I didn’t want to tell Miles what’s inside a Daredevil mud is because I don’t know myself. All I know there is rum and chocolate in it, but it tastes really good. The bartender and bird returns and hands us are drinks.

“On me boys, you’ll be going through hell soon enough,” the bird squawks, him and the bartender then turn away from us to his other customers. I take my drink and begin to take a sip of 1it; it burns my throat at first but tastes really good. I look over to Miles who is coughing up a lung as we speak.

“Geez, take smaller sips man if you don’t know how to handle your liquor,” I laugh. 

May I have some of your drink? Rykir asks. I can’t help but laugh.

Sorry no liquor for dragons, that's are deal remember? I state.

I don’t remember agreeing to this. He argues.

“I’m sorry I can’t drink like you can,” Miles says. I laugh at his comment and continue to drink my Daredevil Mud.

Come on Jayden please let me have a little. Rykir asks again. I shake my head and continue to ignore his pleads. 

“Excuse me boys, is this seat taken?” A girls voice says. I turn around to see a small slender girl with long brown hair on top and blonde underneath it standing between Miles and I. Miles and I stare at her, she smiles at brushes her hair behind her ear. “Well?”

“No this seat is empty,” Miles says. She takes a seat in between Miles and I; the bartender comes up the girl.

“What may we get for you Baaaa,” the bird squawks,

“Hello Francis, I’ll have the usually,” she says lightly. I lean into the girl.

“Why does the bartender never talking?” I ask. She giggles and turns towards me.

“Francis is the birds name; Tom the bartender was born with no voice box so Francis does all the talking for him. Quite useful if you think about it; by the way my name is May,” she says with a smile on her face. Her smile can light up the entire room, if there was a power outage. 

“Nice to meet you May, my name is Jayden and this here is my dragon Rykir,” I say. She slides off her stool and bends down and strokes Rykir’s head with her hand. Miles slides off his stool and takes a seat next to me, but leaving her seat empty.

“What a cute dragon, I’ve never seen a purple one before. You know the rarer the color the more stronger the dragon is supposed to be,” she says.

“Actually color as nothing with what makes a strong dragon,” Miles states.

“Then what is so important about the color of a dragon?” she asks.

“Well just like humans, tigers and any animal. We all have different traits that can identify which creature it is. Humans have fingerprints, tigers and their stripes and dragons have different shades of color indicating whom it belongs to and what not. When our dragons get older they will be tagged and later their egg will be taken for record and put into the incubator for the next generation to receive their eggs. There’s probably only one purple dragon making it easy for only one person to get it, each dragon produces one egg in its lifetime. Easy to control population since they die off young now,” Miles explains.

“Well aren’t you a know it all,” she laughs. That’s Miles for you, seems to know everything but doesn’t know when to shut up.

“Nope, just stating what I know,” he says.

“Anyways, what’s your name? I don’t believe that I got it,” she says.

“My name is Miles, it is very nice to meet you May. What position are you?” he asks.  
Why am I always the one just standing here while other people talk? My entire life I have been sitting in the background while other people enjoy life, it is time for me to actually do something rather then sitting back.

“Why do you want to know, want to stalk me?” she laughs. I grab my drink and chug it down, letting it slide down my throat. I wave for another; the bartender nods and begins to make up another drink.

“Nope just curious is all,” he says. The bartender puts my drink in front of me, I begin to drink it quickly but my body stops knowing that I will throw up. I slam the mug onto the counter and sit there for a second, my head spins my throat is on fire, I normally don’t drink that quickly but I’m about to do something stupid.

“Ha whatever you say. Well why don’t you guess at it,” she laughs.

“Well let’s see, your soul mate isn’t with you indicating it’s a larger animal. I’m guessing either postal or fishermen,” he states.

“Wrong,” she laughs. 

“She’s a dragon warrior,” I state.

“No she’s not. Don’t you think I would be able to tell if she was one or not?” he says.

“Look at her left ankle. A dragon marking is wrapped around it like a bracelet,” I explain. She looks at me then looks down like she’s embarrassed.


	4. Drunken Idiot

May slides herself back onto the chair and brushes her hair behind her ear again. She bites the side of her lip, I don’t know why but she’s trying to act innocent which in fact knowing she is a dragon warrior she is far from innocent. 

“Well aren’t you very observant,” she says. 

“Yes I am,” I laugh. I slide off my chair and hold out my hand to her, “Care to dance?” 

“Of course,” she replies. She places her hand in mine, I pull her into my body and we dance over to the floor where the fiddles, guitar and other instruments play. I push her out and spin her back in. “You’re really light on your feet.”

“Mom always taught me how to dance just incase,” I state. We move as one as if we are glued together.

“Well she did an amazing job teaching you,” she laughs.

“How long you have been in the service?” I ask. Her dragon is fully-grown now obviously but she must have joined at least last year and been a lucky one to live.

“One year, even though it feels longer then that. I like where your mark is,” she says running her finger down my face sending chills up my spine.

“Thanks, thought that maybe I should be a little different you know,” I state.

“Well you sure are different from the rest,” she laughs. The music stops playing and we walk back over to the counter. I finish my drink and order another one and so does she. “Jayden, what’s your dragons name?”

“His names Rykir,” I state.

“What an interesting name. I wish we were able to chose the name for our dragons, but I guess its only fair we don’t get to chose are names, why chose a creatures,” she says.

“I know what you mean, I don’t really care for my name,” I state. I finish my third mug of Daredevil mud, everything around me spins and that’s how I know. I’m drunk. I wave over another one.

“Baa, sorry son no more for you. You’ve reached a limit,” the bird squawks.

“Come on, I’ve only had three,” I in between hiccups. 

“Sorry, boss says no more,” it squawks. 

“Jayden it’s almost nightfall we best be getting you back to the barracks,” she says.

You better listen to her. I don’t want us well you getting into trouble. Just get up slowly and start walking back to the barracks. And while you’re at it, get smarty-pants too. He’s starting to get himself into trouble. Rykir explains. I look over to see Miles leaning over a table and smoothing a rather pretty girls hair down.

“Excuse me,” I say. I get up from the counter and stagger my way over to Miles.

“You are one gorgeous girl, I’m sure you probably get told that a lot. But I am a dragon warrior and I am going to die, and I am drunk!” He says.

“Miles, why are you acting like this?” the girl asks.

“Because I’m in love with you. I have always been in love with you but you’ve never noticed me,” he explains. He grabs the girl by the arm swings her into his arms and kisses her. I rush up to Miles but trip over my feet and fall grabbing onto his pants and pulling them down. The tavern goes completely quiet and burst out laughing, Miles lets go of the girl and looks around then looks at me, his little friend came out for a visit. He pulls up his pants then storms out of the room with his dragon behind him. 

“Miles wait!” the girl cries out as she rushes after him. I push myself up from the floor and walk out of the tavern May follows behind me.

“Jayden!” She shouts. I stop when I reach the end of the steps and turn around to see May stand at the door, she slowly walks over to me. “Lets go for a walk.”

The sun begins to set behind the mountain of Aszuria, but I let her lead me. Rykir falls at a distance giving us our privacy. May links her arm through mine, I stagger as we walk but she keeps me up on my feet. Sweat runs down my face, my head spins making me want to throw up. We stop just at the little pond, she takes me by my hand and brings me to the edge and dips her feet into it.

“Don’t stress with what happened to your friend. He’ll forgive you tomorrow you both are pretty wasted,” she laughs.

“I pulled down his pants,” I state. I sit down and put my hands into the water and bring it up to my face, the water runs down instantly cooling my down.

“He’ll forgive you. I mean after all the girl went chasing after him, I don’t know if that would have happened if you wouldn’t have done it. Beside, who knows maybe he was embarrassed about kissing the girl,” she explains. 

“I hope so, even though he is really annoying and gets on my nerve, he’s a really nice guy,” I state.

“You are a really good friend, how long have you two known each other?” she asks.

“Funny story, we’ve only met today,” I laugh. I push my hands into the water again but this time my entire body falls in. May grabs me by my arm and pulls me out of the pound.

“You are completely drunk, I need to get you back to the barracks,” she states. The moon rises above the crystal clear sky shinning the moonlight on to her. Her hair flows with the breeze that blows through; she’s only a few inches away from me. Her hair flows across her face making it hard to see her; I push my wet hand across her face and tuck her hair behind her ear.

“Maybe we should go,” she says. I nod my head and pull away from her, my body begins to shiver from the cold.

“Good idea,” I reply. I get up from my spot and begin to walk back towards the barracks leaving May there.

Jayden, are you okay? Rykir asks. I barely turn my head over my shoulder to see that May is still sitting at the edge of the pond.

Just fine. I say. We walk the rest of the way in silence. I open the door to the barracks to see everyone is chatting along; I walk over to my bunk and change my wet pair of clothes to a dry pair. Rykir jumps onto my bed and rubs his head on my arm, I scratch him and stare into space. I look for Miles but I can’t seem to find him. The door to the barracks opens and the General walks in.

“Good evening everyone, I hope you all had a fun tonight, because that’s the last you will have fun. Right now it is time for a good nights rest, I can see most of you have been at the tavern and are going to need to sober up by tomorrow morning. But first, if you will follow me and bring your dragons; they will no longer be sleeping with you. Its time to take them to the caves where they can be with their own kind, tomorrow they will be bigger then they are today and will mostly like damage the barracks. Okay follow me,” he says then walks out of the barracks. We follow in a single line, I place Rykir on my shoulder knowing today is the last time I can do it. We exit the back of the yard and into the manmade caves for are dragons, inside are different color of dragons, red, blue, green, white, black but not a single purple one.

“Your dragons will be this big by Saturday, Monday you will begin your combat and flight training,” He says until we come up to some empty nests. “Here will your dragons will stay, we have people coming in to feeding them so you have no reason to worry. Now hurry up and say goodnight. Every time you want to access your dragon you will come here to retrieve them or you can be smart and begin to call them through your mind. Okay lets go.”

Goodnight and see you tomorrow. I say.

Goodnight and don’t stress too much with Miles. He’ll come around. He says. Rykir jumps off my shoulder and into a nest and settles down to sleep. I follow the rest of the group and zone out until we are back in the barracks. The lights go out as soon as everyone is settled into bed.

I roll over onto my side thinking about what I did to Miles. Friends don’t do that to friends, especially when it came to a girl that they liked. My eyes begin to drift but the door busts open and someone staggers in. I jump from my bed as do everyone else to see who is staggering into the room this late and past curfew; I just hope that it’s not Miles. 

“Come here you stupid, stupid bastard,” the voice says breaking the silence of the room. The lights turn on blinding me for a brief second but reviling the mysterious person. Mitchel holds a mug in his hand and comes walking in my direction. “There you are, you stupid bastard.”

“Come on man, lets get you to bed,” a man says grabbing Mitchel by his arm and dragging him backwards. His dragon bites the man’s leg; Mitchel punches the guy in the face knocking him off his feet. Mitchel comes walking over to me no one stopping him not wanting to be on the floor as well.

“What do you want Mitchel,” I state.

“I want you dead! You are a rotten bastard who gets whatever he wants,” he says.

“Yeah and why is that?” I ask.

“You fucking got dragon warrior, you got a tattoo on your face saying you are a bad ass. You are not a badass, I saw you with the girl! That is supposed to be me, you are supposed to be the weak boy who is shy and doesn’t know how to act with girls. You are stealing my life away from me. I want you fucking dead, if it wasn’t for you maybe I would be the badass,” he says hiccupping.

“You are freaking stupid Mitchel,” I state. He inches closer to me, I stand an inch taller making us have eye contact, his breath reeks of Daredevil mud 

“Say that to me one more time,” he says.

“No, I’m not going to fall for your tricks. Now why don’t you go crawl into bed before you do something stupid,” I explain. Mitchel takes a step back and turns around; he swings his body back and hits me in the face. I fall backwards and land on my back, before I can react Mitchel jumps on top of me and tries to punch me, but I block his punch and push him off. I push him away and back up.

“What the hell is going on here,” a voice says stopping my heart. I turn around to see the General stands in the doorway with his helmet under his arm. “Will someone please tell me what the hell is going here?”

“Sir, this boy here Mitchel came staggering in drunk threatening this boy over here,” a boy says speaking up. The General walks over to me and looks at me.

“Is this true boy?” he asks.

“Yes, sir,” I state. Mitchel pushes himself up and walks over to me and points a finger at me.

“You’re such a liar, you know you punched me first, everyone here will agree with me,” he says looking around.

“I think you’re the one that is lying boy,” the General says.

“How would you know, you weren’t here,” he states.

“Watch yourself,” the General states. Mitchel points a finger at the General and beings to poke him. His dragon bites onto the Generals leg, the General kicks the dragon and grabs ahold of Mitchel and drags him out of the room. “How dare you have your dragon attack me.”

“I didn’t, I mean I didn’t mean for him to bite you,” Mitchel pleads. 

“That is a load of crap and you know it, your dragon does what you want it to do. You are thrown out of this program and out of this Empires. You are stripped from the Empires of Aszuria,” he says dragging him out of the barracks. We all follow along as Mitchel and the General head towards the gate of Aszuria; the gates slowly begin to open as they approach. The General grabs him by his neck and throws him outside of the gate. “If you ever try to return you will be killed on sight, I advise you never to return. Now go before I have you killed right here and now.”

“What you’re not going to give me a second chance?” he asks.

“Why should I give you a second chance? Your dragon bite me, you disgraced the uniform in which you have yet to wear. You put your Empires to shame, because you don’t like one of your bunkmates? Well get over it, that’s life. You have no right to have a second chance, you were here to learn how to fight and help support your Empires. By attacking one of your bunkmates how can they trust and rely on you in battle? They can’t so to answer your pathetic question, no you do don’t get a second chance. You are here by exiled from Aszuria,” the General says walking away from the gate. The gate closes behind him leaving Mitchel standing by himself on the outside of Aszuria with nowhere to go. “Get back to your bunks now.”

We rush to the barracks not wanting to get exiled also, knowing the General is on his last nerve with us. I wonder what will happen to his dragon, whether it will be killed or not. Being away from Rykir right now there is a gap that aches for me to be near him, I can’t imagine what it is going to be like for Mitchel, if the dragon is kept alive he will have this huge gap that will never be filled. But I am pretty sure that the dragon will be killed or at least the bound will be broken. Their ties will be severed forever and Mitchel will never be able to call his dragon again. Someone bumps into me breaking my from my thoughts, I look up to see that Miles is walking along side of me.

“Sorry, Miles,” I say. He looks at me with an angry face then begins to laugh.

“It’s okay. Not like you meant to actually pull down my pants, Talia came running after me. Everything turned out good,” he says.

“I’m still sorry, you didn’t need that to happen,” I state.

“Just forget it,” he laughs. And that’s what I do; I try and forget that it ever happened, because if Miles says its okay then it really must be okay. We continue to walk into the barracks, Miles and I split ways and head to our bunks. I climb into mine and close my eyes, welcoming sleep this time knowing there will be no more interruptions, the only thing that will make me up in the hours to come is the general informing us we have fifteen minutes to get ready. 

The entire barracks fall into the silence and into the rhythm of deep breaths and an occasional snore here in now, otherwise it is completely silence just the perfect silence that makes you fall asleep instantly. 

Are you asleep? Rykir asks. 

I was trying to fall asleep what do you need? I ask. I roll back onto my side hoping that he won’t say anything else.

I just wanted to let you know, that you will be woken up early. So get some sleep. He says. I want to say a witty comment, but all that will does is waste my energy and if he says is true, I will need all the energy I can get.


	5. Day Two

I wake up to a massive headache; I slide out of the bed and begin to get dressed. Everyone is still sleeping away waiting for the wake up call, but I slip out of barracks and walk to the main hall to get breakfast. I open the door to the hall when someone grabs me by my arm and spins me around. When my body becomes fully around I see that May is standing in front of me.

“Hey,” she says.

“Hi,” I state. 

“How are you feeling?” she asks. I lean against the wall and stare at her like she just asked how bird feels that can’t fly. 

“I feel like I have a hangover, which I do,” I say flatly. She tucks a strain of hair behind her ear and smiles.

“I thought you would say something like that. You should eat, it will help your hangover,” she says.

“That’s what I was doing until you pulled me over here,” I explain.

“I know, but I wanted to know if you were actually feeling good or not,” she says. She begins to rock back on feet like a giddy schoolgirl.

“Are you hungry?” I ask. Her smile widens as if I just said the magical words. 

“In fact I am,” she says.

“Do you want to eat breakfast with me?” I ask.

“Sure since you asked so nicely,” she says. I turn around and open the door to the main hall for her, she walks in and I follow behind her. We grab a plate already made up and take a seat at a table. I take a bite out of my eggs when the door to the hall swings open and my bunkmates file in, they all look as if they haven’t gotten enough sleep.

“Are you listening to me?” May asks. I shake my head and stare at her with a blank expression.

“I’m sorry what did you say?” I ask.

“I asked, are you excited for your flight training next week?” she says. Did not even know she was talking to me.

“Oh yes, being thousands of feet in the air with no net sounds very thrilling,” I say sarcastically. 

“Just you wait, you’ll love the thrill so much you’ll be doing midnight flight’s without anyone noticing,” she says. “Anyways, you’ll have a saddle for your dragon and if you feel less safe you can have a seatbelt installed but I highly doubt you want it. When it comes down to fighting you want to be able to move more quickly and with a seatbelt you won’t be able to.”

“Eh I’ll have one,” I state.

“Why? I mean this is why we have training sections. You learn to become one with your dragon and learn how to maneuver without falling off and now to fight from different sections. But you will find that out next week,” she says. I open my mouth to say something but Miles slams his tray onto the table and looks at us.

“They threw water at us to wake up, I mean seriously you could just bang some dishes and woken us up that way. I don’t like ice cold water on me in the morning,” he says.

“Get use to it, it will only get harder,” she says.

“I don’t care, I don’t want to be waken up that way,” he complains. 

“Miles, quit it please. You don’t like water being thrown on you, I don’t like people fighting this early,” I state. He opens his mouth to do a counter argument but shuts it instead and begins to eat his meal. May leans in close to me.

“Thank you,” she whispers. I simply nod then finish the rest of my meal. Our instructor Lieutenant Bow comes into the room.

“Okay class, time for some strategic training,” he says. I move from the table and head towards the door.

“Aren’t you going to say bye?” May asks. 

“Right sorry, I’m not myself right now, I’ll see you later May,” I state. She walks over to me and grabs my hand and pulls me into a hug. She tucks something into my hand and walks away.

“Have a good day Jayden,” she says with a smile then walks away. Miles joins me and looks me up and down.

“Well looks like someone has a crush on you,” he says bumping his shoulder into me. 

“She does not like me,” I state. I unfold the piece of paper she handed me and read it then tuck it into my pocket.

“What did it say?” he asks.

“Why are you being so nosey right now?” I ask. 

“Hurry up you two,” Bow yells at us. I hurry up and follow him out of the door and to the classroom. Miles runs up next to me and gets close.

“Seriously, what did it say?” he questions.

“Why do you want to know? It’s not like you have any right to know,” I state.

“We’re friends, and like I said. She likes you why not tell me what it says,” he explains.

I let out a sigh and try to ignore his begs. We walk into the classroom and take our seats; Miles leans into me but pulls away when Lieutenant Bow pulls down the map. He walks around the table and leans back onto it and looks at us.

“Who remembers what we talked about yesterday?” He asks. I lean back into my chair and close my eyes hoping that he won’t notice.

“We talked about the war and how to win over Polya,” someone speaks up.

“Good, now today, I think we shall talk about defense plans,” he states.

“What can we do? I mean I doubt they will attack us right now, they are also training their new recruits. Best not to worry about defense when we need offense,” someone explains.

“We need defense because Ryth will attack soon, they will want to cripple us before we grow strong. If you really think that they won’t then you are clearly an idiot,” I state. 

“And how do you know all this? Are you a spy from Ryth?” The person asks.

“No, my parent’s just never shielded me from the knowledge, unlike yours who probably are telling your brothers and sisters that you are fine. But what are they going to do when you come back dead, that’s if you do come back, they will tell them you just moved if you are missing, if your body does some how make it back they will say you died from some sickness. At least I know what is going on,” I state. I hear a chair move backwards.

“Get back in your seat,” Bow shouts. The chair slides back under and the person lets out a sigh. “But he is correct Ryth will attack and we need to be prepared.”

“We just need extra patrols flying at night, we need people in the towers other then that there isn’t much we can do,” I state.

“Yes, but what about are citizens, the ones that aren’t trained in combat. How can we get them to be prepared for an attack?” he asks.

“Easy, we have a warning when the enemy comes into sight, they way they have time to get to shelter and hide,” I state.

“Very good, what is your name?” he asks.

“Jayden Noknot,” I say. He begins to ramble on about pointless stuff that I already know. I slowly begin to drift off into sleep knowing that I have answered all that I need to answer, but just as I’m about to drift off someone smacks my desk. I open my eyes to see Miles standing over me while everyone leaves the room. 

“Are you coming man?” he asks.

“Going where?” I reply.

“To lunch, or whatever we have a free period. Remember that flight training is cancelled till Monday,” he explains.

“Ah okay, well what do you want to do?” I ask.

“Let’s go to the cave,” he says.

“Alright,” I state. I get out of my desk and follow behind him, we exit the building, now that its day time I can see that the outside of the cave has many openings for the dragons to fly in and out of. As we walk into the bottom opening I feel Rykir tugging me to his nest, Miles probably feels Sable pulling him. We grow deeper into the cave and Miles and I separate, I turn a corner and see Rykir perched on the nest, he no longer is the size of a cat but as large as Jern’s tigers, if you place him next to a human at the height of five feet he’s about that height.

Good morning. I say to Rykir. You have grown a lot.

Yes, just you wait till Monday we will actually be able to fly together. He says.

How is everything here? They treating you okay? I would ask if you would like to get out but Miles and me have to leave soon. I state.

Yes, we are being treated just fine. Its okay, I will probably fly around and stretch my wings in a bit anyways. He explains.

They will let you do that? I ask.

Of course, I need to learn to fly myself. We have are own trainer like you do, she’s called the mother dragon she teaches us everything we need to know. He explains.

At least you will learn how to fly; I don’t want to fall off. I joke.

You will not fall off you have to learn to trust me Jayden. He says.

I do trust you. I state. But the truth is, I don’t trust time I know that I should but I don’t and I wish I could trust him right now but it will take time. I sit down in front of him and stare at the ground.

Why can’t you trust me? He asks.

The idea of flying into battle with you and losing my life doesn’t exactly thrill me. You can’t truly protect me there and I don’t want to die. I explain.

You might not die, just think of it that way, I can save your life. You just have to trust me, you will learn to trust me and you will not die. I will die before I let you die. He explains. I put my hand on his head and stare into his eyes.

I trust you. I say. If dragons could fly, I’m pretty sure he would be smiling at me right now. 

“I thought I would find you here,” a voice says startling me. I look up to see May is standing next to me wearing a red tank top with a gold strip across her chest and black pants, standard riding uniform.

“Hello May,” I say. I get up from sitting and stand next to her. “How did you know I was here?”

“I ran into Miles at the entrance, said you are with your dragon,” she says. Her face lights up with a smile.

“I should probably go,” I say. I begin to walk away when she puts a hand on my shoulder.

“Want to go for a ride?” She asks. “You have some time to kill don’t you?”

“I should probably be heading back, class should start soon and I don’t want get into trouble, maybe another time,” I explain.

“Jayden, are you okay?” She asks.

“I’m perfectly fine, why do you ask?” I question.

“Well, after last night you are kind of asking different. If I did anything to often you I’m sorry,” she explains.

“No, it has nothing to do with you,” I state.

“Attention, will Lieutenant Bow’s class please proceed to the Main Hall, your class will regain in session in five minutes,” a women says over the intercom.

“I have to go,” I say as I begin to turn away.

“Jayden!” She shouts, I turn around and begin to walk backwards. “Will you please tell me what is wrong?”

“I’ll tell you later!” I shout. She runs after me.

“Tell me now!” She shouts, I trip over my feet again and fall onto my back. I quickly push up and come face to face with her. “Why are you making me chase you?”

“What do you mean, chase you?” I ask. When it comes to girls I am oblivious.

“God damnit Jayden, did you even read my note?” she asks.

“Yes?” I say with caution. 

“Then what did the note say?” she demands. I stand there in complete awe, why is she so damn bossy right now I have never seen a women like this, someone who takes charge most girls always let you do everything you want.

“Um, I can’t remember,” I say. Her eyes sadden and she looks at me and begins to back away. I take a step forward but a black dragon appears from deep inside the cave and May climbs onto it. “May! Please don’t go!”

“No, you just proved to me you guys are all the same!” She shouts. 

“May please! I am sorry I read it earlier this morning would you please get down and talk?” I ask. May’s dragon walks past me and towards the cave entrance, I follow behind.

“Get to class you will be late. On ward Kaylee,” she says. Her dragon’s wings expand and they begin to soar into the air as one, she leans into Kaylee and they fly out of sight. I run out of the cave and find Miles waiting outside, we both don’t say a word but run to the Main Hall in which we hope not to get into trouble. 

 

We open the door to the Main Hall to see the Lieutenant is standing on a platform. We walk slowly in knowing we are in trouble for being late, I afford eye contact with him. He takes a step off the platform and walks towards us, we stop in front of him, the room is completely silent.

“Boys,” he says. “Well thank you for actually coming.” Miles and I turn and look at each other then back at him and raise an eyebrow.

“Sir? What do you mean?” Miles asks.

“Well you seen, since the entire class knew we had an free period they all went off base and into the courtyard they did not hear the announcement, which means you two are the only students I have for basic training. Normally I would cancel class but I don’t want to get behind and tomorrow his Saturday and there will be no training on the weekend. I feel as if I should continue class, but then again,” He says then pauses. “I can’t have you two ahead and the rest behind, fine. Class is canceled for the rest of the day, go and have fun like the rest of your classmates.”

“Sir, are you sure?” Miles asks. I swing my elbow into his stomach, he heaves over.

“Thank you sir, we will see you bright and early Monday morning,” I state.

“Yes you will, now go and have fun. Don’t forget to visit your dragons, they may be feeling lonely without you,” he says. We nod and turn towards each other has Lieutenant Bow leaves the Main Hall and exits the room.

“What should we do?” Miles asks. The first thing that comes to my mind is to go find May, but she’s out flying right now and well, I really don’t want to talk to her.

“Lets go to the tavern and get something to eat. I can use a drink,” I explain.

“Sounds good with me, how are you feeling after last night?” He asks. We begin to walk out of the building and into the courtyard.

“I feel fine, how about you?” I ask. We turn down an alleyway and onto the main strip where the houses are lined up side by side and the tavern comes into sight.

“I feel fine, by the way that Daredevil Mud was really good,” he says. We enter the tavern and walk up to the bar. Tom and Francis turn towards us.

“Same thing boys?” Francis squawks.

“Yup! Thanks,” I say and wait for the drinks. Tom turns around and begins to make the drinks. 

“So what is going on with you and May?” he asks.

“Nothing is going on between us why do you ask?” I question. Tom puts are drinks on the counter, we take them and walk over to a empty table and sit down. I take a look at the menu and decide what to order.

“Well, she seems interested in you is why. Are you interested i. n her?” He asks.

“I’m not sure, I have never been good with girls. My friends usually got all the girls, I—I have never kissed a girl before,” I say. I bury my face into the menu.

“How have you never kissed a girl before?” he asks.

“Like I just said, I’ve never been good with girls. I never went out I always helped around the house,” I explain. A waitress comes over and looks at me.

“What can I get for you boys?” She asks. She is pretty cute actually, short blonde hair light blue eyes, a hourglass figure.

“Burger and fries,” I say putting the menu down.

“I’ll have that ready for you soon,” she says putting her hand on my shoulder. “What about you?”

“I’ll have the same,” Miles says. She scribbles down the order and walks away.

“Wow, I seriously can’t believe you have never kissed a girl before in your entire life,” he says.

“Will you stop saying it so loud,” I say lightly. I take a chug of my drink and slam into onto the table, it burns it way down my throat but makes my body feels so good.

“Well I think it is time we change that,” he says. 

“If you say so,” I reply.

“Oh, just you wait, just you wait,” he says.


	6. Friday Night

The waitress walks back over to the table and puts the plate of food in front of us. I ask for another drink and she goes and gets one from me, when she returns her hand touches the back of my ear, when I turn around to look at her she smiles at me. I begin to eat my burger and take a sip of my drink.

We sit and talk in the tavern for hours, soon the tavern begins to get crowded as people fill it for Friday night. Darkness begins to grow outside as the sunlight vanishes as if it never existed. Miles and I sit in front of each other watching people dance and drink and make fools of themselves.

“What should we do tonight?” I ask. I take another sip of my drink and have trouble setting it down on the table.

“No clue, I would say lets fly are dragon’s but well we can’t really do that,” he explains.

“True, well I don’t know maybe I’ll go home or to the pond. Somewhere it’s starting to smell weird in here,” I state. I finish my fourth drink and try to get up but my balance is completely off, I take a seat back into the chair. “Maybe I’m not going anywhere.”

“Man you are trashed,” Miles laughs. He tries to get up and falls flat on his face. 

“I am not!” I laugh. I get out of my chair and steady myself, I try to take a step forward and fall. I burst out laughing; I crawl my way over to Miles who’s passed out on the floor. I shake him awake. “Wake up!” 

He rolls over onto his side and begins to sore. I try to shake him awake but I realize it will do nothing; I get up and walk out of the tavern leaving him lying on the floor. I stagger across the courtyard and walk towards the barracks.

Jayden can you come to the cave? Rykir asks. 

Not right now, maybe tomorrow. I slur. I walk over to a curb and sit down and stare at the stars. Dragons fly overhead as they do the midnight patrol but all I can think about is May and how I blew her off. If only I knew where she was. Have you seen May in the cave at all?

Perhaps I have, why do you care? He says.

Yes that a yes, or no? I demand.

A few hours ago, I think she’s on patrol in the towers or flying tonight. I’m not sure I wasn’t paying attention when she walked by. He explains. 

Rykir get ready to fly. I state. I try to get myself from the curb by my attempts fail. Come find me.

No. He says plain and simple.

It was not a request but a demand, come get me now! We will take the sky and fly. I state.

I cannot do that, why don’t you go back to the barracks and sleepy your drunkenness off right now. He explains. 

Oh screw you! I yell into my head. I sit on the curb watching as people come in and out of the tavern passing me by not giving me a care in the world. Men and women holding hands, kissing showing their affection to one another, I have never wanted that more than I want it now. The next girl that walks by I will kiss her; yes that is my plan to become the new Jayden I will become brave and do something so extreme my old self will disappear forever.

A girl with medium length blonde hair walks by her; she’s wearing a short blue dress that cuts right about the knee with long sleeves that hang off her shoulders. She has ring bracelets on her upper arms, a necklace around her neck that hangs past her breasts; she walks with such grace as if she has not a care in the world right now. 

“Excuse me, Ms.?” I call out. She stops a few feet on front of me and pushes her hair behind her hair and looks at me.

“Yes?” she says. I try to get up but fall right back on my butt, she rushes over to me and helps me up. “Do you need some help?”

“Yes please, can you help me back to the barracks?” I ask her.

“Of course,” she says. She helps me towards the barracks passing citizens enjoying their Friday night. “My name is Tris.”

“My name is Jayden, nice to meet you,” I say slurring my word.

“I know who you are Jayden, what did you drink anyways that made you this drunk?” she asks. 

“To many Daredevil muds,” I say. She giggles, my foot hits the curb and I fall bringing her down with me, she falls onto the cobblestone road and I fall on top of her. We stare at each other, her soft hazel eyes draw me into her, I place my hand on her cheek wiping away her hair, she doesn’t move but just stares at me. She bites the inside of her cheek, I lean in and kiss her lips, they are soft and taste like strawberries, she places a hand on the back of my neck. I run my hand through her hair, I pull away and stare at her. “I’m sorry.”

“No need to be,” she giggles. I roll onto my side and push myself up giving her a hand, she takes it and stands up next to me pushing her hair behind her ear and looking down.

“I shouldn’t have done that, I blame the drunkenness,” I explain.

“Jayden it’s fine, I’m actually glad you did,” she says.

“Why?” I ask. I have never met this girl before in my life until this day.

“You don’t remember me do you? I lived next door to you, my mother was a hunter and my father was a warrior but was killed, then my mom married the Emperor and we moved into the palace. Jayden, its me Tris you used to call Ms. Piggy, because I would always squeal on you when you did or where going to do something that got you into trouble,” she explains.

“Ah Ms. Piggy you turned out nice,” I say jokingly. Tris punches me in the arm the rubs a hand up her arm. “I’m sorry, I did some pretty mean stuff to you back then.”

“It’s in the past Jayden, anyways you caught me at a bad time. I was just on my way to the palace, fa—Emperor Sean needs me to assist my mother, she is giving birth to his child,” she says.

“Okay, well tell your mother I said congratulations,” I reply. I turn to walk towards the barracks but stumble again.

“I really shouldn’t let you walk back to the barracks by yourself, you’ll probably fall into the pond. I’ll walk you back to the barracks then I really should be off,” she says kindly.

“Thank you Tris,” I say. She smiles and puts my arm onto her shoulders and walks me back to the barracks. “What position did you pick?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” she teases. “Well I am a healer, I go out and pick, not as good as the mages, but I can help tend to the wound.”

“That’s amazing Tris, where is your phoenix?” I ask.

“Back at the palace, I didn’t want to bring him, we best be hurrying I need to tend to my mother, I’m supposed to be the birthing her,” she explains. We turn a corner and the barracks come into sight.

“I have it from here,” I explain. She stops and looks at me.

“Are you sure? I can help you to your bed,” she states.

“No, I’m fine why don’t you go help your mother I can make it the extra hundred yards,” I explain. She lets go of my arm and takes a step back.

“Thank you Jayden, I hope you have a good nights sleep,” she says turning away.

“Tris!” I call out. She turns around and looks at me.

“Yes?” She asks.

“Do you maybe want to go get dinner sometime?” I ask. This is the first time I have ever asked a girl out, hopefully she says yes, of course she’ll say yes she was glad that I kissed her.

“Sure, when and where?” she asks. She begins to walk backwards in the direction of the palace.

“Sunday seven pm at Lil Anna’s restaurant?” I ask. She smiles then stops

“See you then, get some sleep Jayden, you look like a drunk idiot,” she says.

“Yeah, but this drunken idiot just asked you out, don’t forget that. Goodnight Tris,” I say.

“Goodnight,” she says. She turns and walks away; she turns a corner and disappears out of sight. I turn towards the barracks and open the door; I close it behind me and walk to my bunk and plop onto my bed. I close my eyes and being to drift off into a sleep.

 

I wake up to my bunkmates filling into the room, some as drunk as me others sober as can be. Miles comes stumbling into the room and goes straight to his bed, I slide out of mine and walk over to him. 

“Well see you’re alive,” I joke. I take a seat on his bed and look at him.

“Where did you go? All I remember is standing up then the next thing I know I am waking up on the floor,” he states.

“Yeah, about that, you were drunk man like stand up fall type,” I explain.

“I think I figured that out already, you didn’t answer my question. Where did you go?” he asks again. 

“I headed to the barracks when I ran into an old friend. Actually, me and her have a date on Sunday,” I state.

“Oh really, and who is this girl then?” he asks.

“Her name is Tris, she’s actually the Emperor’s step daughter,” I state.

“Really? How do you know her again?” he asks.

“She was my neighbor until her father passed away, her mother remarried the Emperor and well that is that,” I state. He looks at me, his face goes green and he throws up on the floor. I jump off the bed and take a few steps away. “Gross man!”

“Sorry I can’t exactly help it,” he says. I back away the smell burns the inside of my nostrils and is making me start to gag.

“Oh man I have to get out of here, the whole place smells like vomit,” I state. I turn towards the door and hear Miles throwing up again. I jog out the door and shut it behind me, thanking that it’s fresh air and no longer smelling like throw up. I leave the barracks letting my feet guide me wherever they shall please.

Night patrols fly over me searching for an unwanted activates, which makes me think that in a matter of week I will be joining them. I continue to walk down the street not knowing where I am going, but something is pulling me somewhere and it is not Rykir. My feet guide me to the patrol tower; I begin to climb the steps towards the top. The moon sits high in the sky as white clouds drift by, the night is completely soundless expect of the strokes of the dragon wings that flutter in the night. 

“Who’s there?” a voice says breaking the silence. I peak my head over the ledge to see who is sitting there, but I can’t see past the uniform. “Hello? I know you’re there.”

“Oh, sorry. I was sleep walking I didn’t know where I was until now,” I lie.

“Jayden?” they ask.

“Yes?” I say weary.

“It’s May,” she says. I take a step into the light to get a better look. She takes off her helmet letting her long brown hair flow freely.

“I really am sorry May about what happened earlier,” I state. She puts her helmet back on and sits down and looks away.

“Its fine I’m over it,” she says crossing her arms.

“Obviously you aren’t, May I am so sorry. When it comes to girls I am oblivious, you can jump up and down and say ‘hey I like you.’ And I still wouldn’t know,” I say clearly.

“Why though? I mean in the note I gave you I asked you if you would like to hangout, just the two of us. How come you just ignored it like it had nothing on it?” she asks.

“Because, the note you gave me, just had your name on it. There was nothing on it. So when you asked me I tried to remember what was on it, but then once you left I remembered that all it said was your name!” I say loudly. 

“That’s impossible!” She says. She begins to dig into her pocket, she pulls out a piece of paper and begins to unfold it. “Oh, here’s the letter I you were supposed to receive. I’m sorry Jayden for overreacting, I should have taken the time out to hear you out instead of just storming off.”

“It’s okay, things happen it’s just part of life,” I explain.

“So, would you like to hangout some time, just the two of us perhaps?” She asks.

“What do you call this?” I ask.

“I call this you interrupting me as I am on duty,” she laughs. 

“You’re right about that,” I reply. She moves closer to me and looks me in the eyes.

“Jayden,” she says but is cut off by a loud shrill. I look to the sky to see the riders flying in a tight circle over a certain area. I look to May but she stands there with her mouth wide open.

“May what’s going on?” I ask.

“I don’t understand, this has never happened,” she states.

“May!” I shout, but she continue to stand there staring into the night repeating the same sentence. I grab her by the arms and begin to shake her. “May what is going on?

“It’s them, its Ryth they are coming this way,” she finally says shaking out of her trance. I run over to the edge to see citizens running out of their homes to see what the commotion is about. I turn to May seeking guidance from her but she is frozen. “This has never happened.”

“May, what do we do!” I shout. She doesn’t say anything. “God damnit May, you have been training for this now tell me what to do!” But she still says nothing, I look to the sky to see our Dragon warriors flying out of the cave on their dragons heading towards Ryth. Ryth continues to come towards our Empires flying on their Wyverns. I run down the stairs and into the crowd. 

Rykir can you hear me? I whisper into my mind. May has lost it she frozen in fear, she has trained for this how did she not know that sooner or later they would attack.

What is going on? Dragons are flying out of the cave Jayden. What is happening outside? He asks.

Ryth they are attacking the Empires. Come, come find me and we shall ride off to help them. I state.

We can’t, you have no practice fighting or flying with me nor do I. There isn’t much help we can do. Now head to the barracks before you get yourself killed. He explains to me.

But Rykir what are we to do while they approach are Empires and try to kill us. We have to fight, fight for our lives. May is standing in the tower frozen in fear, I can’t imagine what is going through the minds of the other warriors. Now Rykir fly to me now, we may not fly into battle tonight. But we sure as hell can protect the Empires. I explain

And how will we help the Empires Jayden? There is anything we can do, just go back to the barracks. He tells me again. I run up the stairs where May is standing, I grab the sword attached to her waist and begin to run towards the cave. Ryth gets closer to the Empires, our warriors form a line in the air just on the outskirts. I run as fast as I can, I jump over hurtles until I see the cave, the pull of Rykir drives me straight to him. I stop and marvel in how big he has grown in the last few days. He lays there his wings hugging his body, his head tucked under the wing as if he’s a bird. I take a step closer when his head snaps up and looks at me. I told you to go to the barracks, you don’t listen to me foolish boy.

I’m sorry, but we have to go help them. The battle will begin soon and they need us. I won’t leave until you come; this is the perfect time to train with one another. I state. He shakes his head and takes a step forward, his front arms touches the ground along with his back legs; he sprawls out his wings just a bit.

We are going to die. He says.


	7. Unexpected Guests

I climb onto Rykir’s back, I hold onto the spikes on his neck so I don’t fall off. At first it feels awkward but I begin to ride him like riding a horse, you go with the movement instead of against it. I told onto the sword in one hand; Rykir walks out of the cave and spreads his wings.

Hold on, this maybe a bumpy ride. He says dryly. I take in a deep breath but Rykir waves his wings into the air, and before I know it we are lifting off the ground and into the air. My body jerks to the left when he goes right, when he goes higher into the sky by body wants to bend backwards.

I think I want a seatbelt. I say sarcastically.

What you need is a saddle; I warned you that this was not a good idea. He explains. We fly over the courtyard and turns towards the outskirts where Ryth rests in the air scanning at our warriors. As we get closer I notice that there are only ten of our warriors in the line, we follow into line.

“Who are you? And why are you out here?” a voice says breaking my thoughts. I look over to see man about two years older then me with a scar cutting through his right eye, and on his left he wears an eye patch.

“Jayden Noknot, I am here to assist you,” I respond. 

“Get out of here kid before you get yourself killed. You haven’t even had the proper training yet, your just going to die and make us lose more of our numbers. Now go back to the barracks now,” he demands.

“I’m sorry I can’t do that. You already don’t have the numbers; look here, there our ten of you guys and fifteen of them. Do you really think you can outnumber them?” I ask.

“Fine, but if blood in drawn run back to the cave, go it?” He asks.

“Yes sir,” I state. The man turns away from me and back to the unwanted guests. 

“Why have you come during the midnight hour?” A familiar voice speaks up.

“We have come to barter with you,” one of Ryth’s warriors speaks.

“Come at a better hour where you can speak with our Emperor, but as of now you are walking on dangerous territory,” the voice repeats.

“Technically we aren’t walking, but flying. We don’t have the right to take an evening fly?” Another Ryth asks.

“You have the right, but you are far from your own Empires. I suggest you turn around before we open fire on you,” the voice explains.

“Woo, we are scared of you opening fire on us. We best fly away before we die by fire,” a Ryth laughs.

“You are unwise and pigheaded, don’t make me regret giving you the choice,” the voice states.

“We’re trembling in our boots. Boys, do you think we should teach are rude hosts a lesson?” A Ryth says. 

“Yes sir,” they all say in unison. They begin to advance on us, flying slowly but then there Wyverns charge at us spraying fire. 

I told you we shouldn’t have come. Rykir says plainly.

No time for this fly. Fly high and fly fast. I state. Rykir begins to fly higher into the sky, the rest of the line breaks rank and goes after the Ryth invaders. I take a deep breath and stare below as fire is being exchanged. Rykir fly down, I can hit one of the Ryth with my sword and injure them.

I don’t think it’s such a good idea. He states.

There is no time for overthinking, just do as I say, we can and we will help them. I explain. Rykir doesn’t argue, he twists his body down going quickly through the air, he spins in a circle towards one of the invaders as we go down he levels out and I slice my sword down cutting off his arm. He lets out a scream and swings his head and looks at me then turns his Wyvern away and flies back to his Empires.

All right, can we go back to the barracks now? He asks. I look over to see one of our warriors locked onto with a Ryth. 

Go, lets help him! I command. Rykir flaps his wings in one big stride as we charge at the invader. Go down, then soar up, I want to hit his Wyvern with the sword.

All right, lets do it. He says as he begins to dive towards the ground he evens out as we soar towards our warrior and Ryth’s. As we’re right below them he shots up like a rocket, hitting both the warriors making them break apart, I grab my sword and stab it into Ryth’s Wyvern. It lets out a shrill and its rider falls to the ground. Before I can say anything, Rykir darts over to the falling rider and grabs him with his front arms.

“Let me go! I’d rather fall to my death then to become captive by the enemy.” he says.

“Oh shut up!” I shout. Rykir guides us into the courtyard where citizens wait, I look behind to see the rest of the invaders have fled to their Empires and our warriors are flying back as well. Rykir lands in the courtyard and throws the invader to the ground; I jump off his back and run over to him and put my sword to his throat. “Don’t you dare move.”

“What the hell is going on?” A voice shouts. I look over to Lieutenant Bow climbing off his dragon and strolling towards me. I lower my sword and take a step back trying to avoid his glare knowing I did the unthinkable. “Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?”

“It appears that we have a captive,” a voice speaks up. I turn around to see the General pushing his way through the crowd.

“Well I can see that, but why do we have a captive. This is now how we operate around here. Remember we are trying to bring peace not start a war,” Bow states.

“If you haven’t already noticed we’re already in a war. I think this is the perfect opportunity to get some information of what Ryth has in store for us,” the General explains. “Who captured him?” 

“I did sir, I mean. I didn’t mean to catch him, but I attacked his Wyvern and he fell off. I didn’t want him to fall to his death so I brought him back here for you to deal with him,” I explain taking a step forward so they can see me.

“Jayden Noknot, you were not supposed to be out there, you and your dragon could have been killed and right now we do not need that. What in heaven’s name made you think that going out there was the smartest thing to do?” Bow asks.

“Sir, I saw that you were outnumbered and I was only trying to help,” I explain.

“Sir, Jayden did take out two of Ryth’s men. Without him I think that we might have lost someone, and he did capture this man right here,” a girls voice speaks up. I turn around to see May stepping forward and coming towards me.

“Sergeant Satya, I did not see you up there. Why did you not fight with your dragon? You were in the watch tower tonight were you not?” Bow asks.

“Yes sir, but—“ she begins to say.

“No buts, you have failed at your task. You saw the enemy coming yet you did nothing to help keep your Empires safe. I should strip you of your badge, but I’m not going to we need all the warriors we can get. But you are on probation; you will be doing night flies for the entire week and scrubbing the floors of the barracks clean. Don’t think I forgot about you Jayden, as for you, you will be helping Sergeant Satya with scrubbing the barrack floors also, now everyone go back to the barracks now!” Bow states. Everyone begins to head towards the barracks when May places her hand on my shoulder, I stop to turn around and look at her. She wraps her arm around my neck and pulls me close to her and kisses me. I’m shocked by her gesture, but before I can react she pulls away and walks away like nothing ever happened.

“Private Noknot, may I have a word with you?” a voice says. I turn around to see the General behind me looking at me. I walk towards him to see what he wants from me. 

“Yes sir?” I ask when I get a few feet away from him. He takes a step forward and places a hand on my shoulder.

“What you displayed out, well it shows that you have some real balls. You are going to make a fine warrior, but as a reminder never do that again, just because you think you’re a badass doesn’t make you one. Stop showing off and just stay alive, got it?” He states.

“Yes sir,” I respond as I take a step away from him, I expect for him to grab my shoulder but he doesn’t. I glance of my shoulder to see him disappear into the shadows and out of sight; I follow the crowd to the barracks looking forward to go back to bed. I see Rykir’s wings in the air as he soars back to the cave, a sudden feeling of sorrow and despair rushes through me. I shake of the feeling not wanting it to overwhelm me; I turn the corner to the barracks when I feel someone grab my hand and pull me away from the corner. My body is forced to the wall, a figure in solid black stands in front of me with a hood concealing their face. I move my hand but they pin it against the wall.

“Don’t move,” they whisper. I lean my head back against the wall trying to get a look but the hood drapes over their eyes and only reveals their nose and lips. Soft pink lips, a petite nose that is too small to be a male, these features belong to a female. I try to move my hand from their grasp, which is astonishingly strong. “I told you not to move, do you want me to kill you? Is that what you want?”

“No,” I whisper.

“Did I say you could talk? No I didn’t, if you make another move or even say another word I will slit your throat,” they whisper harshly into my ear. Female, definitely female, you can tell their voice is slightly higher than a male’s voice. She pulls out a knife and pushes it against my throat; I feel the blade beginning to dig in drawing blood.

“You aren’t stupid enough to kill a Dragon warrior, are you?” I ask. The blade digs a little deeper into my throat.

“I’m not stupid enough to kill you, but you are stupid enough to get yourself killed I see,” she explains. I let out a little chuckle, I don’t know why I do it, I just do. Maybe it’s the thought that this female, a female that weighs probably no more than a hundred pounds is pinning me against the wall. I can easily take her down, but I don’t I want to see how far she is willing to push herself and who she might be. 

“Why don’t you tell me who you are, and what you want with me?” I ask pushing my luck a little more. I would love to die by the hands of a girl, at least I won’t have suffer much.

“That is non of your concern,” she states. Her hand loosens around my wrist but not enough to let me get full control.

“It is of my concern, you are holding me against my will and threating to kill me. At least if you tell me what you want or who you are I will die knowing,” I explain.

“What if I decide to let you live, then you know my identity. I am not as stupid as you may think I am. I will give you no information,” she says.

“Then will you let me go? If I am getting no information then this process will be going know where. Eventually someone will come looking for me when I have not returned back to the barracks. Either you can tell me what you want with me or you can let me go,” I explain. 

“Just shut up and come with me,” she says. She pulls me off the wall and pushes me forward and puts the knife to my back. “Don’t try anything funny, like calling for your dragon or anything, or this knife will go straight through you.” 

“Where are you taking me?” I ask. I don’t know why I keep asking these stupid questions I am never going to get an answer from her, I just want to stall sometime until someone decides to come looking for me. I know I can take her but I don’t want to, I want to see where she is going with this and she even knows if I wanted to I could easily turn the favor to me.

“Will you please stop asking questions, it’s quite annoying,” she states.

“Questions are what is keeping me alive right now, plus I just like the sound of my own voice,” I say jokingly. 

“I bet you do. Turn left at the corner up here and keep going straight until you reach the pond,” she explains.

“I don’t want to go to the pond. Anyways its midnight I am getting pretty tired, I think I will go back to the barracks now,” I say clearly.

“You will not be going anywhere until I tell you,” she says pushing the knife into my back. I put my hand behind my back turn my body around instantly grabbing her wrist knocking the knife out of her hand and pushing her to the wall. I use all my strength and put her arms to her side. “Like I didn’t see that coming.”

“Who are you and what do you want with me?” I ask once again.

“You are so stupid Jayden, really you are. Don’t you think I have people watching me. If I don’t report back to them they will come looking for you, not me you. I have orders to bring you to them, not let me just do my job,” she explains.

“Who is them?” I ask. She tries to move her arm, but I push it harder to the wall.

“You aren’t as smart as you think you are. Just follow me and you will find out soon enough,” she states.

“Like I said before, I am not going anywhere with you unless you give me the information I want,” I state again.

“I’d rather die then give myself away,” she replies. 

“Have it your way,” I say. I grab her arm and twist it behind her back, I push her in the direction of the barracks knowing that someone there will know what to do with or who she might be. She keeps her head low not looking up not even saying a word, but I know she is up to something. I look up to the sky to see our patrols are still flying, but other then that the Empires is completely silent, all the villagers have wondered back into their homes for the night. 

“Do you really think they will let you live? You will be dead by the end of this war,” she says breaking the silence.

“Who is they you keep speaking of? And what do they want with me?” I ask.

“You’ll find out soon enough, just you wait,” she says with a small giggle. I grab her tighter and pusher her through the courtyard. The barracks come into sight as I continue to push her down the road I suddenly get a feeling that someone is watching me. I look up the roofs and around me but don’t see anyone in sight.

“They’re watching you if you’re wondering. You can’t see them but they can see you,” she says with a hint of joy in her voice. I don’t say anything back I push her up the barracks and swing open the door. Someone sits outside of the room and looks at me.

“Private Noknot what do we have here? Why aren’t you in your bed sleeping?” the guy asks. I push her forward but don’t take my hand off her.

“I was on my way back when this female here tried to capture me. She was going to take me to some people but would not tell me who, apparently they’re watching me,” I explain.

“Does Lieutenant Bow know or the General?” He asks.

“No, I was just on my way to see one of them. Will you take me to them?” I ask again.

“Yes follow me,” he says. He gets out of his seat and walk down the hall, we follow behind him not wanting to get lost in these solid grey walls they have multiple turns after one another that if you don’t stay close you will eventually become lost. After several confusing turns the man stops as at a door and opens it, he takes a step in and we follow behind him.

“This better be good, I was just talking too—“ the General says when he turns around to see me standing there with a person in a hood. “Oh this is good. You are dismissed go back to your post.”

“Yes sir,” the man says then disappears. 

“Noknot it appears you can’t keep out of trouble tonight, now can you?” he asks as he approaches us.

“Sorry sir, I was on my way back to the barracks when I was ambushed by her. She pulled me to the wall and put a knife to me saying she was taking me to them but won’t specify who them is. However I was able to capture her and bring her to you instead,” I explain.

“Very good, however I still don’t understand as to how you were ambushed by her. After all look at you compared to her, she should have been able to overturn her easily,” he laughs. I rub the back of my neck in shame knowing I could have token her, but to embarrassed to explain why I didn’t do it soon enough. “Anyways lets see what we have caught here.”

“I’m not an animal over here, I am a human being,” the girl says sternly. The General approaches her and places hand onto her shoulder and grips it tightly. Her body begins to fold under the pain knowing he’s doing it on purpose.

“Sir that isn’t necessary she isn’t harming anyone and she isn’t going anywhere,” I explain.

“You know Noknot, that we have to treat them the way they treat us. This here is a Ryth spy if you haven’t figured that out yet,” he says. He pushes her head off her face letting it fall behind her head giving me the first look at the girl who tried to capture me. She turns around and looks at me, she has short blonde hair that stops above her ear and dull purple bangs that fall to the right side of her face, she has the most striking grey eyes I have ever seen, it reminds me of a cloudy rainy morning as the fog touches the ground making it impossible to see and effortless to get lost in. She turns away from me and looks back at the General, I should probably look away from her but I can’t stop staring at her, on the back of her neck she as two black birds tattoos on her neck that probably continue on her in the front but I won’t ask right now.

“Sir what are you going to do to her?” I ask. I take a step away from her and walk towards the General, the door swings up and Lieutenant Bow steps through the door.

“Why am I not surprised to see you here Noknot. Explain to me what is happening right now?” Bow asks. I rub the back of my neck again not wanting to explain what happened again.

“Noknot here captured us a Ryth spy is what we have here,” the General explains. I take a seat in the chair and lean back waiting to see what is going to happen to her.

“I’m not a spy, I didn’t try to infiltrate your Empires. I came for him, there’s a prophecy that a boy with a dragon tattoo on his face will overthrow the Ryth Empires and we do not want that. We want him dead, we don’t care for your information obviously you didn’t expect the raid on tonight, that was just a distraction for me to capture him. But instead he took to the air making it difficult and leading me to my own capture. Your Empires is foolish if you think you can defeat us, we are stronger; we are wiser we will rule the land of Bronton, your Empires and ever other Empires will fall to us and we will rule. Just you wait, you will be our slaves, you will be begging for mercy, you will lose,” she states and ends with a holler and pumps her left fist into the air. 

“Lieutenant Bow will you please escort our guest to the prison and make sure she doesn’t receive any food for a few days. I would like to break her in and get as much information from her as possible,” the general explains.

“Yes sir,” Bow says grabbing her by her arm and pushing her towards the door.

“Sir, she’s not a dog. You can’t just break her in, she’s a human being can’t you treat her like one?” I ask getting out of the chair.

“She’s a rat, she tried to kill you for heaven sakes Noknot, why should we show her any mercy especially with how stupid she was. She gave us vital information that we can use to our advantage,” he says.

“Sir, he’s right we can’t just treat her like an animal,” Bow explains.

“We can’t show them Mercy, they will think we our weak, we are not weak now Lieutenant Bow please escort our bitch to the prison,” he says. Bows face hardens as he refers to this girl as a female dog, my hand tightens into a fist but I know that I cannot do anything otherwise I’d be going where she’s going right now. The door closes behind them as Bow and the girl vanishes from my sight leaving me alone with the General, I begin to creepy towards the door not wanting to get caught between his grasps or anger with me. “I did not dismiss you. Take a seat.”

“Sir I should really be going to be, I have a long day tomorrow cleaning the barrack floors,” I explain.

“Oh it will only be a few minutes,” he states. I walk over to the chair and take a seat wondering what will happen to me. He walks around the room which is plastered with maps and weapons on the walls, he walks over to wall which holds whips and chains and runs his fingers over a whip and then stops. “Do you want to know what we do to captives when we try to break them?”

“No sir,” I say as I swallow my spit. He grabs a whip and pulls it from the rack and holds it in his hand.

“We punish them, we whip them, starve them until they crack under the pressure literally until we get the information we seek. Now tell me Jayden is it? Why do you think we need punish them?” He asks me. Sweat begins to drip down my forehead as he approaches me and places the whip on my shoulder.

“Because we need to get information out of them,” I state. The whip moves and slides off my shoulder and brushes my cheek.

“And why do we need information?” he asks.

“Why else would we want information? We want to the tactics of the enemy, any information is an advantage for us, that is why we break them,” I explain.

“Good, now you may go to bed. Be up early tomorrow for scud duty,” he says. I get up and move towards the door. “Just one more thing if you ever cross me again you may just end up as one of those captives.”

I nod and turn towards the door and put my hand onto the handle when I feel something collide with my back. The pain rushes through me and I collapse to the ground, I turn my head to see the General standing above me with the whip in his hand a small smile creep across his face. He bends down and grabs my face and brings it up towards his.

“Never cross me again boy, or you will end up worse then the captives,” he says then pushes my face back to the ground. I push myself off the ground and open the door and shut it behind me wanting to get as far away as possible from him. I stumble down the hall one arm wrapped around my side while the other holds onto the wall for support. I find my way back to my bed and crawl into and sleep on my side, knowing that tomorrow is not going to be a pleasant day or any day for now on.


	8. Whips, Chains and Misfortune

Chapter Eight: Whips, Chains and Misfortune 

I wake up early in the morning to my body being shaken awake; I roll over to my side to see May hovering over top of me with a smile on her face. I roll off my bed letting my feet graze the cold title floor, May grabs me by my arm and walks me towards the outside of the room so we won’t wake the others. I felt like I was only asleep maybe for an hour and that is just low balling it, after everything that happened last night I am pretty sure that I did only sleep for an hour. We creepy through the empty halls until May stops me and looks down at me with pity in her eyes, she reaches her hand up to my face and tries to stroke it but I stop her. 

“Is something wrong?” she asks me as she brings her hand back to her side.

“Everything is just fine, why don’t we clean these floors so I can get back to bed. I didn’t get much sleep last night,” I explain.

“Well of course you didn’t you had to be a big hero and try to outshine everyone. You’re an idiot, what would have happened if you had gotten yourself killed?” she asks me.

“You don’t think I haven’t thought of that. I thought about the risks, but you were being an idiot and froze. What the hell were you thinking, you knew that something like this was coming. You were ill prepared and shouldn’t have even been put on night watch,” I elaborate. 

“I was ill prepared? You haven’t even seen the battlefront, wait until that happens, you’re to pee your pants because of all the bloodshed. You will see your own friends being murdered by them for what? Control over the entire land of Bronton, in which they cannot control. We are trying to keep peace, you now there once were one Empires that ruled over, but that didn’t work out because outlying villages were not being upkeep and people were starving. That is why there are five Empires s, and yet Ryth is trying to take control. Ryth will not show you any mercy and I am sorry that I froze up, you would have done the same thing if all you can keep seeing in you’re eyes is your friends throats being slashed, their dragon falling from the sky landing onto of them crushing them from the impact, being torched alive. This is not a peaceful war, so I have the right to freeze up when I saw them going, you on the other hand had no right being out there. We need numbers and not an arrogant bastard who only does what he wants and not what is right for other,” she says punching me in the chest. I take a deep breath turn and walk away from her, when I turn a corner I stop and look at her.

“I was doing what was right,” I say clearly then turn and disappear. 

“Jayden! Jayden!” she calls out but I ignore her pleads and continue walking down the hall until I reach a dead end. I push my back to the wall and fall to the ground letting my knees hit my chest. I know she has a point, I don’t know what it is like to see my friends being killed, but I also know that she can’t just freeze up like that, what would she have done if the Empires were set ablaze? She just let her emotions get the best of her, she needs to set them aside so that she can focus on what is in front of her and not let the past cloud her judgment. 

I sit there for a few minutes before I begin to drift off into a sleep, I shake my body awake and get up and walk back to where May is. She looks at me and opens her mouth but doesn’t say a word, I grab a bucket and brush and walk down the hall and begin to clean the floor. May grabs her own bucket and disappears in the maze of turns of the barracks leaving me alone. I fall to my knees and begin to scrub the floor wanting to finish this quickly where I can crawl back into my bed and recover. That is what weekends are for anyways, we don’t train on weeks it is time for us to recover, get hammered then sleep in bed the entire weekend.

As I continue to scrub the floor moving down the hall as quickly as I can, I begin to lose myself in thought thinking about the girl I had captured, or had tried to capture me. Just the way she acts tells me that they will never be able to get any information out of her, she’s the type that would rather die before giving up her Empires. But I know deep down inside she is a girl who doesn’t know what to do, she’s scared. She may act brave on the outside but inside she is a soft kind girl that is just looking to stay alive, and trying to stay alive might just kill her in the process. If we torture her and let her go, Ryth will kill her thinking she gave them information, and if we don’t get information out of her, we will kill no matter what, she will die eventually and neither will be a painless death. 

I work my way down the hall, as warriors come in and out making me clean the same repeatedly. After about the hundredth person to walk over that one spot I threw my brush into the bucket and decided to go for a walking, knowing that this will not get done when people are making a mess. I walk through the hall and stop in front of the main hall to get some food, I push open the doors and spot Miles sitting down at a table. I walk to the counter grab a plate of food then walk over and sit next to him.

“Where the hell have you been? I haven’t seen you probably since you captured the Ryth rider,” he says putting down his food.

“Yeah, something else happened so I didn’t get back to the room probably till after one,” I explain.

“What else happened? Oh before I forget did you hear that they caught a Ryth spy lurking around the courtyard last night? I mean seriously how stupid could you be to be lurking around after you just attacked us, we do have night patrols they were bond to be found. Anyways are you going to eat that piece of bread? I am starving and would like more food in my stomach, they don’t give us enough and they expect us to fight for them. Well at least let us get as much food as we like; we burn a lot of it off. Want to go visit our dragons in a bit? Sable is feeling lonely and I can’t imagine what Rykir is feeling like right now?” He asks. He takes a deep breath and opens his mouth again, but I put a apple into it shutting him up as he takes a bite.

“Yes, I did hear about the girl that was captured last night, I was the one that captured her. Yes I am eating my bread; I am eating everything on my entire plate. And no, I do not want to go visit Rykir today. I just want to go back into bed. I am extremely tired I didn’t get much sleep last night as I had explained a few minutes ago. Miles why don’t you go visit that one girl you made out with at the tavern or go see Eliza. I think she likes you,” I say answering his questions. I take a bite of my eggs, as Miles tries to hurry up and chew the apple in his mouth to ask me more questions. 

“You captured that girl? How when, why? You have to give me information you can’t just leave me hanging. Come on we have to go visit are dragons, even if you are tired we just have to, don’t make any excuses,” he pleads.

“Sorry I got other plans and those plans involve my bed,” I state.

“Whatever, don’t come with me then. But at least tell me what happened with the girl then,” he asks. 

“All that really happened is she tried to capture me, it back fired and now she is the one that is captured, end of story,” I explain.

“You take the fun out of everything you know that,” he says jokingly. 

“We aren’t here to have fun, remember that,” I say. I take a bite of my food and push the plate over to him. “You can have the rest, I am no longer hungry.” 

“Jayden, did I do or say something?” Miles asks. I ignore him and get out of my seat and walk out of the room while he hollers my name, I push open the doors and turn down the hall listening as my name slowly begins to fade away. Normally I can handle Miles and his millions of questions, but right now I am just exhausted, my body aches and I feel as if I don’t lie down I will fall asleep randomly in the halls. I proceed down the maze of halls until I hear a high pitch scream that makes me stop in my foot tracks. At first I thought maybe it was just our dragons flying in the air playing with one another, but the sound gets louder. I walk down the hall putting my ear to the wall trying to trace where the screams are coming from, as I turn a corner the sound fades away, I spin around and head in the opposite direction letting it become louder so loud that it brings me to a black wooden door with a giant “x” on the door.

I swallow a little spit and open the door as it creaks open as if it hasn’t been opened in years, the light spreads through the dark room making it easier to see. I step through the door and close it behind me, the light goes out in an instant almost as if the wind blew out a candle leaving me in utter darkness. I take a step forward feeling my way along the wall when I slip and fall and roll down the invisible staircase in front of me. As I tumble down the staircase a small light begins to materialize in front of me, I hit the bottom of the staircase with a thump.

“Who’s there?” a voice cries out. I push my body up and dust myself and walk towards the light. “Hello?” I get closer to the light when I see a man, not just any man, the man that I had saved from his own death hanging from the ceiling, his arms are bound and attached to the ceiling, he hangs few feet off the ground where his feet can’t touch it. His chest is exposed with lash marks and blood crust; his right eye is swollen shut as his mouth is busted. The room is extremely larger, there are whips, chains and other weapons covering the entire wall, there is three cells’ two of which are open and one is closed. “Are you here to torture me more?”

“No, I heard screaming and came to find out where it was coming from,” I say plainly. I take a step forward to get a better look of this man. He has short brown hair that is covered in blood sweat and dirt; he has sky blue eyes, a scar on the left side of his neck that looks like a crescent moon. His entire body is covered in tattoos, but the one that strikes me with the most interest is the snake that slithers up from his chest around neck and slithers into his right ear.

“You came to the right place, then,” he says cockily. 

“I’m sorry I’ll go,” I say as I turn away.

“Wait, I know who you are,” he states. I turn around and face him. “You’re the one that saved me from the fall. You are also the one of the prophecy.”

I open my mouth to say something, but I close it instantly and look at him. He probably wishes I didn’t save him, I mean after all he is in this horrid place because of me. I walk over to where he stands and look him in the eye, then I walk to a table in the corner and take a seat in the chair. I smack the table with my fist and put my head down on the table.

“I’m sorry you’re in here, I didn’t think that you would be tortured to death,” I explain.

“You should have fucking let me die, why couldn’t you just let me die. Let me fall to my death or something, at least that would have been quick and painless. I would remember falling then darkness would have swelled me, but no! Now I am a captive while they torture me for information I will never give up,” he shouts.

“He has a kind heart, that is why he didn’t let you die,” a girlish voice speaks up. I look around to see if someone had come in from the door but they didn’t. I look to see the girl that had tried to capture me standing behind the closed cell door staring at me. “The prophecy speaks truth of him. He is the chosen one.”

“Why do you keep speaking of this prophecy, and what does it have to do with me?” I ask. I get up from the chair and walk towards the girl, she takes a step out of the light and disappears back into the shadows. “Wait, what’s your name?”

“Why do you care what our names are? We are as good as dead and it’s your entire fault, why couldn’t you just leave well enough alone. You should have just killed us instead you brought us here to be tortured. We are as good as dead either way, if they let us leave our Empires will kill us thinking we released information, if we don’t give your Empires information we are dead anyways. So thanks a lot for killing us,” the man says spitting at the ground. “Can you move in front of me so I can spit on you instead? It’s kind of hard since you are behind me.”

“No, I’m not going to move in front of you so you can spit on me, do you think I am some kind of idiot?” I ask.

“Actually, I do,” he says plainly.

“Yes you are an idiot,” the girl says. I open my mouth to say something but I hear the door crack open light shines in through the door, footsteps touch down on the steps the door slams shut. I stop and turn around to see a figure stepping into the light.

“Why am I not surprised that you are here,” the General says stepping into the light.

“Sorry sir, I heard someone screaming and came to investigate, little did I know this is where it would lead me,” I say taking a step away and walking towards the door, but he stops me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

“Well I am glad you are here, why don’t you help me with something. My hand is terrible weak right now,” he says. I swallow a large gulp of spit knowing what he wants me to do.

“I’m sorry sir, I should be getting back to scrubbing the floors. I want to be able to see my face in them,” I state.

“You can do that during the night time, because you will be stuck cleaning the same spot all day long. Night time is the only time you will ever get the floor clean,” he states. He spins me around facing the man. “See here, this boy and girl aren’t giving me the information I need. There is a whip on the wall will you go get it for me.” 

“Sir, which whip would you like?” I ask.

“It’s the very last one on the wall, with hooked edges,” he states.

I walk towards the wall letting my hand graze all the different types of whips, there is short, long, spiked, flat you name it we have. I stop at the edge of the whip wall; my fingers linger on a long whip with hook edges at the end of it. I put my hand around it then pull my hand away.

“What are you wanting for boy, grab the whip,” he says. I take in a deep breath and wrap my hand around the handle and lift it from the wall. I expect for it to be heavy but its pretty light, and I know why it is light. I walk over to The General and hand the whip towards him, he takes it with one hand and runs his hand up and down. “Do you know what our whips are made of?”

“No sir,” I say.

“They’re made of Wyvern hid. Whenever Ryth’s Wyverns die in the battlefield we skin the carcasses and turn them into whips. You would think the whips would be heavy but in fact the skin is very light, making an excellent whip. Each one is made from fallen Wyverns, each have its own unique pattern like a Wyvern that is why this one has hooked edges. It makes for a good weapon, and is wonderful for pain.” He says. He hands me back the whip and walks over to the wall and grabs a chain, then walks over to the cell door and opens it. He grabs the girl and chains her wrists up and throws the chain onto a hanging hook on the ceiling. The girl is hung from the ceiling with her feet dangling over the floor. 

“Sir, what are you going to do to her?” I ask. He takes a step back and sits down in a chair.

“I’m not going to do anything, it’s what you’re going to do to her. I want you to punish her like the bitch that she is. Why else would you have come down here? She’s put a spell on you, she wants you to set her free and I won’t allow that. Punish her before I punish you,” he states. I look down at the whip then look back at the girl, I can’t possibly torture her with this whip, she may be an enemy but she is still a female and no one deserves to be punished this cruelly. 

“I won’t do it!” I state. I throw down the whip and turn away from the girl and walk towards the door.

“You aren’t going anywhere Noknot. You will punish her or I will punish you,” he threatens again. 

“I’d rather be punished a thousand times before I lay a hand on this girl,” I explain.

“She’s not a girl. She’s a bitch, she needs to learn her place,” he states.

“I don’t care what you do to me. But I will not stand here and whip this girl until she’s on the brink of death. That’s not who I am, I will never be that person sir. I don’t care if you whip me until I cannot move and I am bleeding on the floor, I’d rather that be me then her,” I explain. I take another step towards the door when I feel hooked edges sink into my back. I fall to the floor and begin to crawl towards the door. The girl screams and the man yells also at the General.

“You can’t do that! He’s one of your own, you son of a bitch you can’t do that!” The girl shouts out. I hear the whip slash through the air and collide with skin. The girl whimpers and is silent.

“That’s right, you are my bitch now,” he says. I put one hand in front of the other and crawl towards the door. I hear footsteps walk towards me and a foot is being pressed against my back pushing me into the ground. “I’m not finished with you.” He grabs my shirt and pulls me to my feet. He drops the whip onto the floor and walks over to the chain wall and wraps my arms in the chain. I kick and try to punch him in the face, but he keeps his distance behind me making it difficult to get out of his grasp. He hangs me next to the girl and stuffs a cloth into my mouth making it difficult to shout. “Learn your place.”

He grabs the whip from the ground and swings it into the air; I can hear the air as the whip cuts through it and colliding against my skin. The lash feels like thousands of shards being poked into me, the edges catch onto my skin and rip my skin as he pulls the whip back towards him. A single tear rolls from my face and splatters onto the floor; I look over to the girl to see her crying and looking away from me. The pain becomes to much that it’s making me want to black out, wanting me to some how escape from the pain itself. After a few more whips the general drops the whip and walks over to me and punches me a few times in the face, then in my stomach. He drops my chain making me fall to the floor, I grab my stomach and roll over onto my back. Blood covers my arms, face and chest, my shirt is ruined you can see where the hooked edges went into my skin and pulled out.

“If you tell anyone I did this to you, you will find yourself dead, got it?” he asks. I shake my head. “Good, now go before I change my mind.” 

He kicks my side until I pushed myself up from the ground. I staggered towards the door and glanced back to see the girl crying as she looks at me, our eyes connect for a second then she vanishes at the General steps in front of her with the whip in his hand. I climb up the stairs and open the door, as I close the door behind me I hear the sound of the whip connect with her skin. I stagger back to my room, pain rushes through my body, I pass by warriors and they look at me and gasp but none question as to what happened to me, they knew. Without even having to say a word they all knew what happened to me, but no one spoke up against the General. They all knew they would be next and its best to keep their mouths shut before they wind up in the same situation. 

I walk into the barracks and climb into my bed. I throw off my blooded shirt and crawl under the covers, my body aches but sleep will only help make the pain disappear. I close my eyes, but people walk in and out off the phone talking loudly making it very difficult to sleep. I put my head underneath my pillow and drown everyone out. My eyes become heavy about to fall asleep when I feel my bed weigh down.

“This better be important,” I say mumbling through my pillow.

“I think we need to talk,” Miles says.

“Talk about what?” I ask. I don’t bother to move my head from my pillow this is going to be quick. I want to stay comfortable before I pass out.

“What happened to you? And don’t tell me nothing, obviously something happened why else would you have cuts all over your skin,” he states. 

“It’s nothing, okay,” I say plainly. Miles grabs my pillow and pulls it off my head, I push up and stare at him. “What do you want from me?”

“I want the truth, what the hell happened to you. I mean look at you, your all cut up and you’re still bleeding. I saw you this morning and you were fine and now its five p.m and you are all bloodied up. Something happened and I want to know the truth. God damnit Jayden you are my best friend,” he explains. I climb out of bed and look at him.

“I can’t tell you what happened! I just can’t! Just drop it,” I reply.

“Why can’t you tell me?” he asks.

“Because, I don’t want this to happen to me again. Okay, now just drop the subject,” I say.

“Does it have to do with that girl that you captured? I mean ever since last night you have been acting different,” he says.

“No, it has nothing to do with her, now please just drop it,” I say. I grab my pillow from his hand and crawl back into bed.

“Okay consider it dropped, but the main reason I came in here is because Tris is looking for her. She’s out side in the courtyard, she said something about, damn I can’t remember why don’t you just go talk to her yourself.” He explains. I sluggishly get out of bed and walk out of the room, I door swings behind me leaving Miles left sitting in the room. I turn a few corners and walk out into the courtyard to see Tris sitting at the fountain her back turned towards me. I walk across the courtyard and towards her, I place my hand on her shoulder. She turns around and looks at my chest then looks up and smiles at me.

“Well hello there,” she says giddy. I look down and realize that I didn’t put my shirt on.

“Oh sorry, I forgot to put on my shirt. I heard you were out here waiting for me so I just rushed out,” I explain. She looks back down at my body then back up at me.

“It’s fine, I have a nice view nothing to be ashamed of,” she states. I take a seat next to her on the fountain and smile.

“So what did you need to talk to me about?” I ask.

“Nothing really, just wanted to see you before our date tomorrow,” she replies. That is right, I forgot about our date. So much has happened in the last few days that I forgot. I rub my head and look back towards the barracks. “You forgot didn’t you?”

“No, I didn’t forget. Just been extremely busy. Sorry it’s just been a long few days, I didn’t forget I was actually looking forward to tomorrow,” I lie. She smiles then moves her hand until it touches mine.

“So are we still on for tomorrow at seven then?” she asks. I look down at her hand as it gentle touches my hand, she makes circles with her finger. I look up at her as she bites the bottom of her lop and lets her hair fall into her face.

“Yeah, we’re still on for tomorrow,” I respond. She jumps up in joy and wraps her arms around my neck, I pull her closer into my body. She pulls out and looks me in the eyes then bites her bottom lip again. I smile and pull my body away from her and turn around.

“What happened to your back?” she asks.

“Huh, oh nothing. Just an accident,” I state. She pushes steps closer and looks at my back.

“I’ve seen these wounds before. They’re from a whip aren’t they? Who whipped you?” she asks.

“No one, it was just an accident, Miles and I were playing around and well this is what happened,” I lie. I turn around and grab her hand and kiss it. “I have to go I am pretty tired.”

“Jayden, please don’t go. Lets talk about it,” she begs. I pull away from her and walk away, she runs in front of me and puts her hands to my chest and stops me. She wraps her arm around my neck brings my head and down kisses my lips. Our mouths move in unison as if we our dancing as one knowing each others move before the other makes it. She pulls away from me instantly then looks at me. “You’re always a gentleman, but when a girl shouldn’t always be the one to make a move.”

“And a guy shouldn’t have to always make the first move,” I state.

“Goodnight,” she says. She walks past me and towards her home. I walk back into the barracks crawl into my bed and put the pillow over my head. I want to forget about this day, I want to act as if it never happened.


	9. Blue Sky, Black Clouds

Chapter Nine: Blue Sky, Black Clouds

Before the sun rises I crawl out of my bed and walk down the hall to the room of whips and chains. I open the door slowly not wanting to wake anyone up down there. The door creaks open loudly echoing down the silent hall; I slide my body through the crack and descend down the stairs. A single light is still lit from yesterday, I turn a corner to see the girl still hanging from the ceiling and the man is now in the cell. As I get closer she looks up at me and turns her head away. Her lip is busted, she has a right black eye, her front shirt is dirty and blood seeps through the thin cloth. Her hair blonde hair is coated with her blood and sweat.

“What are you doing down here?” she asks. I take a step closer to her and lip her head up to see the extent of her damage.

“I came to check up on you,” I reply. She tugs her head away from my hand and spits on the ground.

“I don’t need your pity, why don’t you get out of here before you end up worse then when he left you yesterday,” she says. I take a step behind her and lower her chains, her body lowers to the ground, her feet touch the ground. I take the chains off her wrist and take a seat at the table. “Why?”

“Because you didn’t deserve to be treated the way you are. You are just a girl who was born into a Empires and was raised the way you are. There is nothing wrong with that, we are all raised differently but doesn’t mean we should be treated unequally,” I explain.

“I tried to kill you though,” she says.

“It won’t be the last time. I understand my fate when I became a warrior, I understand that even though I do not want to die my fate is not certain. I could die in the war or by the hand of an enemy. Doesn’t mean I won’t go down trying, and I also understand that people change,” I reply.

“I don’t want to change though, I like who I am,” she replies.

“We can’t stop it, sometimes it just happens and we are left being a different person. I know that I am no longer the same person that I once was, I’m starting to like the person I have become, it just takes time,” I state.

“Do you think I will change?” she asks.

“Not at first, but over time you will. You may not break now, but eventually you will begin to give the information my Empires wants. You will hate yourself but then you will begin to like who you are, and won’t care what others think of you. But for now all you can do is be patient and wait for that time to come,” I respond. She rubs her wrists then looks up at me.

“Are you going to tie me back up before you leave?” she asks.

“No, because that’s not who I am. I don’t think you should have suffered the punishment you endured. I don’t think you should have even been tortured, and I am sorry that you were captured, but as I said earlier I won’t die without a fight. That night just wasn’t my time, its coming I know it is but I’m not going to go looking for it. I’m just going to wait until that day happens,” I explain. I slide out of the chair and gently touch her skin, its soft and smooth under my fingertips, she does not deny my touch. I gently push her towards the open cell putting her behind bars; I close the door until its locks separating the two of us. I give her a weak smile then turn away from her and towards the door. 

“My name is Ryder,” she says. I stop and turn towards her, her face is pressed against the bars as she looks up at me. “You asked me the other day what my name was, and it’s Ryder.”

“Jayden, goodnight Ryder,” I reply. I climb the stairs and quietly and open the door.

“You shouldn’t trust him,” a voice whispers.

“Trust is what will kill him,” Ryder whispers back. I shut the door behind me letting her last words linger in my mind. I lean against the wall trying to toss her words out of my brain, but I just can’t. It hurts to know that the only reason she is being nice is because she still wants to kill me. I let out a puff of air then walk back towards my room; I pull out a shirt from my bag and slide it over my head. Everyone is still slumbering; I walk out of the room and head to the dinning hall, once I reach the outside of the door the smell of food wonders to my nose and makes me feel sick. I decide to go back into the barracks instead and go back to sleep, I turn a corner ready to go back when I get a strange feeling that overcomes me. I take a sharp left then go and make a sharp right. I come back to the same door that leads me to Ryder and her Wyvern mate. I don’t take a step near it, I just stand there with my eyes glued to the door.

I want to see her again, I know I should probably get more information out of her but I just don’t know. I just get this weird feeling when it comes to her, I have no way of even describing the way she makes me feel. I take a step towards the door when I feel a hand slide over my shoulder, I grab it the hand and pull it forward making the person behind me do a flip and land on their back. I look to see May tending to her back, she looks up at me then looks away.

“What the heck man, why did you do that?” she asks. I walk over to help her out but she shoos my hand away. “I don’t need your help.”

“Stop being spiteful and take it, even though you may not need it you know you want it. It’s a kind gesture saying that I am sorry for what I did, now just accept it,” I state. She lets out a puff of air then takes my hand and stands up dusting her back off.

“Want to explain to me why you just threw me?” she asks.

“I thought you were someone else,” I explain. She raises her left eyebrow and rolls her eyes at me.

“So you planned to throw that person forward instead?” she questions.

“I wasn’t really thinking, you snuck up on me. I just was being defensive, sorry. Anyways did you need something?” I say quickly changing the subject.

“I just saw you come down here and was hoping that maybe we could talk. Yesterday was just a bad day, and I would like to say sorry,” she explains.

“Well you shouldn’t be sorry, lets leave it at that,” I say pushing out a fake smile.

“Okay. Want to go get breakfast? Or do something?” She asks. I scratch my head and look away, I don’t really want to go get breakfast, but I don’t want to blow her off anymore then I already have. How do I explain to her that I am just not hungry and that I want to do something else that wouldn’t hurt her feelings. She looks at me then walks away. “If you don’t want to eat breakfast why don’t you just say so. Stop dancing around the subject Jayden, I’ll talk to you later. Have a good day.”

“May, just wait please. It’s not that I don’t want breakfast I’m not even hungry!” I shout, but she’s already out of ears distance. I let my head fall to the ground and follow in the direction that she went.

Hey Mister popular have you forgotten about me? A voice asks inside my head. Poor Rykir, I haven’t spent much time with him since the night invasion. I feel like a horrible rider, I can go spend some time with him before I have my date with Tris.

I haven’t forgotten about you, just been busy. You know how it is. I say back. Want to go for a little ride?”

That does sound like it would be a pleasant time. Okay, come to the cave and we shall go for a ride. He replies. I walk to the nearest door that will lead me to the cave.

“Jayden! Jayden!” a voice calls out. I spin around to see Miles running up behind me with a grim smile on his face. “Where do you think you’re going? Your not going to eat breakfast?”

“Nah, I’m not that hungry. I am actually going to go to the cave and take Rykir for a flight. Want to come?” I ask.

“But, were not supposed to do it? We haven’t been trained to fly with our dragons yet,” he says weary.

“Learn to live a little. You need to know when to break rules and right now it’s a Sunday we need to have a little fun before the workweek begins tomorrow. Come on Miles, it will be fun,” I say.

“I don’t know, I feel like we’ll get into big trouble if we decide to go for a flight,” he says. 

“Okay, well you know were to find me when you decide you want to fly,” I reply. I open the door and disappear leaving Miles standing there not knowing what to do. I walk towards the cave and entering the opening, dragons fly in and out at their own free will. I walk down the rows of dragons until I come up to Rykir. He sits perched in his nest, his front legs crossing in front of him, his head resting on his paws, his horns curve into the air. He lefts his head and looks at me then moves into a standing position.

What took you so long? He asks. I laugh at his stupid question, I was not late unless by one minute. 

Miles held me up, and I didn’t take long. Maybe a minute or two late, that’s it. Anyways are you ready? I ask.

I was born ready. He states. He pushes past me and walks towards the opening of the cave. Riders and dragons stare at us as we pass by, but I ignore their glares and continue going. Rykir is fully grown to ride, I have already rode him once so I know what to expect, I don’t deserve any glares. We come to the opening the sun beats down on Rykir’s purple skin making him glisten in the daylight. He stands fifteen feet tall, his tail is about four feet long, his hind legs are as tall as me and his front legs are three feet longer. He bends down letting me grab a hold of his spikes that run down his back, I swing my body onto his back and position myself until I feel comfortable. 

I sit in between the spikes, that are about two or three feet separated from one another leaving room for a saddle to fit. I position myself to get comfortable, but anyway I sit it just doesn’t feel right. I grab ahold of a spike and pull myself closer to it but my body slides back. I let out a puff of frustration but my anger doesn’t help. I climb off his body and he looks at me like I just offended him.

What is it? He asks.

I can’t get comfortable, anyway I position myself it just feels awkward. I explain.

Well that didn’t stop you the other night, so why is it stopping you now? He asks. I scratch my head at his question, it’s a very good question but what is stopping me now is that, that night it was an adrenaline. Right now its just a joy flight totally different I want to be comfortable and in battle it doesn’t matter if you are comfortable or not. You just need to ride quick and fast.

This is totally different. That was a spare of the moment kind of deal, we were under attack and my comfort didn’t matter, now it does. I explain. He doesn’t say anything but turns around back towards the cave. Where do you think you’re going?

I am going back to bed since no one wants to fly me. You know how do you think I feel when it comes to having you on my back? Do you really think its comfortable having someone on top of me telling me how to fly which way to fly. I know what I am doing, you on the other hand don’t you are just a guy with a sword. He states.

Fine, I get your point. It shouldn’t be comfortable for me if its not for you. Lets just go out and fly now. I reply. He stands there for a second then turns back around facing towards the open area. I climb back onto his back but closer to his neck then the tail, I hold onto a spike and press my heel into his skin to hold a better grip. Lets ride.

Rykir pushes up on his hind legs letting his body go vertical into the air, he flaps his wings then kicks his hind legs off the ground and furiously flaps his wings soaring ascending higher into the sky. The wind cuts into my hair and pushes me backwards but I lean closers to Rykir trying to keep my balance, but also this is a good time to test out our trust. I take a deep breath and begin not to think.

Catch me. I say. Before he has time to react I let go of him and begin to fall through the air. My body twists and I push my arms through the air like I am swimming until my head and facing towards the ground and my feet are in the air.

Are you kidding me? What the hell are you doing? He asks. I laugh as I begin to pick up speed towards the ground.

Are you going to catch me or not? I ask. A smile creeps across my face as I see a bulky figure soaring straight through me. Rykir’s body flies out of a fluffy white cloud, I spin my body around and grab ahold of his spike as he passes by me, I pull my body into his and rest against it gentle. 

What was that about? He asks.

Trust exercise. I have to know you will be able to catch me when I am falling through the air just like that in battle. I want to be prepared with what they will throw at us tomorrow. Don’t you also want to be prepared? I mean you did a good job, buy why don’t we try some other tricks. I state. I steady myself as I let go of his spike; I push myself to a standing position and walk towards his tail.

You’re going to kill yourself you know that? Don’t expect for me to always go chasing after you. I won’t always be there to save your life you know that right? He states.

You better always be there, how else will I ride into battle? What use a horse, yeah that will go real will. I can just see it you’re out on some adventure, everyone flies into battle I run to the stables hop on a horse and ride into battle. Who would I fight, Ventno? Ha yeah that would be a very interesting match, that is why we have Jern on our side. They have their tigers that work well against Ventno’s scorpions. I reply.

Whatever go ahead and kill yourself. He says dryly. I ignore his comment and continue to walk down his back and onto his tail. His tail sways in the air making it difficult to hold steady but I move in the same movements, keeping my balance as best as I can. I stand on his tail as he flies straight in the sky giving me no sense of challenge what so ever. 

Come on, give me a challenge, we aren’t going to be flying straight in battle. I state. He lets out a puff of air and decides to downward spiral causing me to lose my grip and grab a hold of his tail.

Is that a challenge for you? He says sarcastically. I push his comment aside and hold on to his tail with one hand trying to see how strong my grip is. My hand begins to slip but I am able to hold on until he evens out and flicks his tail sending me flying through the air, I take a deep breath knowing exactly what he is going to do. I even myself out as I fall through the sky spiraling towards the ground, I close my eyes and when I open them I see Rykir has swung around in the air and come towards me, I grabbed his spike then he is underneath me and draw my body into him.

Good job, now that we have done that why don’t we just fly around for a bit, tomorrow we will get more practice. I state. I hear another set of wings coming towards me, I look behind me to see Miles flying through the air and evens out next to me. We got companion. I have an idea, how about we have a little fun with Miles. A smile creeps across my face.

What do you have in mind? Rykir asks. 

Why don’t we act as if we are the enemy and see how well he does under pressure? I explain. I can almost hear a chuckle out of Rykir’s mouth when he dives towards the ground spins around and flies towards Miles. I look up to see Miles looking around wondering where we left. Get close to him and give him a little taste of some fire.

Not much though, I don’t want to scary him. He replies. He shoots up into the air as we near him we fly in front of him soaring into the air, Rykir opens his mouth and draws in a deep breath and lets lose a stream of fire. Sable reacts to the flames, she pulls back and turns her body so fast that Miles loses his hold and falls through the air. Rykir and I stop and hover waiting to see what Sable will do with Miles, she turns around to see her rider falling thousands of feet towards the ground, she presses her wings together and falls through the clouds slicing them with her own body falling quickly towards the ground. I wipe a bead of sweat watching my best friend falling to his death, but knowing his dragon will catch him long before he will make it to the ground. 

Sable spins in a circle forcing her body to fly quicker towards the ground, she releases her wings from her body and push them through the air and back to her body letting her pick up speed. With that little bit of speed increase her body rapidly cuts through the air, she comes inches away from miles and grabs him with her fronts arms and evens out releasing her wings. Miles climbs up her arm and onto her back and holds onto her back spike, she turns around and comes flying towards Rykir and I who haven’t left our position. The display she showed, her form everything about her was beautiful, not about her just the way dragons are is beautiful. Miles stops feet away from me in the air and looks me in the eye.

“What the hell man, why did you attack me?” He says breathing heavily. 

“It wasn’t really an attack, more like a training exercise. I wanted to see how you would react to a surprise attack; if I was the enemy you would have been dead right now. Sable and you attacked poorly, you need to train better,” I explain.

“We didn’t know you were going to attack us. If we were prepared we would have attacked as needed. Instead you attack us from below and almost killed me, if Sable didn’t pick up speed I would have been a pancake. You’re an idiot Jayden, you just stood by and watched as I was falling to my death,” he replies.

“For one thing, I wouldn’t have let you fall to your death. If Sable didn’t catch you I would have stepped in long before you reached the ground, you just have to trust your dragon but most of all, you have to trust yourself. Its not going to be easy, it was your first time flying with her and she wasn’t use to your weight it will take some time until you will be able to fly perfectly. Secondly, you can’t be prepared for war, I mean you can be but surprise attacks you can never be prepared unless you have someone feeding you all the information of what the plan is on the enemies side. You won’t know how the outcome will be unless you are fully aware, obviously you weren’t, if you paid attention you would have noticed that I dropped below you, you would have looked to see what I was doing, next time pay close attention as to what is happening,” I explain. 

“You are right, I wasn’t paying attention I am sorry for yelling at you. I was just scared was all; I thought that I was going to die. I don’t want to die Jayden,” he states.

“I don’t want to die either, that is why you have to pay attention with everything is happening. Don’t worry we will get more practice in soon again. I got your back,” I say with a smile on my face. Miles smiles, but after a second his smile begins to fade away and his face goes eerie white. “What is it?”

“I think we should get inside,” he says. Sable spins around and dives towards the ground and towards the cave. “Miles what is it?” I turn around to see black clouds coming awfully fast towards the Empires. Lightning pierces inside those clouds lighting up the inside.

Rykir, I think it is time to go. I say inside my mind. He does protest, in a second he flashes towards the ground and heads straight into the Empires. I hear the thunder before I see the clouds sitting on top of us. Faster! 

I’m going as fast I can go! He shouts at me. The wind picks up, I feel it press against my body, I lean into Rykir’s body trying to fight the wind. Rykir folds his wings into his body and falls towards the ground. Hold on! This is going to be a bumpy ride. 

Lets just get out of this alive! We have to make it back to the Cave! I shout into my mind forgetting I don’t need to scream against the wind that he can hear me perfectly. I turn my head to see the black clouds completely cover the once blue sky, thunder ripples through the air making it impossible to hear anything but thunder and the wind ripping through my ears. We have to make it back, we can’t fly in this much longer. 

I’m trying but hold on this is going to be difficult. He says.

How much longer until we get into the Empires? I ask. I can’t see anything, we are directly in the clouds, we needed to get out of the clouds and get closer to the ground. We couldn’t have traveled this far from the Empires. Either two things have happened, one we are lost and Rykir doesn’t know where we are or two, he’s trying to fly us out of the storm leading us somewhere else.

We aren’t that much further, another minute or two at the least until we reach the gates of the Empires. But I am flying us around the cave so we can just dive in without anyone seeing us. You don’t realize how much trouble we will get into flying, yes someone probably saw us take off earlier today, but they might not have realized who we were, I mean far away we look just like every other rider. But with this storm coming in, there is bound to be someone inside the cave and well, I just want to be save that we might not seen even though the chances are we will be seen. He explains to me. It makes sense. We fight against the storm, I don’t know how much more Rykir can take of this, his body fights the wind but I’m exhausted from trying to stay on his back I can’t imagine what its like for him.

Rykir we have to fly closer to the ground we are in the eye of the storm. I explain as lightning strikes around me making it impossible to see thunder rumbles through the air making it hard to hear. 

We are almost there Jayden, hold on. He says into my mind.

What else am I supposed to do? I say sarcastically. We begin to descend to the ground when my body is ripped off Rykir’s back. The wind carries me into the sky and away from Rykir, he spins his body around and looks at me, he tries to flap his wings to fly towards me but the wind is to strong. Rykir help me!

I’m trying but I can’t reach you! He screams into my head. My body is pushed further away from him, I have no way of trying to get close to him the wind continues to force me away from him. A few seconds later that felt like hours Rykir vanishes from my sight, I look around to see that I am being consumed by black clouds, thunder booms around me. Where are you I can’t see you.

Goodbye Rykir. I say sadly. I fall through the clouds, I push my body around to see the ground spiraling towards me, I look to see Rykir is nowhere in sight. No one is insight, I come crashing down towards the edge of the Empires gates, and I take a deep breath and place my hands over my face. 

Jayden! Where are you I can save you! He shouts into my brain but I don’t say anything back. I know it is to late for him to save me, the ground is a few thousand feet away from me and he was still nowhere in sight. I just wish this wasn’t the way things were going to end, I still had had places I wanted to go and things I wanted to do and yet I never will get to experience those things. 

I turn myself around so my back will take most of the damage and not my face. I look to the sky to see the storm covering the entire sky, not an inch of blue is left. Lightning continues to strike the sky but this time touching down on the lands surface. Thunder continues to rumble in the sky signaling the storm is here and here to stay for a while. Lightning strikes down a few hundred feet away from me, I turn my head to see the ground coming closer, this fall feels like an eternity probably just because I know I am going to die in a matter of seconds and no matter how hard Rykir tries he will not be able to save.

In one moment I was here and in one moment I will be gone. That is life, everything happens for a reason. I whisper into my mind. Blackness swells me as I collide with the ground


	10. White Vacant Walls

Chapter Ten: White Vacant Walls 

Everything around me is solid white, I am unsure as to where I am. I try to move my legs but they are plastered to a table, I then try my arms but they won’t move either. I try to open my mouth but no words come out, I’m not even sure if my mouth did open. I wonder as to what will happen to me, or what happened to me, all I remember is falling and colliding to the ground, Rykir screaming inside my head, then darkness. 

Rykir, are you there? I ask thinking he may answer, but I’m not shocked when he doesn’t. I can’t even sense his presence, maybe I’m dead and well if I am dead that means he is dead also. It was stupid of me to go out there when we had no training but then again, it wasn’t my fault I didn’t know a storm was going to roll in and throw me off my dragons back. That was unpredictable, just like life, how ironic is everything is unpredictable, but that’s life it wouldn’t be easy if we saw what was coming how it was coming and when.

Someone ones a white door and walks into the room beside them is their phoenix, a healer. She has medium brown hair that hands at the base of her shoulders, she has blue scrubs on, she spins around wearing a white mask leaving only her eyes left to see. She takes a few strides towards me and pushes a button on the table in which I lay on. A table comes up from the ground with different devices, each one has a silver handle but the blade or gadget isn’t attached. She grabs one from the middle and presses a button on it, a pink laser comes out of the handle she lets out a puff of air and looks at me.

“I’m sorry I have to do this Jayden, I wish you didn’t go for that flight with Rykir. If you didn’t get caught in the storm then I wouldn’t have to burn your bones back together. I mean you’ll be back on your feet in two days, but I just. We were supposed to have a date today,” she explains. Wait, Tris this can’t be Tris. I try to open my mouth again but nothing happens, she must know I am awake why else is she trying to talk to me. My eyes must be open they have to be open that is why I can see her. “I wish you were awake right now, I want to see your eyes again. I bet you didn’t know this, but when we were kids I had this huge crush one you. I was never able to tell you because I was afraid you would reject me and the only reason why I am telling you know is because you are asleep and, I don’t know, why are you so stupid? I hate you for doing this to yourself and were the hell was your dragon at for not protecting you?” 

A single tear rolls down her face and splatters onto the table, she wipes away the tear with her arm and looks back down at my body. She doesn’t say another word instead she drives the pink laser into my skin. I feel the burn more then anything a deep heat rises inside me I scream inside my head, I want to thrash my body around to tell her to stop but nothing will make her stop this, she is indeed a healer. Her phoenix hoovers over me and drops a hear into my burn, the pain disappears instantly at the teardrop.

“You never realize how powerful a phoenix tears are until you are actually healed by one. After me and my mother moved into the empire I had done something stupid and reckless, still to this day I don’t remember exactly why I did what I did. I didn’t like the idea that my mother was going to marry someone else; yes he was, is a nice man and has been a good father to me. I just still didn’t want things to change, I knew I’d never see my friends again, which is exactly what happened. But anyways what I did was steal an egg from the incubators; I wanted a pet so bad so I randomly stole an egg. No one had enchanted it; I stole the key from him and returned it when I had the egg in my hand. My mother came into my room at night to say goodnight, I was so nervous she would see the egg so I ran to try and throw it out the window, I ran to quickly and hit the edge of the balcony and fell over, my mother came in to me falling off the balcony and falling three stories to the ground beneath. 

I only broke my arm and leg, but it could have been a lot worse. Well look at you, you would know. Anyways the Emperor ordered healers to come and heal me and that is what happened. They came they opened me up with one of these lasers that goes straight to the bones, once the bone is exposed the phoenix drops one of its tears into the bone and lets it heal. The bones form back together and are as good as new. Then they take this laser here and slide it over the opening again and it closes it. It acts almost as glue where it seals it up, but instead of being able to peel it open it closes the body for good.

You will be sorry tomorrow but not as soon as you probably are right now. You will have to take it easy for the new few days, but knowing your Bow and the General they won’t do it they will push you hard until the war is over. Look at me blabbing on about your wounds and what may or may not happen, again I am sorry. I am sorry what happened to you and I understand why you couldn’t make our date, but don’t expect to get out of this easily, we will have another. Soon I hope.” She says. She turns around and peels off her mask and throws it onto the floor, the floor opens up and the mask disappears. She stands by the door and turns around and looks back at me. Her phoenix flies towards her and stops on her shoulder. “Well it’s the best we could do Chance. All his bones are mended back together, its just time for him to wake up and see how everything is feeling for him. Now lets get back to the other patients rooms, we’re not done at all.”

I open my mouth again but still nothing comes out. Tris puts her hand on the wall and a magical door opens and she takes a step threw an disappears. My body feels no pain as to what she was doing to heal it, its like she never even touched me with a laser. I close my eyes and wait for when I can move and everything is real to me, darkness takes me and allows me to go to sleep.

I wake up to the white door opening and a strange man walking into the room, a phoenix follows in behind him letting me know that he is a healer. He stride towards me and stands over me pushing a button onto my table, he grabs a pill from a table that rises from the ground. He unstraps me from the table and looks down upon me.

“Ah you’re awake,” he says with a smile on his face.

“What happened to me?” I ask already knowing the answer.

“You got caught in the storm and crashed into the ground. You broke nearly ever bone in your body but you are all mended up now and you should be able to go back into training in the next few days,” he explains to me.

“I know Tris is the one who mended me back together. What happened to Rykir?” I question. 

“Wait how do you know that Tris is the one that healed you. You were asleep. Rykir is fine, he made it to the ground safely but when you broke your bones, well it meant his bones broke too but we were able to heal him. You must not forget that if you get hurt so does he, he felt your pain, you collided with the ground and he blacked out just as you did,” he states. I keep forgetting if I bleed he bleeds, it’s the way of keeping population control but it is also very stupid because say I am injured and need him to come get me, he might not be able depending on how badly my condition is.

“I was awake during the entire procedure Tris was preforming on me, that is why I knew she was the one doing it,” I reply.

“You shouldn’t have been awake. I made sure you weren’t going to be awake. Tris would not have performed it knowing you were awake this must be some mistake,” he says frantically.

“I’m sure I was awake, I turn every word she told me I felt the pain of her first cut until Chance came over and mended my bones back together. I heard and saw everything but I couldn’t say or move anything,” I explain.

“I am deeply sorry Jayden, this rarely happens. You see, you were asleep, physically you were asleep but mentally you knew exactly what was going on. This rarely happens to patients and we make sure that it doesn’t happen. I think maybe it happens maybe five percent of all producers performed,” he replies.

“But how was I able to see everything then if I wasn’t asleep? I mean I saw her enter, I saw her pick up the laser and throw her mask on the ground as the ground sucked up the mask as if it never existed?” I question.

“You were asleep, your eyes were closed. You let your ears be your eyes, you hearing became really strong letting you know exactly what was happening,” he says. I don’t say anything, I try to push myself up but my body is to physically weak to do anything. He pushes another button on the table and raises the table to where my back is sitting up right and my feet are straight out in front of me. “You are weak you have to take it easy.”

“I need to be ready, I have training tomorrow,” I reply.

“No training, I will make sure that there will be no training, you will be staying inside the ward until I let your commanders know that you are free to go. You will be released on Tuesday I know you will be strong enough by then, but until then, if you need any assistance please push this red button on the side of your bed. It is located on the left side, once you push the button someone will come in and help you, food will be given to you three times a day, eight o’clock, twelve o’clock and five o’clock. Oh before I forget, take these pills they will help speed you’re your healing process that way you can be strong again by Tuesday. I will come in and make sure you take these,” he explains. I give him a small smile and nod. He hands me the pill, I take it and swallow it.

“I don’t think you will be able to stop the General from coming in here and taking me back to the barracks. Its important that I train and am well prepared for the war,” I explain.

“I don’t care what they do, you are not leaving till Tuesday. You will leave mid afternoon and if you are feeling well enough you can go into training but I advice you that you don’t train on Tuesday you can wait until Wednesday,” he explains.

“When is Tris going to come in again? I would really like to talk to her,” I ask. He turns around and rubs his face.

“Tris, geez I am not sure. I think she’s off at the empire right now having dinner with her family. Maybe tomorrow she will be in to see you, that reminds me you have a visitor outside. I will let him know you are awake and he can come in,” he replies.

“Miles would be outside waiting for me,” I say with a little chuckle. Miles is a good friend, if only he gave me a little warning before he had left but I don’t blame him I shouldn’t have been out there.

“I will see you later,” he says then turn towards the door and leaves. He places his hand on the wall and the door opens in front of him and he exits out the door. Miles steps in after him and walks towards me, his eyes are droopy as if he hasn’t slept in days but its only been a few hours since I saw him. 

“You look like shit,” I tell him. He pushes his foot into the floor he takes a step away as a chair rises through the floor he takes a seat and pulls it closer to my bed.

“You shouldn’t be talking, your black and blue. What happened?” he asks.

“Simple, the storm got the best of Rykir and I. The wind was to strong threw me off his back and he couldn’t fly through the storm, it took the best of him knocked him to, damn I don’t even know,” I explain.

“Why didn’t you flee when I took off? I mean you had the chance I made it back to the cave safely, that would have given you time but I feel like you didn’t want to make it back.” He says.

“You don’t know what it was like up there. We flew and flew, he tried his hardest to beat the storm but the wind was just to strong and I lost my grip. He tried to find me but I couldn’t see him and he couldn’t see me. I saw the ground coming and I knew that nothing was ever going to change, I was going to crash against the ground and die. To my surprise I didn’t die, I still don’t understand as to how I am still alive. I fell thousands of feet and all that happened is I broke my bones, any idea why?” I ask.

“From what I was told you were on the brink of death, the impact hadn’t killed you but you broke all your bones, you had internal bleeding. Someone had saw you falling through the sky and went and got help, there they took you to the healers instantly to try and safe your life. They did everything they could, and well it worked your life is saved you are here now talking to me, if it weren’t for Tris I don’t think you would be alive,” he states. “What is going on between the two of you anyways? I mean seriously you have May and Tris hooked on you, who are you going to chose?”

“I’m not choosing anyone, I don’t want a relationship right now. I’m just having someone to hangout with they’re my girlfriends, girls that are friends nothing more for right now. I mean yes that I like both of them they are amazing girls but they just don’t seem like the right ones for me,” I explain.

“You need to tell them that then, you can’t lead them both on thinking that you are interested in them. When you see them tell them you don’t want anything serious. I mean I understand where you are coming from not wanting to get serious with anyone, especially how when we are warriors you don’t know when your last day will be. Look at what happened to you today, you were out flying and next thing you know you are on your way to the ward because of something that occurred. I want to meet a nice girl but I don’t want to get her attached if I am just going to die and leave her feeling alone, it would be best not to make any attachments that way if you do happen to pass they won’t be affected.

See there is this girl that I want to ask out her name is Kendra, but I’m afraid that she might not like me, and I am afraid that if we do get serious and I get injured or even die that it will scar her. Who wants to be known as the person who dated someone and died in the war. You will always have the tie and guilt that you wish you could have done one last thing with them. Wish you hadn’t had that stupid fight before they passed away, there is always that one thing you wish you had or hadn’t done. I don’t want to put someone through that if indeed I did pass away. But I don’t want to be lonely, I want to be able to touch a girl and know she feels the same affection for me as I do her. I miss having someone to call my own or go to. I want to settle down and have a family,” he explains.

“See I know what you are feeling. I want to be with someone but at the same time I don’t, I know the girl is out there for me, someone that draws me in without me knowing a connection that is just there. With May and Tris I just I don’t know how to explain it but the connection isn’t really there. They say you know when you found the person you are meant to be with, and I haven’t. Maybe you have, but there are plenty of girls out there, just don’t settle because you want to be with someone settle because you can’t live without that person,” I reply.

Miles doesn’t say anything he leans back in his chair and looks at me, he runs his hand through his hair and rubs his face. He lets out a yawn and leans his head back letting out a puff of air of frustration. 

“I think I am going to go, I am tired and you need your rest. Get some sleep buddy I will see you Thursday and I will let you know what happens in training tomorrow. It shouldn’t be all to bad, but you never know how things will go until you are in them. We will finally be able to learn how to fly our dragons, not like I already know but still I need to get a saddle it was just way to hard to stay on top of Sable,” he says. He walks over to me and bends down to hug me then awkwardly pulls back and walks towards the door. 

“Later man, I will see you in the next few days. Take care and don’t fall off your dragon,” I say dryly. 

“Alright don’t take it to hard, just relax and enjoy some sleep. It might just be the last you get for a while,” he adds. He turns towards the door places his hand on the way and waits for the white door to disappear and revealing the opening to the ward, he takes a step through and looks at me and gives me a weak smile and disappears. I try to roll onto my side but it is just to painful, instead I lie there waiting for sleep to over take me, but instead a little light flicks on inside my brain as if someone just entered it, that is when I know Rykir is awake and is wanting to talk.

How are you feeling? He asks. I let out a little sigh as to how to answer the simple question.

Sore, tired. I’m still trying to wipe my head around as to what happened. I mean we should have been able to get out of that storm but nothing was just going right. I explain. A beeping sounds catches my attention, I turn my head to see the door opening and a figure stepping through.

I’m sorry I tried my hardest to try and find you but it was impossible. The wind was just to powerful the storm won on this one. I’m just glad you I mean we were able to survive the storm, in most cases we wouldn’t have been able to live. He states. The figure gets closer when I notice May has come to visit. She takes a seat where Miles was sitting and just stares at me.

May’s here, I should probably have a talk with her. Don’t be sorry about what happened Rykir you tried your best to save me, you couldn’t prevent the storm. I will be back to my self in the next few days, just get some rest I want you strong by Wednesday that way we can fly and train strong for the war. We have to be at our best, now go get some sleep and I will see you the chance I get back into the barracks. I explain.

Okay, take care and I will catch up with you. Again I am sorry that I wasn’t able to save you from that nasty fall, I didn’t see it but I could feel it. He adds. With that the light goes out inside my mind as if the light never existed. I look at May as she places her hand on my bed and places her head next to my legs. Sobs begin to escape her body as she clings to the blanket, I place my hand on her shoulder, she lefts her head up and looks at me. Tears run down her face and splatters onto my blanket.

“I was so worried as to what happened to you. I saw you fall from the sky, I ran to get on Kaylee but I couldn’t make it in time to save you. I have never been so scared in my life, all I could think was how we have been acting towards each other lately. When I got to your body blood was seeping out of your nose and ears and on the corner of your mouth, I scooped you up and flew you straight here, no one knew why you were in the sky. All we saw was the storm coming and everyone went inside for shelter, but not me, I was walking across making sure everything was tied down and making sure no dragons were out flying,” she pauses and runs her fingers under her eyes soaking up the tears then runs her hand under her nose. “They say the worst thing to witness is someone dying, every word of that is true. I have seen many people die but to actually be there physically holding them watching the light go out of their bodies as if it never existed, now that is the scariest part to see. But I bet you don’t remember any of that me holding you telling you to hold on.”

“No, I don’t remember anything, all I remember is falling threw the air, it felt like minutes but in reality it probably was only seconds. Rykir and I tried to find each other but it was to late we were out of sight and the ground was coming oh so fast, the est part was I felt no pain when I collided with the ground,” I reply.

“Jayden, I need you know to something. I have deep feelings with you that don’t seem to be going away any time soon. I want to be with you, I want you to call me your girl and I want to call you my guy. Every time I see you my heart flutters and I get tongue tied, then you say something and I get so flustered because you don’t get the hint that I like you, you are oblivious as to what affect you have on me,” she confesses. I grab ahold of her hand and rub my thumb over her skin, she looks up at me and smiles.

“May, you are an amazing girl, but I just don’t have those types of feelings for you. I don’t want to lead you on thinking that I do when you will get hurt later down on the road at least knowing now you can try and find some peace and move on. And there is no one else I just don’t want to get attached to a girl and something happened to me and they freak out and get hurt. Look at what happened to you today, you are emotionally attached to me, if I were to have died you would have been ruined, and I don’t want to hurt you. I want to be your friend someone I can go to when I need help. You out of all people should know that being a warrior means death, why do you want to get involved with someone knowing you may never have a real life with them?” I ask.

“Why not? We all have needs, we all have to feel some connection to someone even if it means that they are going to die in the next few months. I like you, yes my feelings will probably go away but why should I just stop liking you because you are afraid of hurting me? Well I have been hurt plenty of times and I can take care of myself, I’ve been hurt plenty of times and I will survive this one. But I am not going to let this affect our relationship, I hope you find someone that can make you happy even if that is not with me. I am a good person and I want what is best for you,” she replies.

“You are a good person and you will find someone that will make you happy,” I add. She gives me a weak smile and pulls her hand away from mine and gets up from the chair and moves towards the door.

“Goodnight Jayden, get some sleep you will need it,” she says before exiting the room. The door closes behind her with a silent click. I turn my head to the side and close my eyes wanting to go to sleep but knowing I won’t sleep any time soon. So much has happened, me breaking every bone almost done, May coming and telling me that she has feelings for me, breaking her heart knowing I will never be able to return those feelings to her. Sometimes I hate myself for not being able to me more attached to someone, I know were she was coming from wanting to have some affection.

I stop my thoughts and let the darkness begin to swell over me knowing that I need my rest and the next few days are not going to be an easy task. I will eventually have to deal with the General or Lieutenant Bow. My punishment for taking my dragon without authorization or training is going to be cruel, I am already on thin ice with the General he might get that whip out again and beat me with it like there was no tomorrow. I need to stay low and out of sight so that I won’t get into any more trouble. One-day trouble might just kill me.


	11. Swift Punishment

Chapter Eleven: Swift Punishment 

I hear the beeping off the door opening before I see someone enter. I turn head to see the door is wide open but no one has set foot inside the door. After a few seconds the door closes, I close my eyes trying to go back asleep but the being of the door awakes me again, this time I don’t have to open my eyes to know someone has come in. The tapping of their footsteps alerts me that they are light on their feet they don’t weigh more then a hundred and twenty pounds making the person female. A hand touches my elbow, I slowly open my eyes to see Tris standing over me with a grim smile on her face.

“Hi stranger,” she says weakly. I grab her hand and run my thumb over it.

“Hey,” I respond. She sits down in the vacant chair and smiles 

“How are you feeling? Are you sore at all? Any tenderness?” she asks examining my arm.

“No everything is healing up alright. I have you to thank for that, if it weren’t for you I doubt that I would be alive right now,” I state.

“You should be down on your knee’s kissing my feet because you shouldn’t be alive right now. I’m kidding if I wasn’t here to heal you there are other healers. They would have done the same job as me if not better, you were always in good hands. What I just don’t understand is why you were in the sky anyways,” she states.

“That appears to be everyone’s question to me today. I was training with Rykir, we got stuck in the storm I was forced off his back by the wind, I got separated from him and came crashing down to the ground. Next thing I know I’m in the ward getting medical treatment,” I explain.

“Tray told me that you were awake the entire time I was doing the procedures, that you were able to hear everything, feeling everything and I was unaware of it. Every thing I had said was just a joke, you know I never did like you,” she says quickly.

“Tris, its okay to express your feelings. I mean everyone feels things and to hide them, well you shouldn’t hide the way you feel you should be able to express yourself with that person whether they share or don’t share the same feelings,” I reply. She drops my hand and stands up out of her chair, she runs her hand over my face and bends down to where her lips are only inches away from me. I can feel her breath on mine she lightly brushes her lips over mine she presses her lips into mine gentle at first then it becomes a hunger. Our lips part together as if it were a dance one person takes the lead the next. 

She breaks the kiss and climbs on top of me, her body straddles mine so she’s not pressing any of her weight on to me but enough were she has control as to what she wants to do. She runs her hand up my shirt and bends over and kisses me again, parting my lips, her mouth tastes like strawberries, I remember when I first kissed her, I wanted to kiss someone so bad that I grabbed a complete stranger to do so and it turned out to be someone I knew. She bites down on my lip pulling it towards her as she stops the kissing. Her breathing is heavy as is mine; she looks into my eyes and bites down on her lip.

“Every time I see you, I want to do that,” she explains. I let out a light sigh and position my hand under her chin and bring her lips back to mine. She doesn’t deny my touch she wants it as well, she places her left hand around my neck and moves her right hand into my hair.

I had told Miles I didn’t have feelings for anyone one, but Tris there is just a connection that I want to get to know her more, and its not just sex. I want to get to know her. When I am with May she feels just like a friend but with Tris I want to explore every option with her, I want to get to know her greatest fears and how to make her happy. I want her to get to know me in the same ways learn my secrets in which no one ever knew about. I pull away and hold her face in my hands and just stare into her eyes.

“I’m sorry I didn’t make our date today,” I state.

“It’s fine, this kind of makes up for it,” she says with a smile on her face. She climbs off me and takes a seat back in the chair, her face is as red as a tomato. “To be honest I didn’t think you had any feelings towards me. I thought that I had just liked you and we didn’t share and similar feelings what so ever.”

“Neither did I. I mean I have never been so good with girls I always let me friends do the mingling and I just stayed off on the outskirts waiting for them to move on to the next. But ever since I became a warrior things have changed for me, my attitude towards life and girls are approaching me. I never knew how to act upon the feelings until now, I just needed a little help you discover my feelings,” I respond. 

“I can see why all the girls want you, I mean look at you. You are freaking gorgeous, you are toned and everyone wants to be like you. You are a dragon warrior who is here to serve our Empires and everything you do will try girls insane. You captured a Ryth enemy for sakes, you walk by girls and they practically faint at the sight of you,” she states.

“They do not, I am nothing special I am just a common boy who has assigned this position has was everyone else. There is nothing in the world that would make me any more special then all the other boys in the Empires,” I respond.

“Its just a fact and you can’t see it because you are blind and oblivious as to what is around you. Anyways I think maybe I should go you need your rest and your little excitement you just had probably wont help with the healing process,” she explains.

“I’m fine, I feel fine I don’t want you to go why don’t you stay?” I ask. She smiles and opens her mouth but the beeping of the doors interrupts us. We both spin around to see the door opening and a figure stepping through. I close my eyes slowly and open them knowing that this will not be good, the General walks into the room his hat under his arm has he strolls in. Tris gets up from her seat and looks at me then back at him.

“I will check on you soon, sleep tight Jayden,” she says leaning into me. “If you need any assistances there’s a button on your table. Push it and someone will be here in a few seconds. Push it if he gives you any trouble.” She gives me a small kiss on my cheek then walks past the General and out of the room. The General bows his head as she passes by, once the door clicks behind her he walks over to me and stands next to the chair.

“Why am I not surprised that you were out flying with your dragon again when you were not supposed to? What the hell is wrong with you Noknot,” he asks. I swallow a large of my spit and open my mouth to say something but he holds up his hand gesturing me to stop. “Now don’t answer that question, because I am tired of your answers. Now the other day I noticed that our little friend was not handing by the ceiling as she was supposed to be. Do you have any idea how she ended up in a cell?”

“No sir I don’t. I haven’t been down there since that one day you caught me. I have been cleaning the floors like you told me to and other then that I have no set foot into the basement where our friends are being held,” I respond.

“Good, but you see I hate liars and I know for a fact that you were down there let her lose and put her in a cell. Do you want to know how I know this?” he asks again.

“And how do you know this sir?” I ask knowing this is not going to be an answer I want to hear.

“Because I have spies everywhere that love to get someone especially noisy someone’s in trouble. I’m not just speaking of you but many other people who like to poke around in other people’s business. You see someone saw you coming out of the basement, and I do in fact believe them because you have some kind of attraction to the girl ho almost took you captive. I think you have a little sweet spot for her, and well I don’t think when you see her next time you will have the same attraction again,” he says with a cocky smile spreading across his face.

“What did you do to her?” I ask. I tighten my fist into a ball and slowly get out of my bed. My body begins to ache knowing I should be resting but I am fueled with angry that I can’t help myself move. 

“Nothing, behinds use a couple of weapons to put her in her face. Lets just say when I was done with her she couldn’t even see two inches in front of her,” he states. I slowly climb out of the bed and walk towards him but he is already in my face. “What are you going to do boy, hit me? You don’t have the strength to do it, you are to weak I will break you instantly.”

“I am not weak, I am stronger then you give me credit for. Whatever you have done to her I will make you sure will pay and make you suffer ten times more then you made her. I don’t care what you may think, I do not have a sweet spot for her I just don’t condone punishment to females. There is no reason why you should treat a girl the way you are, even if they are from the enemy Empires that gives you know right to beat a girl until she can no longer breath,” I state.

“What the hell are you going to do when you are faced with a female enemy in combat, roll over and let her kill you. No, you are going to kill her first, I don’t care if they are females, I don’t care if they are the ones giving birth to children, they deserve every punishment they deserve. For god sakes Noknot that girl tried to capture and kill you. You out of all people should want to chain her up and beat her until she is senseless why don’t you just do that private. I will leave the door opened so you can go inside and beat her with a good old whip,” he replies.

“Out of all respect sir, I hope you burn in hell. Because that’s where you are going if you continue to treat people this way,” I reply and spit onto his boots. He lets out a little chuckle and grabs me by my neck pulling me away from the table and toward the white wall. He slams my head into the wall pushing my body up cutting off my airway.

“I wouldn’t be talking, you see I am the one here controlling your fate this instant. If I were you I would do some sweet talking otherwise you will be a corpse and you would have wished you died colliding with the ground. At least that would have been quick and painless I will make you suffer, by giving you air then taking it away just as easily. You have no place to start badmouthing you need to be kissing my feet this second,” he says releasing a little of my airway. I begin to see black spots around me, my head becomes light headed, I try to open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“I can’t breath,” I say. He drops my neck and lets my body fall to the ground. I grab ahold of my neck and gasp for air, he kicks my side a few times then bends down taking my arm and twisting it so hard that I heard it snap. I let out a scream that sounded a bit girly but I don’t care at this point, he lets go of my arm and kicks me one more time until he turns towards the door.

“Don’t you dare cross me again, if you do next time you won’t be seeing the sky you will be buried six feet under the ground,” he explains.

“Sir?” I whisper.

“What?” he responds.

“Screw you,” I force out. 

“Why you little twit, how dare you say that to me. Oh you will pay for that remark,” he threatens, he pulls back his foot to give me one more kick but the door beeps and slides open. He quickly bends down picks me up and wipes me off. “If you tell anyone as to what happened you will wish you were never born.” I look over his shoulder to see Lieutenant Bow walking through the door. 

“What’s going on here?” he asks. The General gives a short nod and squeezes me around the shoulders.

“Just giving Noknot a little talk, you know how it is. Well I will see you back in the barracks. Don’t spend to much time with him, he needs his rest if we want him back in training tomorrow,” he says walking towards the door.

“Sir, I won’t be back in training till Wednesday, healers orders,” I say with a shrug. The General gives me a look then walks out of the room. I limp over to the bed brushing by Bow hoping him not to notice my arm. I crawl into bed and try to act as normal as possible; bow walks over and takes a seat in the empty chair. I never realized how good looking he is, he has short black hair, green eyes and a mole underneath his right eye. His are baggy knowing that he probably hasn’t slept in weeks.

“How are you feeling? Any tenderness or soreness? I noticed you were limping is that from the accident or other issues?” he asks hanging on the word issue. I run my hand through my hair and look at him.

“I am feeling alright a little tired, I’ve had so many visitors today that I don’t know what to do with myself. And for the limping it’s from the accident, I did fall thousands of feet to the ground. And before you say anything I am aware that I wasn’t supposed to be flying, I am aware that I broke a few laws but can you blame me? I wanted to be able to connect with my dragon and events have been stopping that. Anyways I am sorry and I will be ready to work with my dragon and the rest of the warriors on Wednesday,” I state.

“That’s good to hear and I am glad to hear that you are doing good. You will be taken back to the barracks Tuesday, then on Wednesday morning you will begin your training, Miles will be able to help you out. You may need to help him learn to fly but whatever you don’t know and he does he will be able, also don’t be afraid to come to me or even May for assistances. That is what we are here for, to help you to become the best warrior. If we want to win this war we need everyone up on their game, and that includes you. Ryth wants you dead, so why don’t let them believe you are dead for now and when it comes to battle you will bring on a can of whipass. You are strong Noknot, they are scared and they have a reason to be scared, now get some rest and I will be seeing you in the next few days,” he says.

“Sir, can I ask you something?” I ask.

“Anything, what is it?” he asks.

“The General, has he always been such a hard-ass? And did he really torture that girl from Ryth until she was black and blue?” I ask. He doesn’t say anything at first but his body tensions; he shifts in his chair then looks me in the eyes.

“No he never was this hard-ass. Something happened a few years ago that affected his entire life. You see, the General had a wife and a beautiful baby girl, well one night him and his family were making a trip to Jern for weekend, they have some family living there and were attacked by some Ryth warriors. Well things turned ugly and violent, they attacked from the air they never did see it coming, he pulled out his sword trying to save his family but they were just to fast and strong. One of the warriors strapped him down making him watch as they raped and killed his wife, then one of the warriors took his son and strangled it until it was black and blue. He fought them until his hands were bloody and raw, they left him hanging on to life thinking that he would just die, but I know they had other motives. Ryth knew of the General and his reputation, so they wanted him to suffer. 

Jern was able to find him on the outskirt of their Empires, he was barely hanging on to life, and he kept muttering his wife and sons name. Once he was healed and was better he had all this hatred built up from the attack that anytime he came across a Ryth invader he would torture them hoping to gain some perspective as to why they did what they did. He has never and will never be the same again, he just goes on life trying to find hope and reason as to why this happened to him,” he explains.

“Was this a planned attack, they knew were he was going to be and wanted him to suffer?” I ask.

“Yeah, that is pretty much it,” he says.

“Well there’s got to be another reason, a reason why Ryth wanted his family dead and wanted him to suffer. Do you have any idea why?” I ask.

“Your guess is as good as mine, and to answer your other question I’m not sure when it comes to the girl, but it wouldn’t surprise me if she is black and blue. If I were you stay out of his way and stay on his good side, he has a nasty streak, its just best to keep your distance,” he replies. “Anyways it is getting late, and I should be getting back to the barracks and you should be getting some rest. See you in the next few days.”

He gets up from his seat and walks towards the door putting his hand on the wall, the door opens in front of him. He steps through it and turns around and looks at me wanting to say something but changes his mind and walks out of sight. I sink back into my bed and think about what he had to say about the General, there has to be a reason as to why Ryth personally seek out him to kill his family. 

I roll over onto my side and try to sleep, but something is not right when it comes to that story. I feel like something is missing or something is wrong, I will find out what the General is hiding, no matter what it will take I will find out the true answers to his life. Whether he likes it or not I will uncover his dark secrets. I close my eyes and begin to count in my mind hoping that I will eventually tire myself out, but so far, that is ineffective.

I roll out of bed and walk towards the door placing my hand on the white wall letting the door open in front of me. I step through the door and turn the corner and wander town the white halls. Not a soul is to be found in the hallways, I turn a corner to see a healer with his phoenix sitting in a chair, he turns his head feeling a presence staring at him. I try to hide behind the wall but its already to late I was sighted. 

“Can I help you?” he asks getting out of his chair and stepping towards me. I turn around the corner and come face to face with him.

“Sorry I am just a bit lost,” I state. He scratches his face and looks me up and down as if trying to detect if I am lying or not. 

“What are you looking for?” he asks.

“Um, I am looking for something to eat, I am starving no one has come in to give me any sort of food,” I explain. 

“You could have pushed the assistances button on your table and someone would have been right towards your room. Now will you please go back to your room and I will bring you some food,” he states. I give him a nod and walk back toward the room entering it slightly and climbing into bed, I close my eyes for a second and let the darkness completely consume me.


	12. Weapon of Choice

Chapter Twelve: Weapon of Choice

I spent the last two days in the ward but not today, I am back inside the barracks and training is going to begin. Miles and I walk to our strategic training room, we pass by warrior girls who giggle at me and smile as if I am some sort of hero. Miles nudges me in the side playing around; I shoot him a look and grab my side still sore from the fall a few days ago.

“Sorry man, I keep forgetting,” he says.

“Whatever, we should hurry or we will be late,” I add. He nods and we both run to the room sliding in before Bow has even entered the room, we take are usual seats and settle in. From what Miles had told me I didn’t really miss much, we are still discussing ways to defeat Ryth; they had their first flight training and weapon training. Everyone gets to choose one weapon, their primary weapon and Miles is a sword which I am not surprised with. Bow walks in and looks and me giving me a slight nod.

“Noknot may I talk to you in private?” he asks. I slide out of the chair and follow him into the hallway. “Since you have missed the last two days of training, I want you to report to the weapons room and practice on each weapon. By the end of this class I want you to decide what will your primary be weapon. Now go, you have forty minutes.” I give him a nod and walk down he weapon room. I open the doors and find no one else in the room.

Along the walls are many different types of weapons, whips, sword, knifes, arrows, throwing stars and many more, some of which I do not know the names to. Inside the room are ranges along with practice dummies, I run my fingers over the walls until I grace a handle and pull it from the wall. The weight is heavy once it separates itself, my arm gives away and the weapon falls to the ground, I have no idea what this weapon is called it’s a ball with spikes on it with a long wooden handle. I put all my weight into picking up this weapon and put it back onto the wall. I then grab a bow and find my way to the arrows, I slide an arrow between the wood and string and take a few step towards the range. I pull back on the string and hold the arrow there for a few seconds then let the arrow flutter through the air and hits above the bull’s-eye mark. I scurf my face and let out a sigh and grab another arrow and repeat the process letting it flutter through the air this time hitting the bulls-eye dead on.

“You may want to try another weapon. Yes anchors are needed but there is only so much you can do from far away, you may want to try and find a close range. My favorite is the whips, if you get a good whip with good hooks you can whip a warrior right off the back of their creature,” a voice says. I turn around to see May standing in the doorway, she has her helmet underneath her arm.

“I am not fond of whips,” I say dryly thinking of what the General had done to me with those whips. May steps away from the door and comes closer to me, she takes a whip from the wall and holds it in her hand.

“You see, whips don’t have to be used for just torture if you can wrap it around the person you can yank them off or even brutally damage them. One time Kaylee and I were in battle and I had missed the rider, but I had grabbed onto their Wyvern, I tied the whip to Kaylee’s saddle and did a move which sent the Wyvern out of control and flew off its rider instead. Whips are amazing, you should give it a chance,” she says edging the whip to me. I grabbed it and threw it away from me towards the dummy. “If you didn’t want to use it as a weapon you could have just said so.” 

“I want to find my own weapon, not one that someone thinks I should use. Now if you have any advise on any other weapon I would be glad to hear it, but not whips. I will not touch a whip,” I state. She walks over and picks the whip up and sets it back on the wall.

“Well you are going to want a close range weapon but range is also nice. This is where your skills will come into play. Would you rather stay away from the violence or be up right in it? Me, I want to be so close to them that I can see the light go out of their eyes when I kill them. Not everyone is like that and for a fact I know you aren’t like that,” she says. I scratch the back of my head, embarrassed that she knows me so well already. I don’t have a clue on what type of weapon I want, I would like a ranged but a close ranged would be nice also because most of the fight will not be fought close ranged. 

“I don’t know what I want, a close or ranged weapon. I haven’t seen the battle, I’ve gotten a taste of what it was like and ranged came in handy especially the maneuvers I was doing with Rykir. So maybe a close ranged will be good,” I state. She walks over to the wall and grabs what looks like a sword, but for a fact I know that its not a sword.

“This may look like a sword, but its not. I can’t explain what it actually is, all I can do is show you,” she says. She pulls back on the handle letting the blade extend further out, she takes a step back and throws the sword like weapon towards the dummy, the handle stays intact with the weapon has the blade flies straight into the dummy. She presses a button on the handle and the blade digs in deeper into the dummy until the edge pokes out the other side. She pulls the handle back and the blade retracts into the handle and goes back to normal size. “Cool isn’t?”

“I don’t know what to think of that, its not a sword, but its like a harpoon? I mean it’s a mix you can pull back the blade into the handle and it digs deeper into the person instantly killing them pretty much,” I explain.

“That’s what this weapon is all about, Bow called it something but I can’t remember the name. Anyways there this, you can do bow, sword oh we also have another weapon its kind of knew but its not. The wizards have been working on this weapon for years, it’s a laser, now I can’t use this and not many people can but why don’t you give it a try,” she says walking over to the wall grabbing a silver blade from the wall and handing it to me. Its light in my hand making it easy to maneuver, I look at it trying to figure out how to use it but I am clueless.

“What do I do with it?” I ask. 

“Okay this is the tricky part. Like I said before it is a laser, its almost a laser sword. As you know in the healer’s ward they use laser like weapons to heal. This is similar to that but in the same sense its not. The only way for you to get a sense of what this weapon is like is for you to try it out. Now if you look here you will see a color discoloration, you have you slide your thumb over it, your thumb will slide into a hidden slot, once your thumb is secure the handle changes. It will consume your entire hand, you know why don’t you just see for yourself,” she laughs.

I take a deep breath and do has she says. I slide my thumb over the discoloration and let my thumb slide into a hidden slot I feel something close around it making it hard to move, the mental consumes my entire hand transforming it into a weapon, it crawls up my arm and stops at the elbow. It looks almost like a sword built into my body, but where does the laser part come into play?

“Okay this is pretty cool, but how do I get the laser to come out?” I ask.

“This is the part I never knew how to do or many others. Like I said before not many people can control or even know how to handle this weapon. The wizards say that you have to think you are the weapon and the laser will work but I don’t know what that means. So the best I can give you is think you are a weapon,” she responds. I turn towards the dummy and take a few steps towards it, I swing my hand into the air as if it was a sword but nothing happens. I close my eyes and try to think like a weapon what ever that means. I slowly move my hand into the arm and let it connect with the dummy; I open my eyes to see nothing has happened. I let out a sigh of angry try to take the weapon off. “Told you its not easy, now to take if off you just move your thumb out of the slot you put it in. Yes I know you cannot see it but trust me it is there.” I move my thumb out of slot and watch as the metal around my hand disappears and I am left holding a metal handle in my hand again.

“I don’t know what I want for a weapon, this is going to be an impossible chose with how many weapons are in this room,” I say angrily. 

“You will find your weapon, why don’t you give this weapon a chance the one I showed you earlier that digs into the target and retracts back. You were looking at ranged weapons well this does both. Anyway good luck I have to go do my routes before flight training begins. You will find your weapon soon enough just like the rest of us did,” she states. She gives me a slight nod and turns around and walks towards the door, she lets her head hang and carries on through the door, knowing her heart is aching when she is near me. 

I turn around to look at the wall again trying to sense one that might be calling to me. I close my eyes and feel my way around the wall until my fingers grace one, I left it off the wall and open my eyes. It’s the same weapon May had wanted to me try, I take a step towards the practice dummy I pull back on the handle letting the blade extend, the weight of the weapon is extremely light letting it easy to maneuver, I take a step back and push the throw the weapon but holding on to the handle letting the blade soar through the air landing in the dummy. I push another button the devise and watch as two blades spike from the side and dig into the body. I give it a quick tug and pull the dummy towards me, I press the button and watch as the blade digs into the dummy then quickly retracts back into the handle. I swing it around and throw the blade back into the dummy quickly and pushing the button releasing the other spikes, ones inside the dummy I tug at is again until it rips through the body of the dummy. I let out a small chuckle thinking I have found my weapon.

I put the weapon back on the wall and turn towards the door to walk to the cave where we will get our dragons. Class still has another fifteen minutes until it lets out but I know I should head there now or I will probably be late. I sluggishly walk down the halls and linger until I stop at a door that is to familiar. I open the door and go down the stairs, everything is quite down here making it feel eerie. I turn a corner to see no one hanging from the ceiling, but there are two people in the cells. No one is sitting in the empty chair by the table letting me know that I am good. I walk towards the cells wondering how Ryder is doing and how badly injured she is. She sits at the far end of the cell her face is shadowed by the darkness. She lefts her head up and see’s that I am standing inches away from the cell, she gets up from the bench walks over to the door and places her right hand around the bar and looks me straight in the eye.

“Hi,” she says. Her right eye is swollen along with her lips; she has a bruise on her left cheek and a huge bruise on her chest. Her arms are blue with bruises crawling from her shoulder down to her hands.

“Are you okay?” I ask sliding my hand through the bar and lifting up her face. She pulls away from me as if she’s ashamed of what she looks like.

“I’m perfectly fine, nothing can break my spirit,” she responds. She turns away from me and walks back to her bench and sits down.

“What happened Ryder?” I ask.

“You know what happened and you are stupid enough to ask me that question. I heard what happened to you, you took a pretty nasty fall I heard,” she explains. 

“It was nothing and nice way to change the subject. I got to go, but I will come back and see you in the next few days,” I say and turn around and walk towards the door.

“Why do you even bother coming down to see me?” she asks.

“Because I’m the reason you’re in this mess to begin with,” I add. We don’t say another word, I turn away from her and walk up the stairs and back into the hallway. I turn a corner and exit the back heading towards the cave, I sit just outside and wait for everyone to join me. After a few seconds I see Miles emerge from the door and casually walks over to me with a smile on his face.

“So what weapon did you chose? You know, a weapon can tell a lot about yourself I bet you didn’t know that. A bow says you like to avoid physical contact, a sword says you don’t mind contact but you like a clean strike. What did you chose, wait let me guess, you chose close ranged? No long, damn I can’t tell what you chose,” he says.

“I don’t even know if it’s a long or short ranged, it can be used as both I’m not sure of the name and May didn’t know either,” I explain. He looks at me and scratches the back of his head as if he’s confused as to what I mean.

“Okay, I have no clue as to what weapon you are talking about I guess I will see tomorrow. Anyway lets go get our dragons and take to the air, I’ll show you the practice field we are supposed to go to. Its huge and we get to team up with someone to do training with, well that’s during combat training my bad I forget. Okay lets go,” he says spiriting off into the cave leaving me behind. I follow behind him and go to the nest were Rykir lies down his arms underneath his chin his eyes shut getting some peaceful sleep, I don’t even have to say anything for him to feel his presence. He lefts his head into the air and stretches his arms like a cat then stands up straight looking straight at me.

Well good morning glad to see you are well. He says flatly.

I know I should have come and visited you after I was released from the ward but I got sidetracked and was mostly bedridden the entire time. Plus I was only released yesterday and today is the first day I have been able to walk the grounds since the accident. But I am sorry. I explain to him. He takes a step forward and places his head on my shoulder giving me a hug.

Jayden, I know I am just messing around with you. I have been lonely though, when you were hurt a light was off and I couldn’t connect with you. I knew you weren’t dead because if you were so would I be that was a good sign when I woke up the next day to see the sun shinning through the cave knowing that I will live another day. I am glad you are okay, I need you to be okay otherwise I will be stuck in this cave with no one to bug. He explains.

I am fine, now why don’t we go and stretch your wings for a bit. I bet they have been cramped inside this little cave for the last few days. I say.

I haven’t been stuck inside. We are allowed to go flying by ourselves but its only for so long a day and well, it has been nice to stretch my wings but I think a nice long flight well do me some good since now me and you are both healed. He adds. I scratch the side of his head and grab ahold of a spike attached to his head and jump into the air and wrapping my leg around his neck and hold on as he walks out of the cave and into the morning sunlight. Miles and Sable stand outside of the cave, Miles looks into the distances as if looking for someone, I cough out loud trying to get Miles to notice me. 

“Miles you there buddy?” I ask. Miles slowly turns his head and looks at me like he had no idea I was standing there.

“Oh hey I didn’t see you there, you almost. Wait, you need a saddle why don’t you go grab one,” he says.

“Yeah, that would be a great idea. If only I knew where they were,” I add. Miles climbs off Sable and gestures for me to follow behind him. I climb off Rykir and follow behind him we turn a corner and there sits saddles on racks. They are small enough that I can carry it and the strap is long enough that it will wrap around Rykir’s body and secure myself, I grab it and head back towards Rykir. Him and Sable appear to be in a conversation with one another, I have never heard him speak in his native tongue that it is actually pretty cool. There is a lot of fast clicking noises and an occasional roar that lasts about a split second. I place the saddle onto his back and secure the strap.

How does that feel, to tight or to loose? I ask no wanting to injure him but also myself. 

It feels just right, but maybe loosen it up. I mean you don’t have to but if you loosen it up we can do some easy maneuvering or some tricks but it is up to you. He states.

Lets leave it for now and once we get more practice in we can try out more techniques. But lets play it safe for now. I respond. He gives a slight nod, I climb onto his back placing my feet into the footholds and getting comfortable. You read to fly?

Yes lets take to the sky. He responds. Miles climbs onto Sables back and flies into the air, we follow suit behind him. They fly over the cave and head straight where we come head to head with a mountain, we both pull up flying over the mountain. The wind rushes through my air, my legs begin to shake as I try to hold my weight onto Rykir. Relax you aren’t going to fall. Hold onto the strap it will help you out so much better for control. You know how to fly with me why don’t you act like it, you are acting like you have never flown before in your life.

Yeah I know, just I want to find what is the best flying position for me. I guess nothing will be comfortable. I say simply. We fly over the mountain and even out and continue to fly straight, below us is a large green valley that stretches for miles and is surrounded by mountains. I look behind to see the rest of the class flying up the mountains, we fly down towards the ground and softly land waiting for everyone else to join us. Lieutenant Bow flies up from the ridge of the mountain and straightens out and flies towards us, his dragon is a solid black but with a tint of blue when the sun beats down on its skin. He lands a few feet away from us and nods and me recognizing that I am here and that I have made my weapon choice. He strides over to me on his dragon and smiles.

“Well I am good to see that you have made it to the flight training. You can use all the practice, you will spend the next two weeks here learning different flight techniques and you will be using these in the battle. This is one of the things we will bet talking about in strategic training tomorrow is how we will communicate during the flight. Its not every warrior for themselves, but its working as a unit. We need to learn how to fight and fly as one, this is something that has not working before, and well I have taken over the battle techniques, the General is not proud of me taking over but its been a few years and nothing has gotten done. Anyways enough talking, more flying. Get to the air now and we shall begin,” he says as he lifts up into the air with his dragon.

“Now ladies lets not get ahead of ourselves here. Why don’t we have them do laps on their dragons,” a voice speaks out sending shivers down to my bone. I turn my head around to see the General and his dragon walking towards us. I shut my eyes out of annoyance and turn my head back in the direction of Bow.

“Well isn’t this a surprise, you never show up for training,” Bow says shockingly. 

“Yeah well I thought you might need some help since you have some students who don’t like to follow the rules,” he states.

“I’m pretty sure I can handle this class. Why don’t you go back to the map room and work on some more flight patterns, we could use some since the war is going to be approaching soon,” Bow asks.

“I’m the one not making the calls no more remember that? I thought maybe I could give you a break and you could go and deal with the flight patterns. You were a lot better then me anyways,” he says.

“No, I am fine here. I have my way of teaching the students. Go head and go back to the Empires I have everything taken care of. I will see you at lunch time to discuss some matters,” Bow states.

“Fine, but I should add, if Noknot gives you any trouble why don’t you go head and send him my way. I have a way that will put them in line quickly, so quickly that he would wish he never caused trouble to begin with,” he adds. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he replies. The General and his dragon turn around and fly back to the Empires, I let out a slight sigh of relief. I open my eyes to see Bow has landed next to me and puts his hand on my shoulder. “Don’t worry, his bark is a lot harder then his bite.”

“If only that were only true,” I state.

“What do you mean?” he asks.

“Nothing, nothing at all,” I simply say. Bow gives me a puzzled look then opens his mouth to add something but decides not to and goes back into the air.

When are you going to tell them what he did to you? Rykir asks. 

I will never tell them, what they don’t know won’t kill them. I say.

Yeah, but it might sure as hell kill you. You know what kills you will kill me, what you feel I feel don’t you ever forget that. I hurt when you hurt. He says

I know that, I will never forget that. But they don’t need to worry about me and we need him inside this war. Who are they going to believe, a General who has been alive for a good thirty years and me who is only eighteen. They will take his side over mine; don’t forget that, I am just trying to stay on his good side. I reply.

Don’t act like you have to do this alone, there are people who care about you. You just have to trust them you need to trust them. He says.

Just stop complaining I am fine and lets just take to the air. I add. He doesn’t protest with one strong kick and flap of the wings we our in the air. Miles and Sable are right behind us along with the rest of the class. We make a circle around Bow as he turns around to look at us, he smiles at us then stands on top of his dragon.

“Well it is finally nice to have a complete class again. Today. We are going to learn how to stand on our dragons while flying. This isn’t easy as to many seem, one quick movement and you are falling through the sky and the only to land safely is to get your dragon to catch you, but some of you won’t be that lucky,” he says sternly. “I’m kidding your dragon will catch you way before you hit the—oh um. Sorry Jayden, I forgot.” 

“Its fine, I wasn’t standing on top of him I was blown off during the storm entirely different scenario,” I add. 

“Well anyways, you all will be fine standing on top of your dragon while they are flying through the air. You can trust them, if you don’t yet well you better learn to trust them in the next few seconds, because they are the things that are keeping you from splattering against the ground. Okay everyone why don’t you go practice now,” he explains.


	13. Patients Is Key

Chapter Thirteen: Patients is Key

After he lets us go for our own flight Miles and I linger for a few seconds then let Rykir take us to some open space away from the other classmates. We stay in the air watching as our classmates climb onto their dragons and stumble to stay on top of their dragon as they do simple maneuvers. I take a deep breath and climb out of my saddle on onto his back, I keep one foot planted firmly on the saddle while the other touches down on his hide. I keep my feet shoulder length apart and put my arms held out, before I have time to react Rykir begins to fly straight. I begin to wobble but I am able to keep my balance. I look over to see Mile’s is having a hard time even trying to climb onto Sables back.

Fly over to Miles. Lets give him some help. I say, Rykir does as I told him to do, I keep my hands in the air as he does a slow turn letting me stay on his back. We get a few feet away from Miles and I walk to the back of Rykir’s tail and stand there watching as Miles still tries to get onto Sables back.

“Just get up already,” I say. He turns and looks at me and rolls his eyes. “What was that for? Just jealous that I can stand on my dragon’s tail?”

“No, I just hate everything comes so easy for you,” he states.

“Do you really think this is easy? I am terrified of falling off every second, but I keep that fear inside and use it to remind me to keep my balance. Otherwise I will take a big splat against the ground again and I really don’t want that to happen again. Now take a deep breath and forget about everything and only focus on climbing onto her back,” I reply.

“I don’t want to,” he says.

“There are millions of things that we don’t have to do, but we have to do. The reason why they are teaching us this is because we will need to learn how to fight this way. Now just do it or you will never be able to harness this fear,” I explain. He gives me a look then begins to stand on her back, he keeps his arms out for balance as he stands there for a second. “Now, tell her to fly slowly.”

“No! You’ve got to be kidding me I am not going to stand on her while she flies, I will fall to my death,” he whines.

“Miles, I fell to my death and I am still here. Yes I am a little sore but I am still alive! You didn’t have a storm sweep you off your dragon’s back and was unable to catch you, if you fall she will catch you. Look around the entire class is falling of their dragons, you will fall yes but that is all the part of learning. Falling is what will make you succeed later on, just try it,” I reply.

“You have a valid point I will learn how to stand while my dragon flies. But if I fall to my death its on your head remember that,” he says jokingly.

“I won’t let that happen and neither will you dragon. Now hurry up I am growing a white beard over here, I am age by the second,” I laugh. He gives me a small weary smile before Sable begins to flap her wings slowly and fly straight. Miles holds his feet firmly on her back and arms out, he wobbles a few times but doesn’t fall off.

Our jobs done here why don’t we go for a light flight. I say into my mind. Rykir doesn’t say anything, he just flaps his wings and begins to fly in any direction, I walk off his tail and back onto his back. The class appears to be having trouble staying on their dragons back, many fall of the side and their dragons dive for them, while some become to adventure is making their dragons pick up speed and when they dip and even out they loose their balance and fall. I see Lieutenant Bow hovering in the air looking at the class as mostly everyone fails at this challenge. Lets go over to Lieutenant Bow and talk to him.

Are you sure? He looks rather angry, I don’t think now is not the time to bug him. He replies back.

He’s not going to do anything, I just want to see if we can do different tricks, I mean I am rather bored just standing on your back while you fly. I haven’t fallen off and maybe he will give me instructions to do something else. I reply. He mutters something into my mind but I am unable to understand what he says, but he doesn’t protest and flies over to Lieutenant Bow. 

“Is there a problem Noknot?” he asks me.

“No sir, just was wondering if you wanted me to help out some of the class with this lesson or wanted me to do something else. As you can see I am not having any problems staying on my dragons back,” I reply.

“Yes I am aware that you have not fallen off. No I do not need you to help anyone in the next few minutes we will break for basic training. This you will not need your dragons for, they will go on their own way and learn the ways to fight for their own kind. After lunch we will gather back together and do combat training with our dragons, we will meet here. Why don’t you head back to the cave then to the weapons room. Alright class that is enough falling for today head back to the cave then to the weapons room where we will begin our basic training,” he responds. Everyone gives him a sigh of relief look as they sit back down on their dragon and fly towards the Empires. I sit back down as well and follow the crowd of dragons, Miles flies up to me and gives me a smile.

“Thanks now I can stand on her back without falling, I was so sure I was going to die,” he says.

“It ain’t no problem chicken wing,” I reply.

“Chicken wing? What the heck?” he laughs.

“Just trying something new. It doesn’t work? Oh well damn guess I will have to find something new that will make me cool,” I respond.

“Jayden, you are already cool. You don’t have to act like it, you are just naturally cool,” he replies.

“If only that were the truth. Well lets shut our traps and fly back to the cave we lost everyone already we are the slow pokes,” I reply.

“Who’s the slow poke now, slow poke,” he says as Sable shots in front of us leaving Rykir and I in the dust.

Lets show them some real speed. I whisper into my mind.

Lets do it. He replies. Rykir shoots upwards then dives down closing his wings into his body, we spin in a circle picking up speed and falling faster the Miles and Sable. As we pass them I give him a cocky smile and wave as we fly by them. We even out before we hit the ground and fly straight into the cave landing with a loud thump. Miles lands next to us and stares at me in disbelief, we both dismount our dragons and walk them back to their nests. Miles turns right at the split caves and I turn left until we reach Rykir’s nest. 

I will see you in a bit. Get ready for some fierce combat training. I say.

Oh yes enjoy your fun with your weapon. I shall see you after lunch. He replies. I give him a quick scratch on his head then turn back to the entrance where Miles waits outside for me. Once I reach him he begins to head towards the weapon room, we follow behind our classmates and watch as the old class leaves the weapon room and heads towards the cave for their dragons, we are switching places. 

Once inside the weapons room everyone goes and grabs their weapon off the wall, I wait to see if anyone has taken mine but it still rests on the wall. I grab it and hold it with my hand and go stand next to miles as he holds his plain sword. I look around the room to see that everyone has a different weapon, some have bows, some have swords others have whips or chains everyone is different, like me I am the only one with this close/ranged weapon. Lieutenant Bow walks into the room and inspects our weapons and us. He approaches me and looks me up and down and looks at my weapon of chose since what I have picked for myself.

“Excellent chose Noknot, I see you have picked up the SpearBlade. A fine weapon, one of my favorite weapons, see class this weapon here. May I?” He asks reaching for the weapon, I give a nod and hand him the weapon he spins around and walks five feet away from the dummy and aims it at it. “This weapon here is a , excellent weapon for both close and long range. I am not surprised that most of you chose one or the other but not both. You never know when you might need it, yes eventually you will get two weapons to use. Those who have bows will get a dagger, those who have swords well you will probably get a bow. The reason why we have you chose one main weapon is so you know how to use that one properly.

And that way we can use some people only as ranged and some only has close range. Archers will mostly be ranged until someone approaches them and they need to use their daggers and swords will use a bow when they need to help someone out quickly but are to far away to fly. That is why everyone has different weapons here. The weapon Noknot has chosen is both, you can use it as ranged only for so many feet though, you can’t use to when someone is a hundred feet away but fifteen maybe twenty you can, then you also can use this as just a regular blade. What this weapon does, is shoots into the enemy and releases its blade and projects two extra blades that dig into enemy. Then you push this button and the weapon and the blades dig into the enemy before it is rips out and nearly killing the enemy. Now everyone take your own weapon and get some practice in.” He says handing me back my weapon. 

“Um sir, are we going to do one on one practice today or are we going to continue working with the dummies?” a student speaks up 

“That is a good question, I think that maybe you will be able to work one on one. It will give you better practice since you don’t know what your opponents move with be. Everyone pick a partner and get training,” he says.

“I got Jayden,” Miles speaks up. Of course he does he always wants to be paired with me given the chance but I don’t blame him, I know he needs help and I am probably the only here that will help him. Everyone scatters to there chosen partners I turn towards Miles and smile at him. “Now don’t be plunging that into me, I don’t want to die just use it as a regular blade if you would.”

“Don’t worry I won’t kill you and if I do I am sorry. I will get you to Tris so she can heal you,” I say sarcastically. “Or I might just let you suffer a bit.”

“Oh, I bet you would. You know he would never let that happen,” he replies.

“Enough with the chit chat ladies get to work,” Bow shouts. I give a nod and hold out my weapon and stare at Miles until he gets the hint.

“You ready?” I ask He holds out his sword and gives me a nod. “Wait, you are doing it wrong turn your body outwards and let your right leg lead with your right arm. When you want to move take a step forward with your right leg.”

“Jayden, we are going to be on a dragon formation is what we need right now,” Miles explains.

“What are you going to do when you are on the ground and are trying to fight but your formation is all over the place,” I reply.

“Why would I be on the ground when I have my dragon?” he asks.

“We aren’t always going to be in the air. What if she gets hurt and needs rest, there will be one point in time where you will be on the ground and this sword will be the only thing that will save your life. You need to know your formation,” I explain.

“I know my formation, trust me. I just don’t care about the formation right now. All I care about is kicking your ass in a little duel,” he says cocky.

“Do you honestly thing that you can kick my ass in a duel?” I ask.

“I believe I can,” he replies.

“Bring it then,” I reply. His mouth twitches into a smile he swings his sword so quickly that it barely gives me time to react. The blade of his sword collides against my blade making a clinging sound as metal touches metal, I pull back letting my body take the weight of his sword the push him away from me. I spin around and bend down and land on my knee absorbing the blow of his sword, I punch him in the knee and watch as he stumbles back.

“Cheap shot!” He calls out. I stand up and shrug at him.

“We called no rules, its not a cheap shot if nothing was called,” I explain. Everyone in the class stops their practice fights and watch Miles and I’s fight. He charges at me with his sword raised in the air, I take a step to the left as he brings his sword down loosing his balance and falls to the ground. He lets out a huge puff of air and charges at me again I take another step back as he continues to swing his sword at me, the class fans out, as I get closer to them. Miles pushes me towards the wall, he brings his sword down on me again I duck and step to the right of him avoiding his blow, his sword clings against the wall. I spin my blade around and collide it gentle into his back. “My point, I win you’re dead.”

“What the heck, why could I not hit you?” he asks.

“Because you weren’t being patient, patients is the key to everything without it you don’t know when your right move will you. You watch as to how your opponent will strike then you take your move when the window opens. I knew you were going to drive me to a wall so I waited then ducked so you would collide against it then made my killing move. You need to be more patient don’t get angry when you can’t always win,” I explain.

“See I should know better then to attack, I know its skills I want to learn and what their move is but sometimes I just want to get the advantage,” he says.

“Sometimes the advantage is knowing your opponents move before they learn yours,” I reply. He nods and gives me a smile then rubs the back of his neck.

“Alright class, now that the show is over get back to your own practicing. If you want to be as good as Noknot over here you will need all the practice you could get. Now go!” Bow shouts. Miles and I go and take our original positions he points the blade down on the ground and takes a huge breath mentally preparing for this next round.

“We are not going to do that again, we will just practice and get your formation right. Remember watch my moves learn how I fight before you make a move, that is what will bring your opponent down is giving them the chance to show you how they fight what step they will take before they attack with their weapon,” I explain again.

“Alright lets do this,” he replies. He lifts his sword at and smiles at me. I raise my SpearBlade taking a step forward poking it towards him, he stops my blade with his sword and takes a step back. I take another step forward this time pulling back on my weapon and spinning I jab to the left but fake and go to the right poking Miles in the chest. He lets out a frustrated sigh.

“Don’t let yourself be open, that is when you will make a mistake and die always be aware of everything even if it’s the simplest you think they are going to   
the left but fake to the right instead. Always assume and be one step ahead of them instead,” I state. 

“Okay, I get it. I think,” he replies. I nod and take another step forward and jab him to the left he takes a step to the right avoiding my blade. I take a step forward and swing my leg underneath and knock him onto the floor. “Seriously? Are you ever going to give me a chance?”

“Ah, no. I never was. Yes you just aren’t paying close enough attention. What is on your mind that is keeping you elsewhere?” I ask.

“I don’t know, my hearts just not in this right now,” he replies.

“Miles is it a girl?” I ask. He looks at me and then walks over and places his sword back on the wall and takes a seat.

“I don’t know what to do, I went to go visit my family the other day and my sister is getting married and my parents keep asking me when I am going to settle down. They still don’t realize that the chances of me surviving this war isn’t that great, they expect this war to end tomorrow and that I will meet a nice girl settle down and have kids. What if that never happens Jayden? I want a family, I want a wife and I want kids, what if I never get that chance,” he explains. I walk over to him and place my free hand on his shoulder.

“You will get that one day, you are still young you will survive this war and be able to start a family. We are going to end this war here and now, well not now but in the next few months the war will come to a close and you will be able to start a new life. You will grow old with the women you love and watch as your children have their own choosing ceremony, but during that time there won’t be a war and you don’t have to worry about if they will die in a war. You will get all of that eventually but for now you have to be patient and learn to wait for all the good things to come out of it. Patients is the key to everything, once you learn to master that then everything will come easier for you. I can tell that there is something else that is bugging you,” I explain.

“No that is pretty much it,” he says. I place my weapon onto the wall and look him straight in the eye making sure that he isn’t lying to me. His eyes avert away from me as if trying to hide something, his left eye twitches.

“You’re lying,” I say.

“I’m not lying I am telling you the truth. Nothing else is wrong with me, I just want a family that is all,” he says.

“Spill,” I reply. Miles looks around the room to make sure that no one is listening then grabs me by my arm and walks me towards the door and stops.

“I’m in love with you Jayden,” he says. My face tightens up and I take a step back, he cracks up laughing at my expression. He buckles to the ground laughing so hard he can’t breath, he slams his palm against the floor laughing. I look around as the class stops what they are doing and looks at us, Lieutenant Bow walks over and looks down at Miles then up at me.

“What is going on here? Why is he on the floor, do I need to get a healer?” he asks. I shake my head and bend down grabbing Miles by the collar of his neck hoisting him on to his feet.

“No sir, Miles is just a practical joker over here,” I explain. Miles continues to laugh that he begins to snort, I slam my fist into his back to make him stop laughing, he coughs a few times and draws in a deep breath and looks at me then bursts back into laughing. His face is extremely red that it looks like he took a hot shower.

“I think that is enough practice for today. Everyone go get lunch and we will meet back at the field don’t forget your weapons you will need those today. I will see you all in a bit. Jayden get your friend under control,” he explains. The entire class walks out of the room followed by Lieutenant Bow. I look at Miles one more time then begin to leave when he grabs me by my arm, he wipes a few tears away from his eyes then looks at me straight in the eye.

“I can’t believe you fell for that, especially after my entire speech of saying I want a wife and kids. Oh, man you are so easy to fool and you fell for it which is the best part,” he explains. I roll my eyes at him then begin to leave again when he stops me. “Don’t take this so seriously have a good time, I mean don’t get butt hurt about this I am only kidding.”

“Whatever lets just go and get lunch,” I reply. Miles wipes the smile off his face and walks out the door and heads to the lunchroom I follow behind him. We don’t walk the entire way there, we get in line and grab a tray of food and take a seat at an empty table. I play with my food while Miles eats it, I look over to see Eliza taking a seat next to Miles.

“Hey guys, long time now see. I think the last time I saw you guys was when our dragons hatched. How are you guys doing how is your training?” she asks.

“Hi Eliza, we are doing good training is really good. How is it for you?” Miles asks.

“Good, I enjoy it. I mean its not the highlight of my day knowing that eventually we will be killing innocent people but all I have to keep in mind is that its either kill or be killed, and I’d rather stay alive then have someone kill me. Don’t you guys agree?” she replies.

“Yeah I know what you mean, at the end of the day you have to remember that you are being trained to kill, but you can’t live your entire life like that you have to remember that you are human and everyone makes mistakes. Even if that mistake is killing another human being,” Miles replies.

“What you both have to think about is, the only reason we are in this war is because of human. A human that is greedy and wants the entire Land of Bronton for his own selfish needs. Yes we all make mistakes but then again a human is what placed us in this mess, we make mistakes at our own hand,” I explain.

“Just because someone gets greedy it doesn’t mean everyone is like that,” she replies.

“No, not everyone is greedy but we all have made mistakes that we regret or later on we will make those mistakes. Its just life it’s a constant circle of mistakes and regret, you can’t sit here and tell me that you have never made a mistake that you don’t regret, its just not natural,” I reply. 

“I can’t made a mistake that I regret, will I make one eventually yes, but as of today I haven’t made any mistake that I regret and wish I have never done,” she explains.

“I don’t believe that for one second, there has to be something,” I repeat.

“Nope nothing,” she repeats. 

“Well then aren’t you a perfect angel,” I state.

“I am no angel and I am far from perfect. Just haven’t made any mistakes is all, what is one thing you regret having done?” she asks.

“Why should I tell you, its my mistake and something that I have to live with, I ain’t going to tell anyone,” I explain. She looks at me and raises her left eyebrow trying to challenge me, but I don’t give her the satisfaction.

“Why don’t you tell us?” she asks.

“Its my mistake, my burden and my regret that no one else needs to know. Now lets just drop the subject,” I state.

“See now you know how I felt when someone kept pressuring me it doesn’t feel good to be on the other side does it. I won’t keep pushing it,” she replies. I finish the rest of my meal when a sudden scream makes my skin up off my skin, every turns their heads towards the door in utter shock. Silence fills the lunchroom as we wait for any sign or explanation for the scream, but seconds later another scream breaks the silence the room and we all jump up and run towards the door as one. We push through the doors to see the General holding a chain his left hand, connected to that chain is Ryder in right hand he has a whip he brings the whip down on her, she lets out a blood cruelled scream that makes my ears ring.

“Let her go,” I say sternly taking a step towards him. He looks at me then back at her, he holds the whip high over his head and brings it down on her again, the crack of the leather coming down on her skin makes me shiver thinking of the marks he had left me. I take a closer look at Ryder to see the chain is wrapped around her neck like a leash, her right eye is bloody and swollen shut, her left eye is hanging out of the eye socket. I throw up in my mouth a bit to see how badly she is injured and knowing that this is his entire fault. “I said let her go.”

“And what’s a boy like you going to do about it if I don’t let her go?” he asks. He brings the whip back into the air and waits for my response. As I open my mouth to say something he brings the whip through the air again and lets it touch her back, everyone around me gasps as they watch as Ryder is being whipped to death. The thing that bugs me is that everyone continues to stand here not doing anything. I turn away from her and him and walk away to a place where I will be able to put him in his place. I hear Ryder whimper as I get further away from her, her pain stabs me right in the heart and makes it hard to walk away but this needs to be done. I push open a door and walk into a room letting the door swing shut behind me.


	14. White Walls

Chapter Fourteen: White Walls

I walk back out of the room and head to the hall where the General stands whipping Ryder in front of everyone. A larger crowd has shown up in the last few minutes that I have been gone making it difficult to squish by everyone. Ryder is broken down on the ground with her hand covering her face as the General stands over her bringing the whip down on her back. I break through the crowd and stare him down, he lifts his head up and looks at me.

“Well look who has returned, what boy do you know have a come back?” he asks. I step forward and raise my right hand up bringing my weapon, my SpearBlade into sight. “Oh don’t you think you are a badass now.”

“Step away from her,” I repeat. He takes a step away from her and towards me.

“What are you going to do?” he asks. 

“Don’t make me use this, I can kill you an instant,” I state.

“You don’t have the guts to kill me. You know if you do try to kill me you will go to prison for murder and you will be executed or exiled one of the two. But I’m leaning more to executed,” he explains.

“I don’t care what my punishment will be, as long as you can never harm a living soul, that is victory for me. No matter what type of punishment I will have to endure I will have won,” I reply. His jaw tightens up as I raise my weapon and aim it at him.

“I don’t think you have the balls to kill me,” he says. I take a step forward and extend the handle then push forward and let the blade soar a few feet in front of me and into the Generals chest, his eyes widen in disbelief I push the button and let the two extra blade dig into him as they retract and come back to me. The General drops his whip and buckles to his knee his head hits the ground with a thump and he lies there motionless with a gapping hole in his abdominal, I drop my weapon and walk over to help Ryder. I place my hand on her shoulder and try to lift her up but she screams so loud that I have to cover my ears.

“It’s okay, its me,” I whisper as I bend down and try to lift her face to look at me. She turns her head away from me and buries her head in her chest. “Will someone get a healer!”

“Someone’s already on there way Jayden,” a familiar voice speaks out. I look to see Miles stepping through the crowd and towards me, he bends down and brings his lips to my ear. “You know you are going to get in major trouble for this. The General isn’t dead also.” I look to see some of my classmates aiding to the General.

“Step away from him,” I say firmly.

“Jayden we have to get him to a healer or he might just die,” someone says.

“Who cares, he’s been killing and torturing people before you were born, let him suffer and die,” I explain.

“Everyone move! Let me through. I said move!” a voice shouts over the crowd. I look to see Tris and another healer pushing there way through the dense crowd. I reach for Ryder’s hand and give her a gentle squeezing letting her know everything will be alright. Tris steps through the crowd holding a small little bag in her hand. she stops in her footsteps and gives me a sympathy look the rushes over to Ryder.

“What happened here?” she asks.

“He brought her from the dungeon and began to beat her in public, I gave him a warning to stop or I’d take actions and he refused to stop. So that was the consequences to hit actions,” I explain. 

“Let me get a look at her, I think she must have suffered from internal damages and could be bleeding internally,” she says trying to roll Ryder onto her back but Ryder won’t budge. “I’m going to need you to let me see your injuries otherwise I won’t be able to help you.”

“I don’t want your help, just go away and let me be,” Ryder speaks up.

“I can’t let that happen, it’s my job to heal you now please let me to my job,” she says firmly.

“Bite me,” Ryder replies back. Tris turns and looks at me then pulls something from her small little bag. 

“I didn’t want to have to use this,” she says pulling a small syringe and jabbing it into her arm, she pushes the plunger and lets the liquid flow into Ryder’s body. Her hand goes limp in my own as if there is no weight what so ever to her. I look at Tris as she rolls Ryder with no difficulty onto her back, one eye still hangs from its eye socket as the other is shut, her face is black and blue from being beaten, her nose is broken and pushed to the left side as if she was stepped on. Tris lifts her shirt up, her torso is one giant bruise, its all black and blue, “I need to get her to the ward now, she has internal bleeding, broken ribs and I can only imagine what else is happening. How long has this been going on for?”

“Um, pretty much since she tried to capture me,” I explained. 

“She’s the one that tried to capture you? Why did you try to help her then are you that stupid you tried to help out a captive?” she asks.

“I helped out because no one ever should be treated this way, think about it, what if this was you? Wouldn’t you want someone to step up and help you out? Or would you rather be lying here getting hit multiple times with a whip?” I ask.

“Your right, but I don’t like helping her out knowing she tried to have you captured and killed. Pick her up and lets head to the ward quickly though,” she explains. I scope Ryder into my arms and follow after Tris who pushes through the crowd, I turn my head and look back to see that The General is being carried off and following behind us. As much as I wish him dead, I have to focus on Ryder, she could die any second there is no time for delay and with The General if he does appear to live, his time will come.

We dash through the courtyard and turn several corners until the Medical Ward comes into sight, Tris runs in front of me and holds the door open. I rush through the doors and place Ryder on a hover stretcher that lies next to the door, Tris runs in after me and grabs the stretch and begins to rush her into a medical room. 

“This is as far as you can go, have a seat and I will come get you when I am done,” Tris says looking at me as she and Ryder enter double doors and vanish out of sight. I stop in my tracks and turn back around to see the General coming through the door, he passes by me on a hover stretcher making it easy for me to spit on him. He rushes past me into the a white hall way and through the double doors leaving my sight. I let out a sigh of frustration and walk over to an empty chair and sit down in it. Second later the doors open and Miles and Eliza come running through.

“There you are, Lieutenant Bow is looking for you, we have orders to bring you to his office right now,” Miles says taking in air.

“No can do, I’m waiting to hear if she will be okay,” I state.

“He’s not playing around, you nearly killed a man you have to come with us, or,” he says then looks to Eliza.

“Or they will come and arrest you,” she finishes the sentence.

“Then have them come and arrest me, I’m not leaving until I hear she is going to be alright. You saw her, she was beaten in public he deserved what was coming to him,” I reply.

“Don’t be a fool, just come with us now,” he begs. He inches towards me and puts his hand around my arm and begins to guide me up.

“I said I’m not going, leave it at that, have them come an arrest me. I knew what my punishment was when I grabbed my weapon, then I attacked the General, now let me sit here a while longer until they come and arrest me,” I explain pulling away from Miles.

“Fine, I’ll be the good friend that I am, and tell them I have no idea where you are. Let them come find you themselves, at least that will give you some time. Don’t waste it, if you find out soon how she is go straight to Bow, he will give you a less sever punishment, don’t be stupid,” He says kindly.

“I think I already passed stupid,” I reply.

“Well then don’t do anything else stupid then,” he adds then walks out the door and out of my mind. I don’t care that Lieutenant Bow is looking for me, I’d rather stay here and make sure Ryder is going to make it out alive then die a thousand times. Healers and their phoenix’s walk in and out of the room, but none are Tris. I stand up and pace around the room never letting my eyes wonder from the door I want to open.

After hours of waiting the door finally opens and Tris walks out with a grim look on her face. I stop in my track and freeze as she makes her way towards me, she pushes back her hair away from her face and sits down in a chair behind me. I face her and hold up my hands waiting for her to reply. She begins to draw things out letting out a deep and heavy sigh, then opening her mouth and shutting it, then she crosses her arms trying to make me sweat, she’s doing a fantastic job at it because right now I want to strangle her just so she will tell me if Ryder is alright.

“So? How is she?” I finally ask after agonizing minutes of dead silence. 

“There was a lot more bleeding then I was expecting, she’s been bleeding out for days. I was able to stop the bleeding finally but I don’t know if she will be strong enough to recover,” she replies.

“She’ll be strong enough she’s a fighter,” I state. Tris looks at me shaking her head.

“Jayden, she’s very weak, she nearly died twice on the table with me, I don’t know if she will be able to survive this. What she went with was really traumatic, if anything, I wouldn’t be shocked if she didn’t make it through the night,” she says. I look at her in such shock and disappointment that it feels like she just slapped my across the face.

“You’re wrong. I will prove it to you that she will make it to tomorrow morning. Now what room is she in?” I ask politely.

“I don’t think you should be in there,” she states.

“She needs a friend and I am a friend wanting to be there when she wakes up, no will you please Tris, escort me to her room. Please?” I ask. She gets up from her seat and begins walking towards the doors she entered from and waves a hand for me to follow. We walk into the all white room and walk down the hallway, its barren nothing exists on these walls not a picture not even a smudge print, its completely white and clean. We turn down another hallway and there is a white table perched in the middle of the hallway, healers stand around it. Tris looks back and me then turns down another hallway and presses her hand on the door and watches it open.

“Like I said before, she may not wake up. So don’t be shocked if she doesn’t,” she says plainly. I walk into the room and look back as the door closes behind me, I swallow my nervousness away and walk towards Ryder who lies perfectly still on her bed. Her face is still bruised and swollen but not as bad as it was before I brought her here. I take a seat in the chair next to her bed and reach for her hand sliding it into mine. I rub my thumb over her hand gently waiting for her to wake but I know she won’t be up for a long while.

After minutes of holding onto her hand I fall asleep letting my exhaustion pull me into complete darkness. I tried to stay awake but it was to difficult. What I am more surprised about is that Lieutenant Bow hasn’t com and received me yet, news must have traveled that I am in the hospital ward but I assume he’s just giving me my space to think, knowing that I have no where to go. They are probably watching over Rykir, if he’s still in the cave it means that I am still inside the Empires. I know what my punishment will be, death or exiled but who knows what I will actually get. I would rather die then see then the General lay another hand on Ryder or anyone else for that matter, I know I almost killed him but that’s fine that he is still alive, its perfectly fine as long as I don’t see him lay another hand on her he can live but as soon as he does, he’s dead. There is no playing around no kidding I will have his blood on my hands once and for all, he will receive no second chances. No man should ever lay there hand on a women, I don’t care if they are from an enemy Empires they are still human and no one ever deservers that kind of torture. 

I feel my arm moving around waking me from my sleep, I peel open my eyes to see Ryder on her side staring at me. Her knees are curled up to her chest and she stares at me holding onto my hand. My lips curl up into a smile as she looks around wondering where she is. I slide my chair closer to her bed and stroke my hand through her hair.

“How are you feeling?” I ask quietly not wanting to jar her awake to much.

“What happened? How did I get here?” she asks. I scratch the top of my head then let out a deep breath.

“I brought you here once I put an end to the General. He won’t be hurting you no more. I promise you, as long as I am alive he will never lay another hand on you,” I reply. Her lips curl into a weak smile.

“Thank you, but you didn’t have to risk your life to save me. I’m going to die soon enough anyways. You are going to be called a traitor now for helping out the enemy,” she states.

“To me, you are not the enemy. You haven’t don’t anything since you have been here to harm me. I have forgotten about the whole kidnapping and killing part you did try to do. But as I saw the situation you were being tortured in public and that I do no believe in. So I had to put in end to it, if it was someone else I would have stepped in anyways,” I explain.

“And here I thought I was special,” she says sarcastically.

“You are special,” I state. Her face grows red she smiles then turns way from me trying to hide the fact that I made her blush.

“You’re just being nice. You don’t have to act like you like me. Now tell me, why are you really here?” She asks me. I pull my hand away from her then push up out of the seat and walk away from her.

“You want the truth?” I ask.

“Yes the truth. If you don’t know what that means, it means the quality or state of being true. Now tell me the truth,” she asks again. I let out a sigh and walk towards the wall placing my forearm against it and leaning my head into it.

“Because for some sick reason I care for you,” I answer.

“You don’t know me,” she replies.

“I don’t need to know you to know I care for you. People fall for people through sight, whether its how they look or act. IN your case you are strong and willing to do anything for your Empires, that takes bravery, so like I said, I do not need to know you to care for you. I would like to get to know you better, but I have a feeling that I will not be able to,” I explain.

“And why is that?” she questions. I turn back towards her then place my hand on the palm scanner to open the door. Outside the door stands Lieutenant Bow and two dragon warriors who are officers.

“Because I may not be alive tomorrow or even in this Empires tomorrow. I am ready for my punishment,” I say turning towards Bow exiting the door. “Goodbye Ryder.”

“Wait, please don’t—“ she tries to say but the door cuts her off. I place my hands out in front of me and let Bow put me in cuffs.

“Jayden Noknot you are under arrest for the attempted murder of General Hiden Renton,” he whispers. “Please do not resist or we will be forced to use force against you.”

“Does it look like I am trying to resist?” I say dryly.

“I know, but we have to say this,” he adds. The officer’s push me forward, I follow behind Bow as we walk away from her door. I want to be with her right now, she has no one she is all alone and I can’t even be with her. I take one last look at her door before we turn a corner and she vanishes out of my sight but now out of my mind. The healers desk comes into sight and Tris is standing there her face buried in charts but I don’t doubt that she doesn’t know I am walking by.

I let my head hang low, not from being ashamed of what I did, but to show that I do feel a little guilty trying to take another’s life white trying to spare another. I wouldn’t call myself a murder, because if that was the case the we would all be called one, that’s what we are doing in this war anyways right, killing another trying to keep balance? If that’s true then I shouldn’t be the only one on trial here. Yes I do take responsibility for my actions, attacking a higher rank, attacking someone on my side. Mitchel was kicked out of for attacking me, his was pity and childish drunk and he had no weapon. As for me, I was perfectly sober and knew what I was doing. I went to the weapon room knowingly and retrieved my SpearBlade, I should be sentenced to death, but lets see what will happen, a trial will come, I hope. 

We left the hospital ward minutes ago and now we are walking across the cobblestone floor towards the barracks. I know exactly where I am going, to the dungeon, cellar whatever you may want to call it. To the same place where Ryder was tortured and were I received a whiplashing. We pass by my classmates who some look away in shame and in distrust me with me, while others whisper “you’re a good man.” Or “I’m glad someone stopped him, he needed to be stopped.” I’m just glad that some people respect me enough still I just hope that will keep my alive long enough where I can get back to Ryder

We enter the barracks and walk down the empty halls turning corner after corner until we come upon the dreaded door. I swallow a little bit of spit and took a glance back to see Miles, May and Eliza staring at me, Miles gives me a small smile and nod to reassure me that everything will be okay. I give a slight not to let him know that I will be fine and walk through the door and down the stairs, the light vanishes when the door slams shut behind me, and behind my freedom. My footsteps echo through the room as I walk down the stairs and to my new home. Bow steps in front of my and walks me over to a prison cell and opens it up, I step through and hold my hands out for him to undo the cuffs. My hands are free and the door closes with a silent click.

“I will be back in a bit. I still have to finish my lessons,” he says before he leaves the room. I look around my new home and take a seat on a bench in my cellar and run my hands through my air.

“What did you do to get locked up in here?” a voice asks. I look around to see a pair of hands come through my cell and a face appears.

“Forgot you were here,” I reply. I get up from the bench and walk over to the bars I place my left foot on the wall and lean back into it crossing my arms.

“Well I’m not surprised, I mean you only ever came by to see Ryder. How is she doing by the way?” he asks.

“She’s stable, that is all that I know,” I reply. “What happened?”

“He just sort of snapped, he came down here and grabbed the whip and started lashing out at us. He went to get her from her cell and she bolted passed him ran up the stairs and out, but he was quick and caught up to her since her legs were bruised and she could barely stand on them. She punched him in the face which only angered him more, he then began to beat her outside of here, and the rest I do not know,” he explains. “So she’s doing okay?”

“Yeah, she woke up before I left. She seems fine, she’s resting and healing and away from him. Both of you are away from him he shouldn’t be harming you no more,” I state.

“You shouldn’t have done that for us, we are just going to be killed eventually,” he replies.

“I would want someone to step in for me if I was being tortured to the point where I was on the brink of death. Think of it this way, you owe me and I will take my debt anytime you are released from here and you will be released,” I explain. 

“And how do you know this?” He asks.

“Because, Lieutenant Bow is nothing like the General and I will not stop until I am dead to get you guys set free or at least, released from this cell and be able to troll the grounds,” I explain.

“That will never happen,” he replies.

“I will make it happen,” I say pushing my body off the wall. “My names Jayden by the way.”

“Cain,” he says reaching his hand out. I shake his hand and stare at him, I want to say something but I can’t think of anything to say. “Don’t hurt her.”

“Hurt who?” I ask.

“Ryder, I know you care for her. Why else would you risk yourself for her. I may not know what actually happened out there, but I do know you attacked the General to stop him from attacking her. You have feelings for her I can tell and I know for a fact that she knows. So just don’t hurt her. We both come from the same Empires and I have grown up with her, she is a special girl who has never given any thought of boys because of what she wanted to do for our Empires. But also just remember, right now is not the time to mix love and war, someone is bound to lose,” he explains.

“We’re far away from that right now. The war hasn’t been decided yet, we still have a ways until someone wins. As for now, it’s just time to go along for the ride,” I reply.

“It’s going to be one hell of a bumpy ride,” he adds.

“Ain’t the truth,” I say laughing. Cain smiles at me then turns away and walks to his bed and lies down. I walk over to the front of the cell door and wait for something to happen but nothing will happen till tonight, or tomorrow morning so I decide to rest.


	15. Drops of Blood

Chapter Fifteen: Drops of Blood

A light shines down above me and a hand grabs me by my chest and pulls me off my bed. I open my eyes blinking through the light trying to uncover who is standing in front of me. My body gets dragged out of the cell and is thrown against a wall. White spots block my vision for a few seconds but then everything begins to clear up, I blink away the white spots and look straight in the eyes of Lieutenant Bow, he lets go of my shirt and takes a step back taking a seat in a chair.

“Good morning sunshine,” he says mockingly. “Take a seat why don’t you and we can get down to business and you can inform your side of the story of what happened.”

“You already know what happened, why do I need to explain myself again,” I state.

“I have heard what some of your classmates have said yes, but I need to know your story to make sure things actually match up and that they are not just covering for you,” he explains.

“No one needs to cover me. I take full responsibility for my actions and everyone single one of them know that,” I reply.

“Then you will have no problem telling me your version of the story then,” he repeats. I let out a sigh then take a seat across from him and lean back in the chair.

“I was at lunch with Miles and Eliza and we were discussing a topic. I was just about to get up and leave when we heard a scream, the entire lunchroom went silent, we held our breathes thinking it was just a fluke but a second later another scream sliced through the silence. At that point everyone jumped out of their seats and rushed out the door and into the hall where we saw the General over Ryder holding a chain in his hand that was wrapped around her neck. In his other hand was a whip, I asked him to put the whip down and step away from her and no one would get hurt, but he insisted on continuing to strike her. I then warned him again, but he disobeyed my orders so I went to put matters into my own hand. I went straight to the weapon room and grabbed my weapon and marched up to him and asked him, no told him to put his weapon down and step away from her.

He stared at me for a second thinking I was bluffing that I wouldn’t use my weapon, he told me that I didn’t have the guts to do it, so I looked him straight in the eye as he was raising the whip again to Ryder and attacked him with it. At that moment he dropped to the ground and as did the whip. All my concern was on Ryder at this point, she didn’t want to seek treatment and rather die then have the healer tend to her. I did what I had to do to save another humans life. Why must one have the power to beat a person like that, especially in front of the entire class, its not right and he needed to be dealt with especially since no one else was taking matters into their own hands. I did what I had to do to save a life and I will take all the responsibility for what I did,” I explain. Lieutenant Bow scratches his face then leans forward crossing his arms under his armpits.

“I will take everything you say into consideration, but you should know what you did was a serious crime. You could face the death plenty, but we shall we what happens, your trial will be in the next day. Just remember that if you do some how escape the death penalty and continue to fight with us, we are going to have a serious problem that your classmates may not trust you no more. Keep that in mind, now go back into your cell Miles is bringing you food down in a bit,” he says getting out of his chair. “Oh and by the way, you should be proud of what you did, not many would have stood up to him. It was a stupid choice for you to do it, but brave. Its time to get back into your cell Jayden.”

“May I ask one thing?” I ask.

“Yes,” he says.

“How is she doing?” I ask. He slowly walks over to me places his hand under my arm guiding me from my chair and to my cell. I walk across the threshold and turn around to face him and let the lock click before he opens his mouth.

“She’s doing good. She should be back in here by tomorrow, I may have to move you though can’t have two people in one cell,” he says walking away from me.

“You know you can’t treat them like animals, they’re human beings and you wouldn’t wanted to be treated like the way you treat them, just think about that,” I reply.

“They’re the enemy though, we can’t act like they’re our best friend we have to keep them close but not let them to close. You think about that, Ryth would treat you much worse then the way we treat them,” he adds before walking up the stairs and closes the door behind him.

“He’s wrong you know. We don’t torture the people, we just kill them,” Cain speaks up once Bow is out of sight.

“I figured as much,” I state.

“It’s more for our energy, we know we won’t get any out of them so why waste our energy trying to get information out of someone who will not break. For example I don’t even know how long I have been down here, weeks or months. They have not broken Ryder or me for information, we won’t give them any but yet you keep trying and are failing at it. Might as well save all that energy for the war,” he explains.

“Every Empire does it differently. Cain, may I ask you a question?” I ask.

“Fire away, though I may not answer it,” he states.

“Is your Wyvern still alive?” I ask.

“Yes, Luther is still alive but I wish he weren’t at this point,” he replies.

“Why is that?” I ask.

“Because the link between us tugs me towards him, I feel his pain I feel everything about him. You know the feeling you have to your dragon, I haven’t flown with him for weeks or months now, I miss him and he misses me. I feel like there is a huge wall in front of me that I can’t get over to reach him, no matter how hard I try I just can’t get over it. So I wish he was dead at this point so I wouldn’t have to put up with this any more,” he explains.

“I’m sorry, I wish I didn’t save you that night,” I state.

“I wish you hadn’t either,” he whispers. I walk over to my bed and take a seat and bury my face in my hands. I just want everything to be over with already, I want this war to be over I want to go on with my life but everything feels like its going so slow, nothing is moving as fast as I want it to and I doubt it ever will. 

The door opens shining a string of light, footsteps come down the stairs. I left my head up to see Miles is walking down with a tray of food. He keeps his head down low placing it on the table and walks over to the cell and lefts his head up at me, his right eye is black and is swollen shut. I swiftly get up from the bed and walk over to him.

“What happened?” I ask. Miles rubs his eye as if he had forgotten all about it.

“The General is what happened,” he replies. I tilt my head like a lost puppy and stare at him waiting for more explanation. 

“What do you mean the General is what happened?” I ask.

“Apparently he got to some of the classmates, I was walking to see how Ryder was doing so I could report back to you. But there was four people outside her door, I tried to push my way through but they wouldn’t budge. At one point I hit one of the guys in the face but that wasn’t my smartest moving knowing that there were four of them there. So one held back my arms while the guy I hit took a few swings to my face and stomach. So I am sorry that I have no news with how she is doing. I really tried knowing you went to great lengths to keep her safe, but Jayden, I fear that she is not safe,” he explains.

“Why do you think that?” I ask.

“I can’t explain the feeling I got when I was in the hospital ward. There were four guys at her door no one else was even remotely around to keep in eye on her. I also heard them walking as soon as I got close they stopped and looked at me as if I interrupted their conversation. Jay, I just feel like something is extremely wrong,” he says.

“How serious do you think it is?” I ask again.

“Pretty serious,” he says. 

“Miles you have to get me out of here, I have to go watch over here,” I say sternly.

“Nothing is going to happen to her, you boys are silly,” Cain butts in.

“She is helpless right now Cain, she is injured and if something happens I am going to kill myself for not helping her,” I reply. Cain steps into the light and looks straight at me.

“I’m going with you,” he says.

“Like hell you are,” I reply.

“She is my friend and I want to protect just as much as you do, why can’t I go?” he ask.

“Hello, neither of you can even get out. Did you forget that you are locked behind bars? The only way you will get out of here is if Bow comes down again and lets out, but that is not going to happen, keep that in mind,” he says.

“Then why did you come down here to tell me that she might be in trouble if you have no way of getting me out of here. I want to watch over her Miles, let me out of here,” I say.

“Or what?” he asks.

“I don’t know, I will injure myself until they take me back to the ward and I can watch over her safely. And don’t you think that I won’t do it because I will, ou know when I am motivated that I will do it,” I explain. Miles looks at me then looks at the door.

“I am sorry, but I don’t want to end up down here myself. But I knew you would say something like that, so why don’t you be careful with the knife. I don’t want you to cut yourself,” he says walking back to the table and grabbing the tray and sliding it under the cell door. “Be careful, I don’t want to see you buried already.”

“Thanks Miles, you really are a good friend,” I reply. He gives me a weak smile then walks away from me and up the stairs. The door opens and closes behind him, I take my tray and begin to eat the bread and meat that is on the plate. I look over and see Cain staring at my food, I take the knife try the tray and slide the rest of the food under the cell, he lunges for the tray and begins to eat the food quickly that he begins to hiccup.

“Thank you,” he says taking slower bites. 

“You’re welcome,” I reply. He goes back to his food and I take a seat on my bed holding the knife in my hand wondering what the best way to inflict damage on me is. I lean back against the wall and close my eyes twirling the end of the tip against my finger. 

I take a deep breath and take the knife driving it into my left wrist, I bite down on my tongue as I withhold a scream, my hand shakes as it digs the knife deeper into m wrist. Blood sprays into my eyes and flows out of my arm onto the ground. I drop the knife and put pressure on my wrist trying to stop the blood, but I quickly let go remembering why I did this. I collapse onto the ground and fumble for the knife my fingertips brush against the handle but I can’t pick it up.

“Jayden, you alright?” Cain asks. I look at him and see Ryder’s face, I grab the knife swiftly and slab into my right thigh and slice through it. I let out a deep scream and fall onto my back letting the knife slide out of my hand and onto the floor. “Jayden, can you hear me?”

“It came from in here,” a voice yells. My eyes become heavy and the room begins to spin, I hear metal scrapping against metal as my cell door pries open. I tilt my head to the side to see four blurry bodies standing in front of me.

“Jayden can you hear me? It’s Lieutenant Bow, blink twice if you can hear me,” he says. I try to blink, but I am not sure if I did or not. “What happened to him?”

“Two guys came in here and said he was going to pay for what he did to the General. One held him down and cut his wrist and thigh trying to make it look like he tried to kill himself, as soon as he screamed they took off,” Cain explained to him, which is a lie a good lie at that. The room continues to spin, Miles appears in my vision.

“Sir, we need to take him to the hospital ward, he’s loosing a lot of blood and fast,” he explains.

“Take one arm Miles and I’ll take the other,” he explains. My body becomes lifted off the ground as Miles and Lieutenant Bow pick me up and take me to the hospital ward. I try to keep my eyes open but everything is moving to fast that if I try I will throw up on everyone one. I close my eyes and begin to drift off into darkness.

“Hurry Miles!” Bow shouts before I slip off into darkness.

I peel open my eyes to see that my room is empty, no one is in here but me. I pull my blanket back to see my wrist is healed and my thigh is bruised but is practically healed. I slide out of the bed and place my feet on the ground; my body shivers as the ground is extremely cold. I limp over to the door and place my hand on the palm scanner, the door slides open I stick my head out to see no one is around. I look at my door number to see I’ve been placed in room sixty five, if I remember correctly Ryder is in room sixty-one. I walk out of my room and quietly patter through the empty hallways until I come across room sixty-one, I place my hand on the palm scanner and wait as it slides open. I peak my head in to see that Ryder is lying down on the bed, she turns her head around and smiles at me. I walk quietly into the room and take a seat next her bed.

“Hi,” she whispers. She sits up and looks at me, her left eye is bruised, I put my hand under her chin and take a look at her face.

“Are you okay? Has everything been okay?” I ask.

“You shouldn’t be here, they will come back,” she explains. I stand up and tighten my fists into a ball.

“They won’t harm you. I promise you that, no one will ever hurt you again,” I explain.

“Don’t worry about me, I am just going to be killed anyways. There is no point in holding out for the inevitable; it’s just a matter of time before I am killed, so go. Stop coming to visit me Jayden we will never be together,” she explains to me. Before she can say something else I crush my lips against hers, her lips taste like vanilla. I pull back and look at her face, I slowly rub my thumb under her chin then stare her in the eyes. 

“No one will touch you, I sure as hell won’t let anyone kill you,” I explain to her.

“Jayden why?” she whispers, or at least I think she whispered.

“I don’t know how to explain it, but you have my word that no one will hurt you,” I reply. A tear runs down her face as she wraps her arms around my neck pulling me into her. I wrap my arms around her trying to protect her the best to my ability. She pulls away from me and kisses me on the lips, we both pull away from one another when the sound of the door beeps open. I turn my head to see Lieutenant Bow stepping in through the door.

“Jayden, may I speak with you outside. Alone?” he asks. I give a slight nod and step back away from Ryder, her fingers brush against my neck as I pulled away sending shivers down my spine. I walk outside of her room and lean against the door as Lieutenant Bow rubs the back of his head then looks at me. 

“I know I shouldn’t be here, I’m sorry but—“ I try to say.

“That’s not what I came here for. I wanted to tell you that the General is missing,” he says.

“What do you mean missing? Why was no one keeping guard at his room?” I ask. Bow rubs the back of his neck.

“That’s the thing, there were two men stationed outside his door but they’re missing as well. I think they have betrayed us and went to Ryth with our information. Jayden if this is true, we are screwed he knows our every move,” he explains.

“No we’re not,” I state.

“Yes we are, war is upon us and with the information he has it could be any day now,” he adds.

“Yes that is true, war is upon us, it could be days, weeks, months or even hours. But we can win this war, we have two very important information that can help us gain the win,” I reply.

“Yeah and what is that?” he asks.

“Well, one is sitting in that room and another is sitting in a jail cell,” I state.

“They’re not going to cooperate and give us information, especially after what the general did to them. There is no possible way they will do this,” he replies.

“I am pretty sure that they will help us. You just have to give them a chance, if they try to flew we will—execute them,” I say chocking on the word execute. 

“Alright, tomorrow me and you will be in the map room and we will devise a new plan,” he says.

“Wait, what about Jern though? I mean they’re with us in this war shouldn’t we be working together?” I ask.

“Just because we are fighting for the same side doesn’t mean we should know each others battle plan, besides they’re land and we are air, so there is no point. They’re taking care of Ventno and we have Ryth. We have been trying to win over Polya but it looks like they still do not want any part of this war, I don’t blame them, they’re the outlying Empires. Like I said Jayden, tomorrow you and me are in the map tomorrow devising a new plan. I will have May in there with us because she has seen the battlefield.”

“So does this mean I don’t have to face trail no more?” I ask.

“We have more important matters to deal with then a trail, a trail of someone who fled from their own Empires. I think your name is pretty clear at this point. Go get some rest and I will see you bright and early in the morning. Be in the maps room at first daylight, be prepared its going to be a difficult day,” he explains. I give him a nod and he turns away and walks down the empty hallway. I place my hand on the palm screen and watch as the door opens in front of me. I take a step into the room and walk towards Ryder who is now sitting up straight playing with her hands, once the door closes she lifts her head up at me and smiles.

“I see he didn’t take you away and lock you back in prison, I guess this is a good sign?” she asks.

“We need to talk,” I say taking a step towards her and taking a seat in the chair.


	16. Alternatives

Chapter Sixteen: Alternatives

She gives me a puzzled look as I avoid eye contact with her. This is going to be a tough decision for her and Cain to make, either become a traitor for their Empires or die. I know if I were in that decision I wouldn’t know what to do. I let out a heavy sigh and look her straight in the eye.

“I have to ask you something and its not going to be an easy situation but this whole war isn’t an easy situation,” I say.

“Just spit it out Jayden stop dancing around the subject,” she demands.

“I was just informed that the General has fled from the Empires and has betrayed us by going to Ryth with our strategic plans. He knows our every move and well if this information is true, then your Empires has won the war instantly,” I explain.

“And what does this have to do with me?” She asks.

“Will you fight with us, give us your Empires s information and help us win this war. If you chose not to, you will be executed,” I explain. I avoid looking at her in the eyes knowing her reaction. I hear her body move from the bed onto the ground, she walks around the room then leans against the wall.

“This is a difficult decision you know that correct? You don’t expect for me to give you an answer right this second?” she asks. 

“No, but we do need an answer soon though. I wouldn’t be asking you of this if it wasn’t important. You said it yourself no matter what you are dead, think of it as a get out of jail card. You will be free but you will be guarded and I will guard you from my classmates so they will not lay a hand on you,” I explain.

“What am I to ride though? My Wyvern has already been killed I can no longer feel a link to her, I feel so empty without having her presence in my mind. What am I to ride Jayden?” she asks. 

“You can ride a dragon,” I reply.

“I’m not a citizen though, I can’t receive one. I’ll never be accepted I’d rather face death then become victimized from your Empires,” she explains to me

“We need though Ryder, if they didn’t send you here to capture me you wouldn’t have been tortured, you wouldn’t be in this mess right now. Its your Empires s fault that you are in this situation, most importantly the general wouldn’t have hurt you. Please help us, I will protect you but I don’t think they would harm you knowing you are trying to help us, so will you. Will you please help us win this war?” I ask. I take her hand and look her straight in the eyes hoping for her to see that I am serious about all the promises I made her.

“Under one condition,” she says.

“Yes?” I ask.

“As long as you never leave my side,” she demands.

“Never,” I say with a smile on my face. She smiles at me then walks towards the door.

“We’ve got some work to do. The hardest part is going to try and convince Cain to join with us,” she states.

“That actually might be easy compared to what lies ahead of us,” I say.

“Baby steps,” she whispers. I give her hand a tight squeeze and pull her behind me as I walk to the door opening it in front of me. WE walk hand and hand through the hallways not a living soul walks amongst us. I peak around corners to make sure no one is there. Knowing m luck we’d get caught and sent back to our rooms to rest more, but there is so much at stake and we don’t have time to waste if we want to survive this war we have to get started now.

I stop in my footsteps when I hear a voice. I drop Ryder’s hand and walk to the corner and peak over, Tris and another healer stand in front of the doors to the lobby. A hand touches my shoulder making me jump, I turn to see Ryder behind me with a worried look on her face. I put a finger to my mouth and turn the corner to face Tris. She looks at me then tells the healer she’ll talk to her later then walks towards me.

“Jayden what are you doing out of bed. You need to rest, your body can’t take any more damage. Do you need help back to your room?” she asks

“No sorry I need to get back to the barracks. Lieutenant Bow needs me to come up with some new battle plans. Sorry, I know healers orders but if we want to win I just have to leave now,” I explain.

“I don’t like this but I am tired of hearing the emperor every night ranting about the war. GO! But let me go get your clothes for you,” she says disappearing out the doors. I turn around and grab Ryder’s hand pulling her towards me and to the doors Tris vanished through. I peak my head through the doubles doors to see that no one is around. I give Ryder a nod and walk through the doors straight into Tris.

“Jayden what’s going on? She asks as she looks up and down at Ryder and me her eyes linger on our hands. “I didn’t realize you were a couple.”

“Were not, its just I need her help. She decided to help us out,” I explain.

“Well she’s not well enough to leave yet. You can go but she has to stay,” she says.

“Like hell I am! You can’t hold me here, I can kick your ass up and down this hallway if you want. I’m leaving and you have no way of stopping me,” Ryder threatens.

“There is going to be no fighting. Tris just let us leave, Lieutenant Bow already knows what is happening. She is under my watch she isn’t going nowhere,” I explain. Tris grabs me by my arm and pulls me away from Ryder.

“I don’t like her, she’s just using you Jayden. She knows you have feelings for her and she will use them so you can set her free. She then will go back to Ryth and give them the information they need to win this war. Something’s not right with her, why else would she accept to help us? Please just trust me Jayden, don’t let her help us. If you do, we might as well surrender now because she will betray you, us,” Tris explains. 

“Your just jealous is all. Ryder will be executed when she sets foot in Ryth. Tris you have nothing to be afraid of when it comes to Ryder, except that she wants to be with me also,” I say.

“Don’ make this about you! I am not jealous, I can handle a little competition, just true me with her watch your back, something is off. So anyways dinner tomorrow?” she asks. “Good see you at give.” She leans in and kisses me. “Here’s your clothes, Ryder I am sorry we threw yours away, lots of blood and sweat. But if you’d like I can get you some of mine for you. I’m sure they might be a little tight but they will do the job.”

“I think I’ll pass. Lets go Jayden, we have a lot of work to do,” she says impatiently. Ryder grabs me by my hand pulling me away from Tris and through the double doors. We walk out the front doors and out into the darkness. I look up to the sky to determine what time it is, my guess is about ten maybe close to eleven. A dragon flies over top of us as they patrol the night. I squeeze her hand and led the way to the barracks. The stars light out way through the twist and turns of the Empire, in seconds I open the door to the barracks and slide in headings straight to the back where I’ll find the dungeon doors.

I pull open the door and begin to descend down the stairs my footstep creak on the floorboards. We reach the bottom and walk to the cell, I take a key handing on the wall and press it into the lock hearing the door unlock with a loud click. Ryder drops my hand pulls the door open and runs inside before I can even pull the key out of the lock.

“Cain!” she whispers as she looks for his body. He begins to moan and groan.

“Ryder how did you escape?” he asks. She emerges with her arm around his waist and kisses him on the cheek.

“I didn’t, we have something to ask of you,” she says. Cain stands two inches taller then her, she gives her a big hug and kiss on top of her head.

“What is it?” he asks.

“Will you help us defeat the Ryth Empire, your Empire?” I ask.

“I’m in!” he says joyfully.

“Just like that? Don’t you need time to think about it?” I ask.

“No, I trust Ryder’s decisions. Besides I can’t step foot into Ryth unless I want to die. So what do we do first?” he asks.

 

“Well first thing is first, come with me to the map room and explain to me about this prophecy,” I state.

“Oh yes, forgot about that. Well Ryder I guess if we are to be traitors we might as well give ever detail we know. What do you say?” he asks.

“We might as well there is no point anymore. Leys get started its going to be a very long few days,” she says. Cain and I nod at her response and walk up the stairs as they follow behind me. We walk into the hallway tiptoeing around trying not to make a sound. We find the maps room open the door and slide in quickly.

The map room is huge, there is a table with Ryth’s Empire map on it, on the wall hangs Ventno, Jern, Polya and ours. Ryder walks over to their Empires map grazing her fingers over it as if it’s a long lost possession that she doesn’t want to break.  
“I know I miss home too,” Cain says in such a harsh tone it made me jump.

“Its not that I miss it, but miss the family. You remember how they treated us, its no wonder people where fleeing,” she says.

“What do you mean treating you?” I question.

“It wasn’t all sweet back home. Our emperor is an evil ruler no one will step up to replace him. Jayden you may want to take a seat, I, we have a very long story to tell you,” she explains. I hop onto the table and wait for her to begin. 

“Do you know of how we were given our guardians? How we were given dragons, wyverns, tigers and scorpions?” she asks me.

“Yes they were guardians over the terrain before our ancestors came in and made an Empire. A deal was made, if a warrior can beat them in battle they would become out guardians it not we were to be perished,” I explain.

“Yes, well out ancestor who defeated out guardian was emperor for many years, eventually his son ruled then his son then his son till one day the emperor mysteriously died and his family vanished. Dron Renton stepped up to become Emperor over Ryth expect everything begun to change then. There was no longer a ceremony letting you decide what you wanted to become, instead he chose for you.

Most of us were drafted to become a warrior because we can be replaced every year and he needs more warriors then any other position, prior to that we were able to walk up to a table and chose. There lied a pile of ash each a different color of the position you were to chose, you placed your fingers inside the color you wanted and rubbed it across your forehead and then began your journey in that position. There is something I think you should know,” she explains to me. I look up at her as she crosses over to me placing her hands on my knee looking away from me.

“What is it?” I ask as my heart begins to race.

“The General, is actually our emperors son,” she says.

“No, that makes no sense there is no way he is from Ryth we would have known,” I reply.

“No Jayden, its true, why do you think he was torturing us. He was trying to keep our mouth shut, Ryder was going to tell you but he became violent. He didn’t want his secret getting out, he wanted to gather as much information as possible before he left to leave back to the empire. He’s not a traitor, but a spy working for his father trying to rule Bronton,” Cain explains.

“We would have known if someone moved in, we keep record of who comes in and out of those gate doors,” I explain.

“That’s because he was sent here as a baby over twenty years ago. Him and his uncle, his uncle brain washed him and was feeding what he needed to do as he grew up and got him to become a warrior. I tried to tell you but he knew,” she explains to me. I grab her hand pulling her into my body giving her a hug.

“Now that he is gone he will never lay a hand on you again. Don’t worry we will win this war that way you can go home. The both of you,” I say. I hear her sob as she cries into my shirt. Cain walks over to me pulling Ryder away from me into his chest, then he places his free hand on my shoulder giving me a nod of respect.

“Its okay Ryder, I’m here. We’ll get back to see mom and dad even Dillon. They’re alright nothing will happen to them,” he says.

“You two are siblings?” I ask shockingly.

“Twins yes. I was never letting her come here by herself, it was just luck that we were both captured,” he says.

“Makes sense. I really hate to rush you guys but we need to get down to basics and begin to make a new plan. But I think first we should all take a few hours and get some sleep. Its going to be a rough few days. You can sleep in here I’ll sleep outside,” I say.

“You don’t have to do that,” she says.

“I do actually just incase something happens, get some sleep guys. I’ll be in at first light with Lieutenant Bow then we will get everything planned out,” I state. Ryder pulls away from Cain walks over to me wrapping her arms around me then draws me closer to her face until our lips are on top of one another. Cain coughs to remind us we aren’t alone, she pulls away and smiles.

“Sleep well Jayden,” he says.

“Yes sleep well,” he says sarcastically. I jump off the table and walk to the door slowly opening it.

“Goodnight,” I say as I slide out of it closing it lightly. I slide down the wall keeping my back towards the door and close my eyes. In seconds darkness takes over me and I drift to an endless world.

“Jayden, wake up,” a voice says loudly. I burst open my eyes to see Bow standing in front of me, under his eyes are bags suggesting he hasn’t slept in days. “Glad you’re up. Buy why are you sleeping out here?”

“Ryder and Cain are sleeping in the maps room,” I say with a yawn in between names.

“There’s no one in there Jayden,” he says firmly.

“What!” I shout jumping onto my feet opening the door quickly that it slams against the wall on the other side. I take a step into the room to see that one half of the room is empty; I walk around the table to see two bodies next to each other. I turn my head and glare at Bow.

“I was only kidding, I hadn’t checked the room yet. Geez can’t anyone take a joke no more,” he says quickly. Ryder turns her head and looks at me then shakes Cain.

“Err, give me five more minutes,” he groans.

“We may not have five minutes. Get up now you lazy bum, the lieutenant is here,” she says.

“I was having the most amazing dream ever. Thanks for waking me up before the best part happened,” he says sarcastically. He pulls himself onto his feet and walks to the table and plows his arms down sinking his head into his arms. We all circle around the table yawning one after another.

“Lieutenant we have some new information for you about the General. He’s not really who we thought he was, he was well is actually a spy for Ryth. He was sent here as a child to seek information for his father who is the actual emperor of Ryth,” I explain to him.

“It would make sense. He never wanted to attack Ryth he wanted to do defense rather then offense,” he responses.

“Since he knows all of our plans, I think it is time we take everything off the table and devise new plans. Otherwise, they will win for sure it also helps that we have two native’s that know what there plan is as well,” I state.

“Yes you are right, we have to keep moving forward there is no time looking back. Ryder, Cain I thank you for your help, our Empire thanks you. Now lets get down to business,” he says.

“There is one more matter we have to discuss before we start to plan,” I say.

“Yeah and what is that?” he asks.

“I think we need to know about the dragon prophecy. When Ryder first came here and tried to capture me she had mentioned a prophecy and I think we should know what that prophecy is. Don’t you think I mean it is important to know any information that will help us defeat Ryth,” I explain.

“Yes we need to know what this prophecy is about. Would either of you like to explain it?” he asks.

“I don’t know much about this prophecy other then the boy with the mark of a dragon will bring down the Ryth Empire. There was nothing more and if there was we weren’t told what it was about, all I was told was to sneak into Aszuria and bring Jayden alive or dead back to the Empire. That is all I know, I’m sorry if I knew more I would tell you but I am just as clue less as you guys,” she explains to us.

“It’s okay, we’ll find more information about this. But for now lets not waste our energy on a rabbit hunt. Lets get down to business, Lieutenant, is there anyway you can get Miles and May in here? We are going to need all the help we can get.” I ask. He nods and walks out the room, I turn to the table and stare at the map and begin.


	17. Preparation

Chapter Seventeen: Preparation 

Lieutenant Bow returns with Miles and May, when they step through the door they stare at us confusingly as they try to calculate what is going on. They circle around the table with us and shake hands and introducing themselves to Cain and Ryder. I pull over another table and lie down Ventno’s map along with Jern, if we want to win this war we need to establish where this is going to take place and who is going to strike first. If we don’t act soon Ryth will attack before we can establish a plan.

“So what are we to do?” Miles asks.

“We have to start from the drawing board. Its not going to be easy buy it will be the easiest thing to do, and training is going to intensive. We are going to need to double day and night patrol so we know there will be no surprise attacks. We are lucky that we can see them going since we are in the mountains, but we aren’t that lucky. If we needed to flee it will take days for the citizens to flee to Jern. I think we should do a surprise invasion that way we take out a few of their warriors and try to keep them guessing what is going on,” Bow explains.

“But if we do a surprise attack we might lose some of our own numbers. We don’t have the numbers to lose at this point we have to play defense. We can’t try to override them” May speaks up.

“You won’t be able to make a dent in their army. Empire Dron has made sure that doing the ceremony is warriors there are few to none that are assigned to another position. He has hundreds of warriors you don’t have that. You, we, are at an unfair disadvantage the only way we will possibly win this war is if we can get more numbers on our side. Besides Jern who can’t help you defeat Ryth because they have land guardians you are on your own. Unless,” Ryder says lingering on the last word.

“Unless what?” we all ask.

“Unless you let your citizens have a dragon and let them fight with us,” she says.

“No, that will never happen. We cannot let citizens join and become endangered in this war. Its hard enough trying to keep them save inside the gate we can’t let them fly they are untrained, we do not have the time to train citizens we barely have time to train are new recurits at this point. That’s out of the question any other suggestions? Anyone please we need every to speak their mind at this point,” Bow says.

“I think that maybe we do a home invasion, I know it is risky but we have two members from Ryth they will be able to help us. Tell us what doors to enter from, or better yet. We take a cart in with a few warriors inside with food--,” Miles says.

“And you’re dead, seriously can’t you come up with any other brilliant ideas? There is no way in Ryth and hardly anyway out. Besides you forgot one thing, The General. He knows all your faces he will be able to expose any of you in a heart beat, you need to come up with something more tactical,” Cain says.

“Why don’t we pay a visit to Polya and see if there is anyway we can get them to alley with us. I don’t mean threating them but taking two or three people flying in and having a talk with the Emperor. We have said this time and time again, if we don’t have them on our side we will no win this war, I think it is time we try to get them on our side. Who’s with me?” I ask. Bow grins and nods his head.

“It’s a good idea, I think me you and May should go,” he says.

“No, I think Ryder needs to come along with us. We need her to explain to the Emperor what is occurring in Ryth and try to persuade her. But first, they need a dragon if they want to fight in this war they will need a dragon. You can give them one right?” I ask.

“Yes, why don’t you Miles and May go over more plans and fighting techinques and I will be back. I will take them to the incubators to get them both a dragon and find a mage to bound them. It shouldn’t take more then five minutes, will you two please follow me?” he asks nicely. Cain and Ryder nod and exit the map room with Bow behind them, when the door closes shot May gives me a glare.

“Why couldn’t I come with you?” she asks.

“I already explained it. I need Ryder to explain what is happening there and how the citizens aren’t being treated like citizens no more,” I explain.

“I don’t care, any of use could have explained that,” she says.

“No we couldn’t have, she has the mark of a Wyvern on her and that is proof that she is from there. None of us have it and our walking with a Dragon marking, they might think we are fibbing and won’t help us. We really need there help there is no doubt about it, so go head and be pissed at me I don’t care but what I did was the right thing. Now get over it and help me and Miles out with some new plans,” I reply.

“Help yourself out, I’m out. Have fun,” she says walking towards the door. I grab her arm and pull her back away from the door.

“You are not going anywhere. I really hate to do this but sit your butt down and help us out or I will tie you down,” I threaten. 

“You wouldn’t,” she says questioning me.

“Just try me,” I say tightening my grip on her wrist. She pulls her arm away from me as she walks back to the table and sits down looking very unhappy. We began to discuss different battle techniques that will help us win. A few were just genius ides but we still need to go over it with Bow and then fly to Jern and see if they will go along with a few of these plans. Bow and them return and we explain the plans to them, with no arguments we have some new battle plans that might help us win. We continue to go over these techniques for hours until they are planned out that we can begin the training with t he classes. Some will pick it up easier while others will have trouble with it. After we got enough done May and Miles leave to go gather the classes and help train them while Bow, Ryder and I run to Polya to see if we can get them to side with us. 

“What am I to do when you are gone?” Cain asks.

“Go help Miles, he may need your help he’s not the best flyer yet. But he is really smart,” I explain.

“That’s not such a good idea Jayden, We don’t know how the class will react to having a Ryth in their presence. I think its best if he stays behind, maybe he can go to the weapon’s room and try to find a weapon for himself. We shouldn’t be more then a few hours,” Bow clarifies.

“How does that sound to you Cain? Do you want to just go to the practice room and practice for a bit? No one will be in there to bother you,” I ask.

“That sounds fine to me. All I ask is you take care of my sister. If you come back and she has one hair out of place I know where you live, so remember that okay,” he says firmly.

“I can take care of myself don’t bother wasting your energy with worrying with me worry about youself right now. Lets go before it gets to late, its going to be bad enough that they have no clue we are coming. Its ‘bout afternoon by the time we get there it may be close to evening,” she explains.

“She’s right Jayden we better take off now. I’ll meet you at the cave, why don’t you grab a two people saddle when you get to the cave,” he says disappearing from the room. Ryder gives her brother a hug then walks to the door and closes it behind me. I give Cain a nod as he follows behind me.

“I’ll take you to the weapon room then we will be on our way to Polya,” I say.

“Sounds fine with me,” he replies. We turn down two hallways and on the left is the weapons room, I open the door for him he sticks his head and smiles.

“No freaking way!” he shouts as I close the door behind him. “I can’t believe you have one of these!” I begin to wonder what weapon he is talking about but there is no time. Ryder and I walk down the hall together not talking, our fingertips brush each other a few times as we walk until she grabs my hand tucking it into hers. I turn and look at her to see she has a smile on her face, I smile back and pull her body into me placing my arm around her neck. We exit the barracks to the courtyard and towards the cave.

“Jayden, Jayden wait up!” a voice calls out. I turn my head slightly to see Tris running up behind us.

“Hi Tris,” I say. She looks at me then at Ryder.

“Afternoon Ryder. I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner Jayden. Father would really like to meet you and mother is dying to see you again. Please don’t say no it would really hurt there feelings if you don’t show up,” she says to me.

“I’m sorry I don’t know if I will be able to make it. We’re heading to Polya right now and its going to take a few hours to get there and a few hours to get back, I don’t think I will make it in time for dinner,” I explain.

“Why are you going there? The Emperor doesn’t know about this I would know if he knew. You need his approval before you head out, I’m sorry but I am going to have to report you to ny father if you leave to Polya right now,” she threatens.

“Well this is really none of your concern, this is between warriors and you’re a healer. Go head and report me but by the time you get news to your stepfather I will be long gone,” I state. I turn around and walk towards the cave, Ryder looks back but does nothing.

“Don’t make me do this Jayden!” she yells out but I ignore her. We walk into the cave and I feel Rykir’s presence that makes me smile.

Hey! He shouts into my head.

Hey you! Long time no see are you ready for a nice long fly? I ask.

Where are we going? He asks.

We are heading to Polya, think you can handle that long of a flight? I ask again.

Can pigs fly? He says.

No, no they can’t so are you telling me you can’t fly that long? I question.

No I can, I didn’t mean pigs I meant birds, can birds fly. Yes they can so I can fly that long. Be out in a second. He says into my mind. I walk over to the saddle room and grab a two person saddle, once I exit I see Rykir appearing from the cave and meeting me at the beginning of the entrance.

Who is this? He asks.

This is Ryder, she’s the one that tried to capture me that one night. She is coming with us to Polya. I reply.

I don’t like her. He says.

You don’t even know her. I state.

I don’t need to know her to know that I don’t like her. He says. I burst out laughing thinking of what I told her the other night. That I don’t need to know her to like her, Ryder looks at me and raises her eyebrow at me.

“Sorry he said something to me that made me laugh. So are you ready? I just got to place this on to him and we are off to fly,” I say. I place the saddle on top of him and tighten, I move the saddle around to see if it moves at all but it doesn’t. I climb on to him I put out my hand for her to grab it. She smiles takes my hand I pull her up as swings her body onto the saddle. She wraps her hand around my waist and places her head on my back. Lieutenant Bow appears out of the cave on top of his dragon. He tilts his head and looks at me.

“Ready you two? We best be going now, no lollygagging around we are under a time restraint remember that. I’ll take the lead since I have been there a few times, other then that lets go and if need to speak to me tell it to your dragon, then have it signal my dragon. We will communicate through our dragons it is the only way without having to stop flying. Now lets go before it gets any later,” he says. His dragon springs into the air, we follow behind and glide over the top of Aszuria, citizens stop and wave at us as we fly over top of them. 

“I cannot wait until I get my dragon I miss the thrill of flying,” she says.

“To be honest I never wanted to become a warrior, but now I can’t imagine myself being anything else. Yes I am still new to this I haven’t seen the battlefield yet but I love being with Rykir we understand each other and I know everyone says this but its true. We don’t need to talk to know what the person is thinking or how to move with one another. We understand each other as if we are one,” I explain. 

“I think everyone feels that way, I mean I felt the same way when I was linked to my Wyvern. Its just a natural bond that grows were we begin to learn each others every move and thought before it is even said or done,” she says.

“I’ve never thought of it, I guess I should have known that everyone would feel the same way. How long were you in the Wyvern army for?” I ask.

“This was my second year, I’ve come close to death a few times but I never thought I would wind up on the side we are fighting against. I guess it goes to show that anything can happen, its what the universe has in store but sooner or later everything will even out, that is what I believe,” she says.

“Do you think your Empire will fall or everyone will fall to your Empire?” I question. I look back to look her in the eye but she looks away from me.

“My honest opinion, I think Ryth will conquer all the remaining Empires. Not because I am still siding with them, because we, they are that strong. I have little faith that anyone will win this war but them,” she explains. We fall silent thinking about the upcoming war that is an inevitable. Bow still flies in front of us as we draw closer to Polya, but we still have a while to go until we are there.

Do you really believe her Jayden? Rykir whispers. I pet his hide and lean forward in the seat trying stretch my back.

I don’t know what to believe right now. But all I know is that we cannot give up hope we have to give some hope that we can defeat Ryth. Okay not Ryth but the Emperor, its not the entire Empires fault that someone came into ruling in hope to destroy all the Empires, we have to help the just as much as ourselves. I reply.

I wish life were simple. He says.

At this point, everyone wishes it. I add. We stop talking not knowing what else to say, I turn back to see Ryder nodding her eyes off wanting to fall asleep. She catches me looking at her and smiles shaking her head to wake up.

“Go head, rest your head on my back I don’t mind if you try and fall asleep. It will at least pass time before we get there, I think we still have a few hours fly until we are there,” I explain.

“No I am fine I don’t mind staying awake. The scenery is beautiful to watch, I mean look at the trees and the field of flowers below us its just breath taking,” she says. I look down to see wild flowers rolling across the entire field leaving no space untouched. The colors are vast and brilliant making it hard to draw my eyes away from its beauty. Reds, greens, blues, yellows, purples and colors I can’t even imagine being colors mixed into the bunch. I turn around and smile at Ryder who sees me marveling the beauty of nature. The flowers begin to change as we grow closer to the Empire of Jern, the colors begin to fade and the flowers begin to disappear. 

Small trees begin to take the flower place and as we go on the trees begin to grow, vines crawl around the trees covering every free inch available. The trees become dense making it impossible to see through the leaves and branches, but ahead are tall threes that stretch into the air, ladders connect the trees together forming a walking bridge. We curve to the right avoiding the Empire’s structure completely. The Empire continues to grow as we pass by revealing all its contents, citizens stop and wave at us as we fly over them, I look down to see Jern warriors riding out of the safety of their Empire and into the field of flowers, each is riding a Tiger that stands about two human lengths, each has a different pattern that identifies who it belongs to. Some have three stripes some have five going down vertical down its body making every one just as unique as our dragons. They look up to us and wave in sign of respect then ran on to there destination where ever that shall be.

I take one last look at Jern as we begin to enter the endless field of flowers again towards the rocky water by Polya. We begin to fly into the clouds making it hard to see and frigid. I turn to look at Ryder to see that she is shaking; she wraps her arms around me and presses her body closer to me. I open my mouth to say something when a loud roar with clicking cuts me off, I look to see that Bow has fallen back towards us.

Lietuenant Bow wanted me to tell you that we are going to be getting into some rough winds in a few minutes. Also that Polya isn’t to far away, but once we clear this wind we might have to begin to fly low and once we reach the rocky waves we will have to touch onto land they will not have an opening for us to fly into. You will have to walk into the Empire by yourself, we have to stay outside until you are ready to fly. Rykir explains to me.

Why do you have to stay outside? I ask not liking the idea leaving my dragon behind.

You will understand when you get there. Now brace yourself the winds are going to be rough. He says. In a second by body feels like its about me be jolted off his back and tumble to the ground, but that won’t happen this time. I wont fall to my death and nearly break every bone in my body that is not an option. No today is a day we find out if Polya will side with us in this upcoming war, if they decide not, well lets not think about what will happen if they don’t. The wind continues to push my limits of standing on Rykir’s back, Ryder tightens her hold around me trying to stay on as well but the wind becomes quick and heavy that I can feel the skin around my mouth move.

We’re almost out of it. He whispers to me. I nod my head knowing that he can’t see my gesture but still know that he knew that I understand what he had said. I turn to see Ryder shivering I want to wrap my arms around her and try to warm her up but I can’t do that, not with out falling off and falling to my death.

A few minutes later we finally break through the wind and smooth out, my body instantly relaxes letting all that tension out. Bow flies ahead of us again leaving a giant gap between us, I feel Ryders body quit shivering.


End file.
